Trouver sa place
by juhdorange
Summary: Ichigo est fatigué, depuis quelque temps son hollow se fait de plus en plus présent , et puis il se sent perdu n'appartenant ni aux shinigami ni aux humains il a du mal à trouver sa place. Un jour Shinji, un nouvel élève fait son apparition...
1. Chapter 1 Le nouveau

Voilà le premier chapitre de Trouver sa place ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de spoiler vu que tout est un peu réaménagé à ma sauce, mais s'il y en a ils sont vraiment minuscule et ne vous gênerons probablement pas. L'histoire commence à l'arrivée de Shinji dans la classe d'Ichigo (désolé je ne connais pas le numéros des scans) et se termine après le combat contre Aizen. Une fois encore il n'y a pas de ressemblance entre mon histoire et l'histoire original, je ne me suis pas amusé à faire du copier-coller en ajouter deux trois touche de romance.

Le rating est là pour une bonne raison même si cette raison n'arrive pas dans les premiers chapitres !

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Bleach, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages ^^

Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous laisserez des reviews !

XX XXX

Chapitre I :Le nouveau

Ichigo regardait par la fenêtre, comme tous les jours pendant le cours de math, il préférait s'évader des quatre murs qui abritaient sa salle de classe et penser à son prochain entrainement chez Urahara. Il devait être particulièrement appliqué à penser aux coups qui pourraient porter à l'homme au chapeau parce qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la classe s'ouvrir ni le chahut que cela provoqua dans la classe. Il n'entendit pas non plus le nouvel élève se présenter et se déplacer dans la classe pour s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Ce n'est que quand une main puissante s'attaqua à son épaule qu'Ichigo revint parmi ses camarades de classe. Il se retourna vers l'auteur du geste pour découvrir un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu, le jeune homme était blond avec une coupe au carré et un sourire... de fou ?

« T'es qui toi ? » Fut les premiers mots d'Ichigo pour son nouveau voisin

« Classe, vraiment ! Hiraki Shinji, j'suis ton nouveau voisin. Enchanté »

« Pardon j'avais la tête ailleurs, Kurosaki Ichigo enchanté. »

Après ce bref échange Ichigo détourna les yeux pour se remettre à penser à divers attaques. Tout d'un coup** il** le sentit, **il** s'était réveillé et n'allait pas tarder à venir le tourmenter comme **il** le faisait presque tous les jours. _Pas maintenant je suis en cours t'as rien à faire là dégage, je suis même pas en train de me battre dégage !_ Ichigo sentit l'oppression qui l'avait assaillit quelques secondes plus tôt disparaitre. Il se détendit et remarqua qu'il avait retenu son souffle durant « l'altercation » et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il recommença à respirer et se concentra pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Il réalisa d'un coup qu'il était en plein cours et que quelqu'un pouvait avoir remarqué son changement de comportement, il se tourna vers son nouveau voisin, Shinji avait les yeux fixé sur le tableau et prenait des notes tranquillement. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui et les autres élèves étaient trop éloignés pour avoir remarqué un quelconque changement. _Personne n'a rien remarqué calme toi Ichigo, respire..._

Le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement et lorsque la pause de midi arriva Ichigo se leva pour rejoindre ses amis sur le toit, il allait passer la porte quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur l'arrière de sa chemise, il se retourna et se retrouve face à face avec Shinji. Pendant un instant il ne put décoller ses yeux des pupilles miel qui le dévisageait avec insistance, puis il reprit ses esprits et récupéra sa chemise

« Ichigo j'mange avec toi, t'es mon seul ami après tout ! »

Les yeux d'Ichigo doublèrent de volume sous l'effet de la surprise, le nouveau venait de l'appelait par son prénom et se taper l'incruste pour manger avec lui et ses amis tout ça en une seule phrase et cinq secondes.

« Premièrement c'est Kurosaki, deuxièmement on est pas amis et troisièmement si tu veux t'faire des amis commence par leur demander si tu PEUX manger avec eux plutôt que t'inviter tout seul. »

Shinji eu du mal à réprimer son sourire, mais fit de son mieux il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos le jeune homme alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé sa « mission » comme aimait bien lui rappeler Hiyori.

« Pardon Kurosaki, PUIS-JE manger en ta charmante compagnie ? »

« Tu t'fous d'ma gueule là ? »

« Hai ! »

« Enfoiré ! »

Ichigo dévisagea un instant Shinji qui le regardait avec un sourire à moitié réprimer. C'est qui encore celui-là ? Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le toit en ignorant la chose blonde qui le suivait. Arrivé à destination il retrouva Keigo, Chad et Mizuiro, il s'assit à sa place et commence à manger sans prendre la peine de présenter la chose qui le suivait toujours et qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Quant au bout de quelques secondes des paires d'yeux insistant se posèrent sur lui, Ichigo se résigna à relever la tête de son bento, souffla et se décida à faire les présentations

« Hirako Shinji, nouvel élève, qui a atterrit à côté de moi et qui pense donc être mon ami . »

« Enchanté Hirako moi c'est Mizuiro, le débile à côté de toi c'est Keigo et le géant qui parle pas c'est Chad. »

« Enchanté ! j'espère que l'on deviendra vite amis »

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer tellement le ton sonnait faux et ironique. Il allait commencer à gueuler sur Shinji quand il s'aperçut que ses amis n'avaient absolument pas remarqué. Il fixa Shinji, ce dernier était en train de rigoler avec ses amis tout en mangeant. Ichigo se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas mal interprété la phrase du blond. Il allait abandonner et retourner à son bento quand il vit le regard étincelant de Shinji, ses yeux criaient « ouai t'as bien compris j'viens d'me foutre de la gueule de tes potes et ils ont rien capté, ça prouve leur niveau de débilité », la bouche d'Ichigo resta ouverte sous le choc quand le jeune blond se retourna complètement vers lui

« Un problème Ichigo on dirait que tu viens de réaliser quelque chose d'important ? »

Ichigo ferma la bouche, lança un regard noir à Shinji, qui était maintenant clairement en train de se foutre de sa gueule en plus de celle de ses amis et se re concentra sur son bento. Shinji quant à lui contenait un fou rire magistral, l'attitude du shinigami remplaçant l'amusait de plus en plus et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec lui-même si cela signifiait se prendre un coup de tongue en rentrant ce soir.

L'heure de déjeuner touchait à sa fin et chacun retourna vers sa classe, Ichigo était de nouveau à sa place près de la fenêtre et ignorait ostensiblement Shinji qui avait lui aussi regagné sa place._ C'est qui ce gars ? On dirait qu'il en sait plus que ce qu'il veut bien laisser voir et puis c'est quoi ce comportement de gamin de cinq ans ?_ Ichigo ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son nouveau voisin, même s'il n'avait pas l'air méchant, il n'avait pas l'air très net non plus et puis son comportement... Ichigo avait envie de lui foutre son poing en pleine tête. Il était énervé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser au blond et il était pourtant sûr qu'il avait pleins d'autres choses plus intéressantes à penser.

Alors que le cours d'histoire allait commencé Ichigo sentit le reatsu d'un Hollow, il n'était pas puissant et il pensa tout d'abord laisser afro-man s'en charger, mais le fait qu'il était relativement proche lui fit changer d'avis, il se leva d'un bond cria au prof qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie et se précipita vers la sortie, il se rendit aux toilettes pour cacher son corps dans un cabine et s'échappa en direction du Hollow. Arrivé devant le monstre Ichigo sentit que ce n'était pas une réelle menace et décida de faire vite, après tout il aimait bien les cours d'histoire ! il commença à attaquer quand **il** fit de nouveau son apparition, plus présent cette fois, **il** commença à murmurer aux oreilles d'Ichigo qu'**il** ferait un meilleur travail que lui et qu'il fallait qu'il **le** fasse sortir. Ses intrusions à répétition firent perdre sa concentration à Ichigo qui se prit donc un coup assez violent et mal placé de la part de son adversaire.

Il était quelque peu sonné et mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et se diriger à nouveau vers le Hollow. La voix dans sa tête s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que la bataille. Au bout de longues minutes Ichigo lança enfin un coup fatal au Hollow qui s'évanouit dans l'air. Ichigo** l**'entendit rire, de **son** rire machiavélique, _ta gueule ! dégage ! fou moi la paix !_ Après un ultime rire, **la** voix disparut. Ichigo s'assit un instant contre le mur et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, ses mains étaient fébriles comme à chaque fois qu'**il** apparaissait. _Je l'entends de plus en plus souvent et même quand je suis pas en train de combattre, faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser il va me rendre fou sinon ou me faire tue_r.

Quarante-cinq minutes s'étaient écoulé depuis son départ de cours. Il se fit discret lors de son retour en classe et se réinstalla à sa place. Il vit quelques feuilles être déposées sur son bureau et se tourna vers Shinji

« C'est l'prof qui les a distribué, j'ten ai pris une et puis j'y ai noté les trucs les plus importants du cours. »

« Ah eu.. m.. merci »

« Mais voyons Ichigo c'est normal, on est amis après tout ! »

Le ton qu'employa Shinji fit pour la première fois sourire légèrement Ichigo

« Tu t'fous encore de ma gueule c'est ça ? »

« Haiiii ! »

Ichigo rigola légèrement et commença à regarder la feuille que lui avait passé Shinji ainsi que ses commentaires.

« Dis Ichigo... »

« Um ? » Ichigo ne releva pas les yeux trop concentré à essayer de déchiffre l'écriture de Shinji

« T'en a mis du temps à le battre cet hollow, il était pourtant ridiculement faible ! »

Ichigo lâcha la feuille qu'il tenait sa main, il se retourna vers Shinji, les yeux exorbité, un léger filet de sueur commençant à se former sur son visage. Il allait interroger le blond lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il se leva pour attraper Shinji par le bras mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et se trouvait déjà à la porte.

« A la prochaine Ichigo" lui lança Shinji en le regardant droit dans les yeux et avec un sourire à donner des frissons.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, il se retourna vers son bureau, les yeux toujours grand ouvert et un air particulièrement inquiet sur le visage. Il rangea ses affaires et se dirigea droit vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'il rende visite à un certain marchand de bonbon, de ce qu'il en savait, Hirako Shinji pouvait très bien être un ennemi, et un particulièrement puissant.


	2. Chapter 2 La mission

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'essai de planter le contexte...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serait gentil :)

Et puis merci d'avoir laissé des reviews pour le premier chapitre, c'est la première fois que je post une histoire donc ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir des réactions de votre part! en espérant en avoir encore !

Bonne lecture...

XXX XX

Chapitre II : La mission

Ichigo trouva Urahara dans sa boutique en train de traficoter quelque chose, probablement un coup tordu, mais aujourd'hui Ichigo n'était pas d'humeur pour les bizarreries de l'homme au chapeau et Urahara le comprit bien vite après un regard vers Ichigo.

« Eh bien Kurosaki que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans ma petite boutique ? »

« Y'a un nouveau dans ma classe, Hirako Shinji, toute la journée je l'ai trouvé bizarre et franchement collant, mais je pensais qu'il était juste bizarre donc je m'en suis pas plus occupé qu'ça. Seulement dans l'après-midi un hollow est apparu et puisqu'il était proche du lycée je me suis déplacé...J'ai... J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour le tuer et quand je suis retourné en cours l'autre abruti m'a ouvertement dit qu'il savait que je pouvais tuer des hollow et qu'en plus j'étais lent. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas je n'ai senti absolument aucun reatsu et.. et- »

« Et tu as pensé qu'il était peut-être l'un des nouveaux jouets d'Aizen ? »

« Ouai un peu près, mais plus j'y pense moins c'est logique, il n'a eu aucun mouvement hostile ou quoi que ce soit de toute la journée et puis même s'il a l'air dérangé avec son sourire de fou il n'a l'air psychopathe au point d'être à la botte d'Aizen... Donc je me suis dit que tu d'vais savoir quelque chose »

« Au risque de décevoir tes attentes, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je n'ai senti aucun reatsu meurtrier ces derniers temps. Et je doute qu'Aizen est la délicatesse de t'envoyer un nouveau camarade pour te prévenir avant de passer à l'attaque donc je pense que l'on peut assez sérieusement penser que ton nouvel ami n'est pas du côté d'Aizen »

« Ok mais j't'arrête tout 'd'suite, c'est abruti est tout sauf mon ami, au mieux un boulet accroché à ma cheville ! »

Ichigo partit comme il était arrivé, sans prévenir. Après être sûr qu'Ichigo était assez loin, Urahara retourna vers le placard près duquel l'avait trouvé Ichigo en arrivant et fit coulisser la porte. Devant lui et coincer dans le placard de trouver un groupe de personnes dont un blond particulièrement fier de lui.

Shinji sortit du placard pour laisser la voix libre aux autres, on pouvait voir sortir derrière lui une petite blonde avec deux couettes, une jeune fille habillée en écolière coiffée de deux nattes et un homme aux cours cheveux gris percé à plusieurs endroits et avec un tatouage sur l'abdomen.

« Et bien Hirako on peut dire que tu t'es fait remarquer pour ton premier jour auprès de notre jeune shinigami remplaçant ». Commença Urahara

« Et il a tout de suite compris ta vraie personnalité, l'est pas con l'gamin ! » renchérit Hiyori.

Shinji ne répliqua pas il aurait tout le temps de s'attaquer à la petite blonde plus tard,

« C'était votre idée à tous les deux que je me rapproche de lui, moi j'en ai rien à fouttre de sa gueule de fraise. »

« Menteur, intervient Kensei, tu sais très bien que sans lui on pourra pas s'attaquer à Aizen et si y'a bien une chose qui te motive depuis 100 ans c'est de butter cet enculé. »

« Peut-être... mais ça reste un shinigami si y'a bien des gens que je déteste autant qu'Aizen c'est les shinigami. Et puis si j'ai accepté cette « mission » c'est uniquement pour me servir de lui et de ses pouvoirs, une fois Aizen mort il redevient un inconnu. »

« S'tu l'dis, moi c'que j'comprends pas c'est pourquoi Urahara nous aide.. »

« Et bien mon cher Kensei, mon but et seulement d'aider Ichigo à maîtriser son hollow, après tout c'est un peu de ma faute s'il en a un et même si je sais qu'il sera furieux que je lui tende un piège pareil je sais que c'est pour le mieux. »

« Ok ça j'avais deviné, mais pourquoi pas lui dire qui nous sommes, se serait plus simple »

« Non pas avec Ichigo. Kurosaki est assez têtu, il pense pouvoir se débarrasser de son hollow par sa seule volontée... Et puis je pense que ça peut lui faire du bien de rencontrer et de parler avec des personnes qui sont passées par là, qui sont comme lui, même s'il est proche de certains shinigami il n'a pas d'amis qui lui ressemble assez pour qu'il puisse se livrer et vivre relativement normalement. »

« Que ce soit clair Kisuke, Ichigo ne sera jamais notre ami, c'est un shinigami, on ne fait que se servir de lui comme tu te sers de nous pour l'aider à maîtriser son hollow. »

Après la petite réunion chez Urahara, Shinji rentra chez lui. Il avait loué un grand appartement, pas très loin du lycée et de chez Urahara. Il l'avait décoré à son goût, des tons chauds et une ambiance confortable. Il se vautra sur son canapé et fit le point sur sa journée, malgré ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, Ichigo l'avait bien fait rire aujourd'hui, l'adolescent était intéressant, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert avec son visage et ses yeux si expressifs. Shinji sourit en repensant la tête de l'orangé quand il lui avait parlé du hollow. Les vizards c'était mis d'accord avant d'accepter l'offre d'Urahara, ils se rapprocheraient et formeraient le shinigami remplaçant seulement pour qu'il les aide à tuer Aizen, après ça il ne le reverrait jamais. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié la manière dont la Soul Society les avaient traités après leur « accident ». Et ils ne faisaient absolument pas confiance aux shinigami, remplaçant ou pas. Il avait peut-être été dur tout à l'heure, mais il avait seulement dit ce que tous les autres pensaient. Shinji se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal, il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Il sourit une nouvelle fois avant d'allumer le robinet, _elle a beau être chiante cette mission, autant en faire mon parti et m'amuser un peu avec l'autre fraise, vivement demain._

Après sa courte discussion avec Urahara, Ichigo rentra directement chez lui. Il entendit ses soeurs dans le jardin mais monta directement dans sa chambre. Il vida son sac et tomba sur les feuilles d'histoire, _il a vraiment une écriture pourri_, il prit une feuille et recopia les notes tant bien que mal. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Shinji et d'être un adolescent normal pour une fois en faisant ses devoirs. Sa discussion avec Urahara l'avait rassuré, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jugement de l'homme au chapeau, donc si lui non plus ne pensait pas que le blond était un ennemi, il prit le parti de penser pareil jusqu'à ce qu'on lui prouve le contraire. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé et s'être douché, Ichigo se retrouva sur son lit avec ses écouteurs qui jouaient à fond Ichirin no Hana* dans ses oreilles. Son esprit revenait sans cesse au blond :_ s'il n'était pas un ennemi ni un shinigami, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? Etait-il vraiment si fort ? Il devait avoir un très bon niveau pour être capable d'une telle maîtrise de son reatsu..._ Et puis une pensée en amenant une autre, il se surprit à penser, avec un peu de recul sur sa journée, que le blond était assez drôle si on était fan d'ironie, ce qui était son cas. Il sourit en repensant à la répartit de Shinji.

Sans savoir d'où lui venait ce sentiment, Ichigo sentait qu'il pouvait se détendre auprès de Shinji, il n'avait pas besoin de faire l'homme fort en permanence et pouvait baisser un peu sa garde. C'était ces sentiments qui lui avaient fait penser pour la première fois sur le chemin du magasin d'Urahara qu'il pouvait faire confiance au blond. Il sentit le sommeil l'engloutir et ne fit rien pour se défendre, après tout, la journée avait été assez éprouvante, pour ses nerfs en tout cas. Avant de sombrer définitivement il se demanda si Shinji viendrait en cours le lendemain.

Shinji avait pris une bonne douche, il était fatigué, le lycée l'avait épuisé,_ ce sont des tortionnaires ces humains, rester assis sur une chaise toute une journée et s'réveiller si tôt, c'est pas humain !_ Il souffla et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y retourner le lendemain ; c'est donc en grimaçant qu'il mit son réveil et se glissa sous la couette. Son esprit vagabonda d'une pensée stupide à l'autre, _j'ai pas fait mes devoirs, en même temps m'en fou de l'histoire des humains_.. Plus il pensait et plus il était tenté d'enlever son réveil. Puis l'image d'un garçon roux se forma dans sa tête, ce qui lui provoqua un léger sourire, _en même temps si j'y vais pas j'pourrais pas l'faire chier !_ c'est sur cette pensée que Shinji se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

XXX XX

Ichirin no Hana est le nom de l'opening 3 de Bleach et j'adore cette chanson ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Alliés

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez je ne me rend pas bien compte s'il y a de l'OOC, je pense qu'il y en a un peu mais j'essai de trouer le bonne balance pour que la romance soit "logique" et pas trop puéril. Bref dite moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait !

D'ailleurs merci pour les reviews et merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte ou en favoris, ça fait plaisir :)

Bonne lecture...

XXX XX

Chapitre III : Allié

Arrivée devant sa salle de classe Ichigo ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet « comment t'as d'viné ? » de la veille, il y avait réfléchi pendant tout le chemin, il avait d'abord penser attraper Shinji et le forcer à tout lui dire quitte à employer la force, cette idée lui avait paru excellente puisqu'elle lui permettrai de se venger du coup tordu que lui avait fait le blond. Puis finalement il s'était dit que taper sur quelqu'un que l'on veut faire son allié n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Il était donc devant sa salle de classe en ayant déterminé qu'il voulait faire de Shinji un allié, il ne savait juste pas comment. Une sonnerie retentit et Ichigo se décida à ouvrir la porte, il remarqua tout de suite que le blond n'était pas arrivé, il referma donc discrètement la porte, personne ne l'avait remarqué il pouvait donc attendre le blond pour lui parler.

Shinji s'était réveillé en retard, pourtant il y avait mis toute la bonne volonté du monde en ajoutant un réveil à celui qu'il avait déjà programmé pour être vraiment sûr de se lever. Rien à faire son corps n'admettait pas d'être malmené au moins avant 11h. Il était donc 8h quand il partit de chez lui, heure à laquelle il devait normalement être en classe. _Merde_. Il se mit donc en route, sans trop se presser. Il arriva devant sa salle une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et fut assez étonné de trouver Ichigo poiroté dans le couloir. Il savait que l'orangé allé lui tomber dessus aujourd'hui, c'était même ce qu'il voulait, donner à Ichigo l'impression que c'était lui qui se rapprochait du blond, lui qui était l'acteur principal. Mais de là à l'attendre devant la porte, il s'était plus imaginé qu'ils iraient manger ensemble à midi, il faut croire que le shinigami remplaçant en avait décidé autrement.

Ichigo se sentit observé, il se tourna et tomba sur le regard miel de Shinji. Woo c'est quoi ces yeux ?

« T'es en r'tard »

« J'sais »

« ... »

« On va sur le toit ? »

« Tu pouvais pas attendre midi ? »

« Nan j'pouvais pas. »

L'air sans être tendu, était tout de même assez électrique, Shinji vissa ses yeux sur ceux d'Ichigo, ce qui au bout de quelques secondes eut pour effet de le faire rougir. _Trop facile_, pensa Shinji en laissant apparaître un grand sourire.

« J'te suis »

Ichigo passa donc devant, il pouvait sentir le regard lourd de Shinji dans son dos, ce qui accentua le rouge de ses joues. _C'était quoi ce regard ?, et puis il a vraiment un sourire de prédateur, putain pourquoi je rougis ?_

Les yeux du jeune blond ne se décollèrent pas d'Ichigo, examinant son coup, la musculature, tout de même voyante sous sa chemise, de ses épaules et de son dos et bien sûr s'arrêtant un bon moment sur ses fesses. _Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant..._

Arrivé sur le toit les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Ichigo resta silencieux un long moment, cherchant ses mots, il avait tellement de choses en tête qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Shinji ne chercha pas à briser le silence, il savait qu'Ichigo organisait ses pensées, il trouva même le silence agréable et l'orangé à ses côtés était attendrissant, il se revoyait 100 ans plus tôt avec le même visage face à Urahara avec surement plus de questions dans la tête. Il y avait peu de chance qu'Ichigo aborde le sujet de son hollow avant lui, mais au cas où il avait déjà convenu avec les autres vizards une histoire bien ficelé pour ne pas mentionner Aizen. Il remarqua que le visage d'Ichigo c'était figé et se prépara donc pour son interrogatoire.

« Je sais qu'tes pas un Shinigami ni un Arrencar donc t'es quoi ? »

_Directement la question à 100.000 yens perd pas d'temps l'gamin !_

« Comment t'sais qu'suis ni l'un ni l'autre ? »

« Pour leur gigai les shinigami vont chez Urahara, il m'a dit hier qu'il te connaissait pas, et puis je t'ai jamais vu à la Soul Society et vu le contrôle de ton reatsu tu serais au moins du niveau d'un lieutenant et j'connais tous les lieutenants et les capitaines, au moins de vue. Puis pour les Arrancars t'as pas de trace de masque... »

« Urahara hein... en effet j'suis pas un shinigami, j'suis pas non plus un Arrancar. Bien que des deux c'est d'l'Arrancar que j'suis l'plus proche. J'suis un vizard, à moitié shinigami à moitié hollow. Enfin si tu m'demande mon avis je dirais plutôt ¾ vs ¼ . »

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« Attend t'es même pas un peu surpris ? C'est pas commun comme combinaison ! »

« Nan pas vraiment j'étais prêt à avoir une réponse bizarre de toute façon, celle-là ou une autre... alors comment c'est possible ? »

« Umm ma mère était une shinigami, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un Vasto Lorde, j't'explique pas la suite... »

« Ok la par contre j'suis surpris ! Sérieux ? »

« Sérieux. Et j'suis pas le seul, on est un petit groupe comme ça. »

« O... ok. »

« ... »

« Comment vous avez réussi à maîtriser votre hollow ? »

« Umm... pourquoi ça t'intéresse, c'est pas comme si ça allait t'arriver ! »

« Je.. tu.. je... »

« Accouche ! »

« Si moi aussi j'avais un hollow à l'intérieur, tu... tu m'apprendrais à le maîtriser ? »

« J'sais pas, si tu fais mes d'voir, qu'tu 'm prépare à bouffer et qu'tu m'appelles Hirako-sama j'veux bien y réfléchir ! »

« Enfoiré ! »

« Hahaha... j'vais en parler aux autres et on verra, c'est pas quelqu' chose que j' peux faire seul, puis faut qu'tu sois sûr de toi Ichigo. »

« T'as raison c'est tellement plus cool d'avoir un monstre qui prend le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps... »

« D'accord. Si on allait en cours maintenant, j'te rappel que je suis arrivée hier, si j'commence à sécher j'vais avoir mauvaise réputation et après plus moyen d'draguer ! »

« Allons-y alors j'voudrais pas pourrir ta réputation ! »

« Si c'est d'jà trop tard tu'm devras une compensation.. »

« J'vois pas c'que j'peux t'donner pour compenser ! »

« Ton ptit cul fera très bien l'affaire ! »

Ichigo ne répondit rien, une nouvelle fois ces joues prirent une couleur intéressante. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers en évitant soigneusement le regard de Shinji._ Vraiment trop facile_, pensa celui-ci.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de remontrance de la part de leur professeur sur leur retard et leur attitude « dévergondé qui nui à la réputation des jeunes de ce lycée » Shinji et Ichigo rejoignirent leur place respective. Ichigo comme à son habitude détourna le regard vers la fenêtre et se laissa aller à ses pensées. Il était plutôt content de la tournure que prenait les choses avec Shinji. Cela faisait quelques mois que son hollow était apparus, au début très discret, depuis quelques semaines il se faisait de plus en plus présent au point qu'Ichigo était exténué et vraiment stressé. Il était allé voir Urahara, pensant que ce dernier pourrait l'aider, seulement Urahara lui avait clairement dit que cela dépassait son champ d'expertise. Il avait alors essayé tant bien que mal de refouler cette partie de lui, mais plus la fatigue et le stress s'accumulaient plus la chose était difficile. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Shinji aurait pu l'aider, alors quand il avait entendu la réponse du blond plus tôt il avait été tellement soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul, qu'il n'était pas une espèce de monstre en puissance, qu'il en avait oublié toutes ses autres questions, il aurait voulu savoir ce que Shinji faisait à Karakura, quelques mois avant la guerre contre Aizen, ce ne devait pas être une coïncidence mais sous le coup de la révélation il avait tout oublié et c'était focalisé sur son problème de hollow.

_S'il m'aide vraiment avec mon hollow j'aurai tout le temps de lui poser toutes les questions que je veux_ ! Quelque chose d'autre, de totalement différent trotté dans la tête d'Ichigo pendant que son professeur de géographie, Kakashi, faisait cours. Il pensait à Shinji, mais d'une manière assez inhabituel, il revoyait le sourire de prédateur du vizard, ses yeux joueur et sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentait attiré. Il avait discrètement détaillé Shinji pendant que celui-ci lui expliquait ce qu'était un vizard, et il fallait bien dire qu'il avait un corps parfaitement dessiné, ses vêtements laissaient apercevoir des muscles finement taillé. Il avait eu envie de le toucher, de passer sa main sur ses épaules carrés et ses bras musclé. Rien que d'y repenser il sentit ses joues chauffaient. Il n'était pas naïf et savait très bien qu'il était attiré physiquement par le blond, il espérait par contre que ce n'était que passager, que sur le coup d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui il s'était laissé un peu emporté et qu'une fois la surprise passée ses sentiments suivraient le même chemin. _Se sentir en sécurité et soi -même avec un homme qu'on connait depuis 2 jours c'est pas si dramatique... tout va bien se passer Ichigo !_

Shinji quant à lui s'amuser des réactions d'Ichigo, il ne savait pas à quoi penser le shinigami remplaçant mais son visage était vraiment drôle. Il remarqua les joues rouges du jeune homme _oh je vois alors c'est à ça que tu penses Kurosaki-kun... J'suis flatté_ ! Cependant le sourire de Shinji se dissipa lentement, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse rapidement car il commençait à se faire prendre à son propre jeux. Ichigo agissait un peu comme un aimant, il s'était rendu compte que depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme il pensait beaucoup à lui, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, pensait. Il voulait être près de lui et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un qui ne reverrait plus jamais d'ici quelques mois. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un qui était si attaché à la Soul Society et aux shinigami et plus que tout il ne voulait pas décevoir ses amis.

En pensant à ça Shinji se mit en colère, il voulait qu'Ichigo soit à lui et du côté des vizards. _Merde !_ Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne de la distance, mais comment faire alors que tous ses amis attendent de lui qu'il se rapproche du jeune homme afin qu'il les aident. Il se retourna discrètement vers l'orangé et une fois de plus il se sentit attiré, c'était plus fort que lui, il était obligé de réagir quand il voyait ses yeux chocolat si profond qu'on pourrait s'y noyer. Et puis depuis sa petite inspection de tout à l'heure il était convainque qu'Ichigo avait un corps parfait, en tout cas parfait à ses yeux, musclé mais pas à l'extrême, sensible... _aahhh fait chier c'est pas normal d'être attiré par un mec au bout d'deux jours, nan en fait ça c'est normal, se serait pas la première fois, c'qu'est pas normal c'est d'agir comme une adolescente pré pubère devant son premier amour !_

La sonnerie tira les deux hommes de leurs pensées et instinctivement ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, Ichigo découvrit pour la première fois les joues légèrement rose de Shinji et celui-ci détourna rapidement les yeux. _Putain me r'garde pas comme ça toi aussi c'est un appel à la luxure là - putain c'est mort, j'suis fichu !_ Il se saisit rapidement de son sac et se dirigea tout aussi rapidement vers la sortit quand il fut stoppé par une voix devenue trop familière à son goût

« Attend Shinji, tu... tu veux pas mon numéros pour me tenir au courant de ce que pense tes amis de... de ma situation ? »

E_t en plus il me tend le bâton pour se faire battre il est con ou quoi ! Fichu, fichu, fichu !_

c'pas con file ».

Ichigo se rapprocha de Shinji, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de donner son numéros de portable à toute sa classe.

« C'est bon c'est enregistré. A plus. »

« A ... plus »

Ichigo n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Shinji disparaissait dans le couloir. Il se trouvait un peu con au milieu de la classe, puis se ressaisie et partit lui aussi vers l'extérieur. Il savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de retenir Shinji, il voulait maintenir un contact avec lui et avait donc prévu de lui demander son numéros mais il c'était défilé au dernier moment se trouvant stupide, seulement Shinji c'était déjà arrêté et le regardait avec son regard si particulier, qu'il avait fini par trouver cette excuse qui, après réflexion, n'était pas si bête et même tout à fait logique ! il avait même espéré que le vizard en profiterait pour lui donner le sien au cas où. C'est pourquoi il était un peu déçus de voir le blond littéralement s'enfuir. Il mit ses écouteurs et appuya sur play, just can't get enought* raisonna dans ses oreilles. Il préféra noyer son esprit sous la musique plutôt que de se mettre à penser à Shinji et le bordel qu'il mettait dans sa tête.

XXX XX

Just can"t get enough est une chanson des Black Eyed Peas. J'aime bien insérer des chansons dans les chapitres, vu que j'écris avec mes écouteurs sur les oreilles ça me fait rire d'inclure la chanson que l'écoute au moment où je tape... oui je sais c'est un peu con mais ça montre l'état d'esprit du moment ! :P


	4. Chapter 4 L'attente

Bonjour/Bonsoir! voilà le 4ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte ou en favoris, ça fait plaisir!

Dites moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre en laissant une review ça me motivera à écrire ! surtout que les partiels approchent...

Voilà sur ce bonne lecture!

XXX XX

Chapitre IV : L'attente

Shinji s'arrêta devant la porte du hangar que les vizards avaient réquisitionné pour s'entrainer, il ne pouvait pas rentrer à l'intérieur s'il ne se calmait pas avant au risque de se faire interroger par Hiyori, chose que toute personne seine d'esprit préférée éviter. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'insulta mentalement d'être aussi excité pour un numéro de téléphone. _T'ain j'agis vraiment comme une gamine pré pubère en chaleur... _Une fois sa respiration normale il ouvrit la grande porte et rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient installés un peu plus loinet qui d'après le bruit devait être en plein débat sur l'aspect pervers du caractère de Lisa.

« Yo ! »

« Shinji, alors c'était comment l'école ? T'as appris à compter jusqu'à combien aujourd'hui ? Tu sais écrire ton nom ou t'as besoin qu'on t'aide à faire tes devoirs ? » lui lança Kensei.

Shinji savait qu'il aurait droit à ce genre de connerie tant qu'il serait obligé de suivre Ichigo au lycée, le fait qu'il est plus de 200 ans n'avait pas été pris en compte quand le jeune blond avait protesté avant qu'on ne l'oblige à être le gardien d'Ichigo.

« Ferme là espèce de psychorigide ! J'ai eu LA discussion avec le gamin aujourd'hui, j'lui ai sorti l'excuse qu'on avait inventé et il y a cru. Ce qui pose la question de son niveau de crédulité, mais bon passons, je pense que l'on va bientôt pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Son hollow à l'air plutôt calme quand je suis dans les parages je pense qu'il sent qu'il est en position d'infériorité et que s'il se manifeste trop il va se prendre une dérouillé. »

« Tu lui as parlé de nous ? » demanda Lisa

« Il m'a d'mandé si j'pouvais l'aider à maîtriser son hollow et j'lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'j'vous en parle. Il sait que j'suis pas l'seul à avoir eu une mère avec des problèmes psychiatriques. »

« Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'nous en parler ? C'est pas nous qu'allons nous charger de son entraînement, enfin peut être que Kensei et Hachi devront t'aider mais d'après Urahara nous on sera pas d'taille contre l'gamin. »

« J'sais ça mais j'pouvais pas lui répondre oui tout d'suite, on se s'rait fait cramé en deux secondes et puis faut un peu d'suspens c'est pas drôle sinon ! »

« T'aurais pas flaché sur l'gamin par hasard ? »

Shinji eut du mal à masquer les couleurs qui s'invitèrent sur son visage ce qui provoqua le fou rire de Lisa.

« T'es un vrai tombeur, comme toujours ! C'est l'combientième sui' là ? 240ème mec avec qui tu joues ? »

« J'y crois pas tu comptes le nombre de mec avec qui j'ai couché ? »

« Faut bien que j'm'occupe.. »

« Mais t'es malade ma pauvre ! »

« On est bien d'accord ! » rajoutèrent en choeur les autres vizards

Shinji décida plus tard que seul lui, Kensei et Hachi assisteraient aux séances d'entraînement qui commencerait dès la semaine prochaine puisque se serait les vacances d'été.

Le lendemain matin Ichigo flemmardait au lit, on étaitsamedi matin et il n'avait pas cours. Ses pensées balançaient entre Shinji et son hollow qui était particulièrement agité depuis quelques jours, comme s'il sentait un prédateur. Son regard s'arrêta sur le réveil à côté de son lit, il vit qu'il était dix heures trente, et se décida donc à se lever et aller prendre une douche pour se réveiller. Une fois habillé il descendit dans la salle à manger et mangea le petit-déjeuner que Yuzu lui avait laissé. Karin devait être en train de jouer au foot comme tous les samedis matin et Yuzu était en train de jardiner, Ichigo pouvait entendre le bruit des outils et la petite de voix de sa soeur, qui comme toute jardinière émérite avec la tendance, douteuse, de parler aux plantes. Son père lui était surement à la clinique. Il débarrassa sa table et fit la vaisselle.

Il était midi passait quand il remonta dans sa chambre, il se demandait quoi faire, il ne voulait pas faire ses devoirs puisqu'il aurait toutes les vacances pour les faire. Il regarda par sa fenêtre et réalisa qu'il faisait vraiment beau et chaud puisque même si sa fenêtre était ouverte aucun air ne circulait. Ichigo pensa donc que sortir avec ses amis serait une bonne idée. Il chercha son téléphone et une fois trouvé il remarqua qu'il avait un appel en absence dont il ne connaissait pas le numéros. La personne avait laissé un message et Ichigo composa le numéro de sa messagerie vocale pour l'écouter. Il reconnut la voix dès le premier son, même si le téléphone ne lui rendait pas justice, son coeur s'accéléra. Shinji l'avait vraiment appelé et lui avait même laissé un message lui demandant s'il était possible de se voir dans l'après-midi. Ichigo avait fini par penser, à force de cogiter, que Shinji ne l'appellerait pas et lui donnerait la réponse de ses amis seulement à la rentrée. Force est de constater qu'il s'était trompé ce qui pour une fois le rendit heureux. Il hésita quelques minutes devant son téléphone, alors que l'idée d'une après-midi avec Shinji s'installer tranquillement dans sa tête. Une fois l'idée pleinement installé son coeur s'accéléra une nouvelle fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et rappela. Les sonneries lui semblèrent durer une éternité, une, deux, trois, quatre sonneries plus tard il entendit une voix et fronça instantanément les sourcil, _pourquoi c'est une fille qui décroche ?_

« Portable de la face de rai, qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ? »

« ... »

« Oi y'a quelqu'un ? »

« Eu oui, pardon je m'attendais à tomber sur Shinji, j'ai dû me tromper de numéro -»

« Nan c'est bien son portable, t'es qui ? »

« Kurosaki Ichigo »

« Ooooo c'est toi l'gamin qui veut apprendre à maîtriser son hollow ? »

« ... si c'est bien le portable de Shinji je pourrais lui parler ? »

« Désolé gamin il s'entraîne là, j'lui dirai de t'rappler plus tard »

« O -»

_Je rêve où elle m'a raccrocher au nez ? Salop- _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir le cours de sa pensée que son portable vibra dans sa main. Encore irrité par l'échange désagréable qu'il venait d'avoir, il décrocha sans faire attention et ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son énervement

« Quoi ? »

« Yo Ichigo, c'est comme ça qu'on accueil son sauveur ? »

« Shinji ? »

« Qui d'autre ! »

« J'sais pas l'espèce de singe qui a décroché y'a 5 minutes quand je t'ai rappelé »

« On a décroché à mon portable ? Attend tu m'as rappelé ? »

« Oui et oui jt'ai rappelé après avoir eu ton message y'a même pas cinq minutes et c'est une fille avec une voix de singe et très désagréable qui a décroché. »

« Ohh tu as fait connaissance avec Hiyori, elle est chiante comme ça mais elle mord pas »

«Ouai ba tu diras à ta copine que pour son propre bien et si elle veut pas mourir jeune elle ferait bien de mieux parler aux gens ! »

« Kurosaki si tu veux pas que se soit toi qui meurt jeune, arrête tout de suite de pensée qu'Hiyori est ma copine, cette tête d'anguille c'est juste une équipière, et à la rigueur, peut-être, une fois tous les ans, potentiellement une amie. »

« Oh o.. ok »

« ... »

« Tu.. tu voulais qu'on se voit cette après-midi, c'est toujours d'accord ? »

« Si c'est bon pour toi.. »

« Oui oui »

« Ok dans s'cas ça te vas si on s'donne rendez-vous à 16h devant le lycée ? »

« Ok à tout à l'heure »

« A toute »

Ichigo, pour la deuxième fois de la journée se retrouve à fixer son téléphone. Passant en revue la conversation il tilta sur la fin de la conversation _rendez-vous_, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosé, _calme toi Ichigo, c'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, c'est juste pour voir les détails pour les entraînements_. Il était encore dans ses pensées, en train de se convaincre de rester calme, quand il entendit trois petits coups à sa porte

« Ichigo le déjeuner est prêt, tu viens ? »

« J'arrive Yuzu, merci. »

Il sortit de sa chambre et suivit sa soeur jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Le déjeuner se déroula normalement, selon les normes de la famille Kurosaki, Ichigo eut donc droit à quelques attaques presque surprises de son père, Karin souffla en constatant une fois de plus que le cas de son père était désespéré et Yuzu toute à son innocence, rigola de bon coeur en voyant sa famille heureuse.

Après le repas et avoir parlé un peu avec sa famille de tout et de rien Ichigo retourna dans sa chambre et se demandas'il ne devait pas se changer, il s'était habillé à la va vite ce matin. _Même si c'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, y'a rien d'mal à vouloir être bien sappé quand on sort !_ Il troqua donc son vieux jean contre un bermuda rouge et blanc à carreaux et un marcel blanc assez près du corps qui mettait le teint de sa peau en valeur. Il était quatorze heures trente, il lui restait donc une bonne heure avant de partir pour retrouver Shinji. Il se mit à ranger sa chambre puisqu'au son cerveau avait rendus l'âme depuis que le mot « rendez-vous » avait passé les lèvres de Shinji, il était donc incapable de faire quelque chose impliquant un niveau de concentration trop important. Il alluma sa chaine hi-fi et mit la musique un peu plus fort give me everything* retentit dans la chambre, tout ce qu'il fallait pour motiver le jeune homme. Si quelqu'un avait été dans la chambre du shinigami remplaçant il aurait même pu voir le jeune homme se déhancher légèrement !

XXX XX

*Give me everything est une chanson de Pitbull

Je me demande si mes chapitres ne sont pas un peu court, vous en pensez quoi? Etant donné que j'ai un ou deux chapitres d'avance, si vous les trouvez trop court je peux en poster deux à la fois... c'est vous qui voyez!

à Jeudi !


	5. Chapter 5 Rendezvous part 1

Voilà le 5ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour les commentaires ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont même motivé à écrire le lemon! donc vous savez qu'il y en aura un, en même temps le rating M n'est pas là par hasard ! ^^ je vous dis pas dans combien de chapitre par contre faut garder un peu de suspens !

Je vous avez proposé de mettre deux chapitres à chaque fois vus qu'ils sont un peu court donc je poste le 6ème en même temps!

Voilà s'il vous plait laisser des commentaires ça me motive vraiment ! Merci à ceux qui ont un rajouter mon histoire en favoris ou en alerte j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire...

Voilà bonne lecture...

XXX XX

Chapitre V : Rendez-vous

La chambre d'Ichigo n'avait jamais été aussi bien rangé ! Il était quinze hzeures trente et il préféra sortir de chez lui avant de s'attaquer au reste de la maison. Il savait qu'il serait en avance et prit donc son temps. Il arriva devant le lycée avec 10 minutes d'avance, s'appuya contre la grille et plia la jambe pour que son pied repose également contre les barreaux. Il releva la tête et regarda le ciel bleu pour essayer de se calmer. Plus l'heure approchait plus son coeur battait vite, jamais il ne s'était mis dans un état pareil pour quelqu'un. Mais là c'était différent, il avait envie que tout se passe bien avec Shinji, envie de lui plaire, envie d'être un adolescent de 19 ans comme tous les autres. Le fait que Shinji soit un homme ne lui faisait pas peur, il avait été élevé dans un environnement plus que tolérant et ne voyant donc pas l'homosexualité comme quelque chose de choquant. Sans encore parler d'amour il savait que le blond l'attiré physiquement, il ne pouvait pas résister au regard du vizards, il avait l'impression que chaque fois que les yeux de Shinji se posaient sur lui ils pouvaient le déshabiller instantanément. Son sourire aussi lui faisait de l'effet même si là il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver, peut être cette sensation de danger que lui procurait le sourire du jeune bond. Et puis son corps, qu'il avait deviné comme étant fin et fort à la fois, juste assez pour se laisser aller...

La personnalité de Shinji l'attiré aussi beaucoup, clairement il devait avoir de sérieux problème psychologique pour être attiré par quelqu'un comme lui, mais il se retrouvait dans l'humour du vizard et puis avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui, c'était comme si on lui avait enlevé un énorme boulet qu'il traînait avec lui depuis qu'il avait eu ses pouvoirs. C'était la première fois qu'il relâchait sa garde complètement, il se sentait en sécurité et léger ce qui était tout nouveaux pour lui mais déjà si agréable...

Shinji arriva quelques minutes en avance, il remarqua Ichigo adossait aux portes du lycée, _p'tain c'est quoi cette position ! Il a pas d'instinct d'survie s'gamin !_ Il s'avança vers le jeune homme discrètement. Une fois à quelques mètres il ne peut réprimer son sourire en sachant très bien qu'il allait faire peur au shinigami remplaçant.

« YO ! »

En effet, ça ne manqua pas Ichigo fit un bon de trois mètres, ce qui vue sa position fit qu'il se cogna la tête aux barreaux assez fort.

« Putain mais t'es con ou quoi, ça s'fait pas de s'faufilait comme ça ! »

« C'pas ma faute si t'as la tête dans les nuages ! Même si j'suis flatté qu'tu penses à moi faut faire gaffe on sait jamais s'qui peut se passer ! »

Ichigo vira au rouge en une fraction de seconde. Car oui il était effectivement en train de penser au blond. Shinji réussit quant à lui à cacher sa surprise, il avait dit ça totalement au hasard juste pour le titiller. _C'est quoi cette tête, vraiment aucun instinct de survie !_

« Bon on y vas ? » Ichigo releva les yeux, un peu surpris que Shinji n'en ait pas profité pour se moquer de lui, mais franchement soulagé.

« J'te suis »

« Ah... Ichigo j'te préfère quand t'es docile comme ça ! »

« Enfoiré ! »

Shinji se mit à rire ce qui empêcha Ichigo de lui donner le coup qu'il avait prévu. Merde ! Les deux hommes se dirigèrent au hasard des rues, parlant de tout et de rien. Shinji en apprit plus sur Ichigo, qu'il avait deux soeurs jumelles plus jeunes que lui, que son père était « complètement taré », que sa mère était morte en voulant le protégé d'un hollow. Il apprit aussi comment il avait obtenu ses pouvoirs de shinigami avec en bonus son hollow. En fait tout cela il le savait déjà, Urahara le lui avait déjà raconté mais ça il ne pouvait pas le dire à Ichigo.

Shinji ne parla pas beaucoup de lui, Ichigo lui posait pourtant des questions mais le vizard arrivait toujours à lui retourner la question ou à changer de sujet. Le blond préférait éviter d'avoir à mentir plus que nécessaire, surtout qu'au fond de lui il regrettait déjà les mensonges qu'il avait déjà dit.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant un grand parc, ils décidèrent de trouver un endroit un peu isolé pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Ils repérèrent un coin isolé par de grands cerisiers au bord d'un lac. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, silencieux appréciant le moment et la compagnie de l'autre.

« Donc j'ai parlé un peu avec tout le monde de ta situation et on a décidé que seulement trois d'entre nous t'aiderais à contrôler ton hollow, les autres sont tout simplement pas assez fort. On commencera dès lundi donc je te conseille de trouver une bonne excuse pour ton vieux vu que tu seras absent toute la journée. »

« Oh ok... merci. »

« En même temps on allait pas laisser un camarade se débrouiller seul ! J'suis djà assez étonné que t'es pu t'en sortir seul jusque-là, j'sais pas si tout seul j'aurais pu m'en sortir... »

« J'étais pas vraiment seul, Urahara m'a aidé du mieux qu'il a pu jusque-là. Je sais qu'il s'en veut un peu de m'avoir apporté un hollow en cadeau donc j'évite d'aller le voir pour ça. »

« Bah maintenant tu m'as moi ! tu gagnes au change c'est moi qui te l'dis ! »

« Ichigo rougit légèrement, puis sourit

« Comment tu peux en être si sûr vu qu'tu connais pas Urahara ! Moi j'pense au contraire que je vais souffrir avec toi comme camarade ! ... Merci Shinji, c'est la première fois que je m'sens vraiment entouré de gens qui peuvent me comprendre et ça fait vraiment du bien. »

Shinji était sous le choc, Ichigo l'avait pris par surprise en étant sentimental tout d'un coup, lui dire ça droit dans les yeux, avec ce regard... ce regard qui l'emprisonne dans une autre dimension, seul avec Ichigo. A partir du moment où Ichigo posa ce regard sur lui il oublia tout du monde extérieur, comme s'il se faisait attaquer par Tousen une nouvelle fois, tous ses sens étaient en alerte mais tous tourné vers Ichigo. C'est surement pour cela qu'il n'hésita pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il se pencha vers Ichigo et qu'il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Une caresse délicate, rien de brutal ou de fougueux. Le contact ne dura même pas une seconde et alors qu'il allait se reculait il sentit les lèvres d'Ichigo contre les siennes, une fois encore le contact était doux, les lèvres jouaient ensemble, se séparant pour mieux se réunir, Shinji fut surpris quand il sentit la langue d'Ichigo contre sa lèvre inférieure, dessinant les contour de celle-ci. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et laissa cette dernière s'aventurer à l'intérieur. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent Ichigo ne put réprimer un petit gémissement tandis que Shinji frissonna. Les deux hommes se perdirent dans leur premier baisers, leurs langues se découvrant et entamant une danse sensuelle. Jouant l'une avec l'autre pour soumettre ou se soumettre au rythme de leur propriétaire, cherchant toujours plus de contact, plus de frisson, plus de plaisir. Doucement Shinji commença à rompre le contact, leurs langues cessèrent leur danse, mais avant de revenir à la réalité déposa de nouveau, sensuellement ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo comme pour ne pas oublier leur douceur puis se recula.

Shinji se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux seulement quand il se sentit les rouvrir. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage en feu d'Ichigo, l'adolescent avait tourné la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne. Une fois encore les réactions d'Ichigo l'amusa.

« Eh bien Ichigo j'pensais pas qu't'étais si dévergondé ! »

« Tais toi ! c'est toi qui m'a embrassé ! » lui répondit Ichigo en se tournant enfin vers lui toujours aussi embarrassé parce qu'il venait de faire

« Umm oui c'est vrai, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé... » le sourire de Shinji s'étira encore un peu plus

« Me r'garde pas comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'tu veux m'bouffer »

« Nannnnn ... pas encore ! J'suis un gentleman, j'vais pas faire ça sans préliminaire ! »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, son visage venait d'inventait une nouvelle teinte de rouge et il se dit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet très très vite !

« On fait comment pour lundi ? j'veux dire je te rejoins où ? »

Shinji grimaça casseur d'ambiance !

« J'viendrais t'chercher chez toi et on ira au hangar de là, c'est sur l'chemin d'toute manière. »

« Au hangar ? »

« Oui t'pense p'têtre qu'on s'entraîne avec nos masques au parc municipal ? »

Le froissement de sourcil d'Ichigo s'accentua à la remarque.

« Ok, tu veux p't'être mon adresse ? »

« Nannn pas b'soin puisque j'vais t'raccompagné chez toi ! j't'ai dit j'suis un gentleman ! »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aimait la répartit du jeune homme. Il se releva se tourna vers le vizard toujours assis par terre

« On y vas ? »

Shinji regarda le jeune homme devant lui, à cet instant et pendant une demie seconde il pensa simplement qu'Ichigo était beau.

« On y vas. »

XXX XX

à tout de suite pour la suite ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Rendezvous part 2

Chapitre VI : rendez-vous part 2

Shinji était rentré chez lui de très bonne humeur, il avait passé un très bon moment avec Ichigo, il aimait la compagnie du jeune homme, son caractère, parce qu'il était son opposé sur beaucoup de points. Ichigo agissait à l'instinct, se laissait guidé et emporter par ses émotions tandis que lui planifier chaque action méticuleusement - cela faisait tout de même 100 ans qu'il pensait et planifier sa revanche sur Aizen - Quant aux émotions il voyait plus ça comme un frein que comme un moteur. Alors, le temps passé avec Ichigo était toujours une surprise, il ne savait jamais ce qui allait arriver, ce que le shinigami remplaçant aller dire... Le jeune homme était comme une bouffé d'oxygène.

Shinji s'installa sur son canapé, il repensa au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Ichigo, le goût des lèves du roux encore présent sur les siennes. Il avait été surpris quand Ichigo lui avait rendu son baiser et encore plus de le voir si entreprenant mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire cela lui donnait pleins d'idées pour pimenter leurs sessions d'entraînement, encore faudrait-il qu'il réussisse à se débarrasser de Kensei et Hachi. Il était 23h quand il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, froide, penser aux lèvres d'Ichigo ou ce qu'il aimerait faire de son corps l'avait un peu intoxiqué. Il sortait toujours nu de sa douche, il aimait bien se balader nu après sa douche en été, au grand désespoir des autres vizards qui connaissaient son anatomie aussi bien que la leur. Il alla cependant enfiler un bas de pyjama, un short en coton noir un peu trop grand pour lui puisqu'il tombait assez bas sur ses hanches pour laisser apparaître un début de V et retourna dans le salon où il remarqua son téléphone qui clignotait.

Il s'empara de l'appareil et s'aperçut qu'il avait un reçus un texto, il hésita un instant, la seule personne à lui envoyer des textos était Hiyori et à cette heure-là il n'avait pas la moindre envie de commencer une joute verbale avec elle. Il finit cependant par ouvrir sa messagerie, on ne sait jamais ça pouvait être important, une fois encore une réaction de surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage quand il tomba sur l'expéditeur du message. « C'était sympa comme après-midi...Merci à lundi, Ichigo ». Un grand sourire s'installa sur le visage du vizard, il hésita un instant cependant, il était tard et le jeune homme dormait peut-être, mais l'envie était trop grande. Il s'installa dans son lit bien confortablement et décida de répondre au message. « Toi aussi t'embrasse bien Ichigo, bonne nuit à lundi, Shin », la réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps « j'parlais pas d'ça, vieux pervers ! » - « autant pour moi... Moi aussi » - « bonne nuit » - « bonne nuit ».

Shinji déposa son téléphone sur la petite table de nuit à côté de son lit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée, son visage toujours marqué d'un sourire.

Le dimanche se déroula paisiblement chez les Kurosaki, Isshin essayait d'attaquer son fils plusieurs fois dans la journée afin de tester ses réflexes et sa force selon lui, par amour du ridicule selon sa fille Karin. Yuzu essayer d'apprendre à se soeur quelques recettes de cuisines assez simples, ce qui provoqua plusieurs départs d'incendie dans l'après-midi. Ichigo, s'était installé sur le canapé et essayer tant bien que mal de finir un livre ce qui, vu les attaques de son père s'avérait plutôt difficile. La journée s'écoula plutôt vite et au moment du diner Ichigo réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié de prévenir sa famille de son emploi du temps chargé pendant les vacances. Après quelques minutes de réflexion pour se trouver un alibi, il lança le sujet

« Je s'rai pas là d'la journée pendant les vacances, donc me compte pas pour les repas de midi Yuzuu »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu Ichi ? »

« Je vais aider Chad à travailler sur sa moto »

« Mais t'es nul en mécanique ! lui lança Karin »

« Bien sûr qu'nan j'suis pas nul en mécanique ! et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé entre nous donc voilà... »

« Ohhh du temps entre homme, t'as raison mon fils ! »

Ichigo culpabilisa un peu quand il se rendit compte que, effectivement, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps avec son ami. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la vaisselle, Yuzu était en train de débarrasser et Ichigo se leva pour l'aider. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée après avoir passé du temps avec sa famille, il remonta, prit une douche et alla se coucher, d'après ce que lui avait dit Shinji l'entrainement serait dur, alors autant être en forme. Alors qu'il venait de fermer les yeux son portable sonna pour l'avertir qu'il venait de recevoir un message. « j'passe te chercher à 9h, sois prêt et de bonne humeur ! » il répondit rapidement, « Ok, bonne nuit ». Il attendit quelques instants mais ne reçus pas de réponse, un peu déçus il reposa son téléphone.

Le lendemain comme convenu Ichigo attendait Shinji devant chez lui, il était huit heures quarente cinq. Il s'était réveillé à l'heure mais après avoir passé quinze bonnes minutes devant sa penderie pour savoir comment s'habiller - chose capitale quand il allait passer la grande majorité de sa journée en uniforme de shinigami - il avait pris un petit- déjeuner expresse et était maintenant en avance. Encore. Heureusement pour lui Shinji aussi était en avance et arriva quelques minutes seulement après qu'Ichigo soit sorti de chez lui.

« Yo ! T'es en avance Ichigo »

« Toi aussi »

« Oui mais moi j'habite pas là ! »

« ... »

« On y vas, on aura cas prendre not 'temps. »

« J'te suis »

Les deux hommes marchaient en silence, happé par leurs pensées. Bientôt un vieux hangar entra dans le champ de vision d'Ichigo

« C'est là ? »

« Ouep, classe hein ? » Ichigo sourit, Shinji avait l'air fier de cet endroit alors que pour lui ce n'était qu'un vieux bâtiment.

« Super classe ! » répondit-il ironique

« Hé te fous pas d'la gueule d'mon hangar ! »

« J'oserais pas ! » Son sourire s'agrandit

« Arrête de rire ! »

« J'ris pas j'souris c'pas pare - ». Shinji ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer une nouvelle fois.

Ichigo ne vit rien venir, il sentait simplement les lèvres douces et chaudes de Shinji sur les siennes, le contact lui donna des frissons. Les lèvres de Shinji s'appliquaient, ni trop pressé ni trop timide elles se collaient et se décollaient des siennes au rythme imposait par le blond. Lorsqu'il sentit sa lèvre inférieure se faire gentiment mordre Ichigo sortit de sa rêverie et entra dans la danse. Il ne laissait plus les lèvres de Shinji se décollaient, allant toujours à leur poursuite ou leur rencontre. Au bout de quelques instants il réalisa qu'il voulait plus, plus de contact, plus de chaleur et ouvrit légèrement le passage pour se laisser envahir par les assauts de Shinji.

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pris possession des lieux, les langues entrèrent en contact et ne lâchèrent plus, s'enroulant, se touchant, ils leur fallaient plus, plus de contact. Ichigo passa ses bras sur les épaules de Shinji comme appuis pour laisser une de ses mains vagabondait dans les cheveux blonds tandis que l'autre avait entamé de légères caresses sur la nuque de ce même blond. Sentant les doigts d'Ichigo sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, Shinji passa ses bras dans le dos d'Ichigo, ses mais s'arrêtant sur les hanches du jeune shinigami pour le rapprocher de lui. Sous le contact des doigts de chacun le baiser de fit plus passionné, Shinji avait une langue experte, elle caressait le moindre centimètre de peau à sa portée. Ichigo avait chaud, cette langue le rendait fou, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Le son était comme un déclic pour Shinji qui rapprocha encore plus Ichigo de lui, leurs jambes se touchaient, s'il se rapprochait encore de quelques millimètres ce serait leurs bassins qui seraient en contact, au même moment Ichigo resserra son étreinte, mais au bout de quelques secondes se recula, ses poumons brûlaient, il lui fallait de l'air.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent le souffle court. Ichigo évita quelques instants le regard de Shinji qu'il sentait sur lui, puis tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux de Shinji débordaient de passion, il en voulait plus. Ichigo rougit quelque peu, lui aussi voulait plus mais ne c'était pas encore aventuré à y penser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Shinji et autant il voulait plus qu'échanger des baisers enflammé autant il ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui, sa virginité il la perdrait avec quelqu'un qu'il aime, avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Shinji sentait la tension s'accumuler entre lui et Ichigo et décida que « la minute passion » était terminé, il reprit donc ses esprits et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : mettre Ichigo mal à l'aise

« Ça c'est pour t'être foutu d'la gueule d'mon hagard, t'y réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois ! S'tu veux t'branler avant d'entrer y'a des buissons là-bas ».

« Enfoiré ! c'est moi qui vais t'branler tu vas voir ! »

« Oh parce t'pensais qu'j'allais t'laisser m'toucher gamin ? »

« Ta gueule, vieux pervers ! »

Ichigo allait mettre un coup de poing à Shinji quand la porte du hangar s'ouvrit. Ichigo vit deux hommes se tenir à l'entrée, un homme à la carrure de militaire, avec de court cheveux gris et de multiple piercing et un homme avec une forte corpulence, les cheveux courts et rose avec une moustache assortit.

« Yo Kensei, Hachi v'là Ichigo. Ichigo dit bonjour à tes nouveaux professeurs Kensei et Hachi.

Ichigo dévisagea un instant les deux hommes avant de s'avançait vers eux et de leur tendre la main pour les saluer.

« Enchanté et merci »

« Nous remercie pas, lui répondit l'homme prénommé Kensei. On remercie pas les gens qui vont vous faire souffrir. »

Ichigo après quelques secondes de surprise, sourit, content de voir que ses « professeurs » prenait la chose au sérieux. _Au moins le ton est donné... !_

XXX XX

Voilà alors alors?

La suite lundi peut être plus tôt si je suis motivé pour écrire ce week-end entre mes révisions, dans le prochain chapitre on commence l'entraînement! à votre avis qu'est-ce qui attend Ichigo?

Bon week end!


	7. Chapter 7 L'entraînement part 1

On est lundi donc voici la suite de trouver sa place :) ! Toujours deux chapitres puisqu'ils sont toujours aussi cours et qu'en plus ils vont ensemble !

Merci pour les supers reviews et même si je me répète merci d'ajouter mon histoire en favoris ou en alerte !

J'espère que les chapitres vous plairont...

Bonne lecture ...

XXX XX

Chapitre VII : L'entraînement

Ichigo suivit Shinji à l'intérieur du hangar, l'espace se résumait en une immense pièce, vide de tous meubles ou fournitures quelconques, un coin cuisine dans le coin de la pièce avec en tout et pour tout un lavabo, une plaque de cuisson, un frigidaire et un placard. Enfin dans le coin opposé se trouvait une pièce, la porte n'étant pas fermée Ichigo remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la salle de douche avec un lavabo, un toilette et une douche.

« Vous vivez là ? »

« Ça va pas la tête ! Et puis quoi encore ! on s'en sert pour s'entraîner mais on reste chez... chez un ami le reste du temps. » Lui répondit Kensei

« Bon c'pas tout ça mais si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? » Interrompit Shinji. « Jt'explique Ichi, pour maîtriser ton hollow t'vas d'voir te battre contre lui, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'tes l'plus fort des deux et qu'son intérêt c'est d'être ton allier. Pour t'préparer à c'combat Kensei va s'charger t'entraîner physiquement. Même si d'après c'que tu m'as dis t'as l'air doué, ton combat contre ton hollow ne ressemblera à aucun autre t'dois avoir aucun point faible. Donc tant qu'Kensei m'dit pas qu't'es prêt tu t'battras contre lui, des questions ? »

« Comment Kensei saura qu'j'suis prêt ? »

« Quand tu m'auras battu » lui répondit le principal intéressé.

« Oh ok. Et pourquoi Kensei et pas toi ? » Demande Ichigo à Shinji

« Parc 'que Kensei est celui qui a maîtrisé son hollow le plus rapidement. »

« Ok »

« Bon j'continue, reprit Shinji. Ensuite vient l'entraînement psychologique d'Hachi. C'est l'plus important pour battre ton hollow. Il faut un mental d'acier pour contrôler son hollow, n'avoir aucune faille qu'il puisse utiliser contre toi. Il faut aussi qu't'es un parfait contrôle d'ton reatsu, ton gros point faible. Ça viendra pas d'un coup mais au moins t'aura les bases pour ton combat. D'autres questions ? »

« Hum non. »

« Bien al- »

« Ah si toi tu sers à quoi ? »

« Classe Ichi, très classe... Moi je supervise et j'prends l'relais si Kensei à des problèmes et surtout j'te matte en plein effort. D'autres questions ? »

« Ouai, pourquoi tu t'mets à m'appeler Ichi ? » Demanda Ichigo, ignorant la provocation du vizard.

« Parce qu'au fond tu d'mandes que ça ! »

Ichigo ne savait pas s'il rougissait parce qu'en effet il aimait que Shinji l'appel comme ça ou bien parce que le jeune blond arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et un livre pour enfant qui plus est ! Quelques instants plus tard il observa Hachi faire des signes bizarres avec ses mains et une sorte de cage orange apparu devant lui, Kensei y entra et lui demanda de le suivre. Sans vraiment le mettre en garde Kensei se jeta sur lui et le combat commença.

Ichigo était épuisait, il transpirait comme jamais auparavant, chacun de ses muscles le tiraient douloureusement, il haletait et avait du mal à tenir sur ses pieds. Six heures, cela faisait six heures que Kensei et lui se battait sans relâche. Il ne savait pas si son adversaire était dans le même état que lui mais contrairement à lui c'était le cas, il n'en faisait rien paraître. Il ferma les yeux, respira lentement pour restaurer un rythme cardiaque normal, il se remémora alors Aizen et son regard si sûr de lui, lorsqu'il avait enfoncé sa main dans la poitrine de Rukia. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea son regard sur Kensei, ce dernier remarqua immédiatement le changement, ses yeux qui étaient encore quelques secondes auparavant submergé par la fatigue et la colère, étaient maintenant remplis d'assurance et de confiance.

Le changement ne passa pas non plus inaperçu pour Shinji qui était installé sur une petite montagne de planche de bois derrière la barrière installée par Hachi et qui observaitattentivement le combat. Il avait quand même été impressionné par la qualité du combat, la seul personne à avoir tenu aussi longtemps contre Kensei était luiet seulement pour entraîner l'homme aux cheveux gris. Les mouvements d'Ichigo étaient fluide, rapide et précis en tout cas avant que la fatigue ne l'atteigne. Ichigo lui-même était sûr de lui dans ses attaques. Shinji reconnaissait par endroit la patte de Kisuke, mais Ichigo avait développé son propre style de combat depuis son entraînement avec l'ancien capitaine. Puis les heures passant, le vrai test commença, Ichigo allait-il résisté à la fatigue ou choisir la facilité et laisser tomber. Shinji savait pour l'avoir entendu de Kisuke qu'Ichigo n'était pas du genre à abandonner mais, abandonner un combat et s'abandonner aux pulsions de son corps et donc s'écrouler de fatigue sont deux choses différentes, de plus Shinji voulait voir de ses propres yeux si tout ce que lui avait dit son vieil ami était vrai.

Après six heures d'un rude combat, Shinji pouvait voir la fatigue partout sur Ichigo, sur ses muscle tendu à l'extrême, sur ses mains qui lâchaient lentement prise sur Zangetsu et dans ses yeux. Il vit Ichigo fermer les yeux et respirer plus calmement et lorsqu'il vit le regard du jeune homme quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage. Il ne put détacher ses yeux d'Ichigo tellement le jeune homme débordé d'assurance. Et si Shinji avait encore le moindre doute sur ses sentiments pour Ichigo ils disparurent à cet instant. En regardant le jeune homme reprendre le combat il comprit qu'Ichigo était plus qu'une mission, que quoi qu'il éprouve pour le jeune shinigami ses sentiments étaient sérieux. Jamais il ne pourrait le laisser derrière après leur combat contre Aizen, jamais il ne pourrait jouer avec un homme au regard si honnête. Son coeur s'emballa quand il repensa aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, tout avait semblé si juste, chacun avait semblé tellement à sa place que Shinji ne réalisait que maintenant que ses sentiments pour le jeune roux était profond. Très profond.

Deux choses interrompirent ses pensées, tout d'abord il se demanda comment faire pour aller plus loin avec Ichigo, il savait que le jeune homme l'aimait bien, il n'était pas aveugle et avait bien vu les regards que le plus jeune lui lançait, il avait entendu les gémissements durant leurs baisers et les baisers en eux-mêmes étaient une preuve bien suffisante pour Shinji, on embrassait pas quelqu'un comme ça sans un minimum de sentiment derrière. Il lui restait à savoir jusqu'où ces sentiments s'étendaient. Puis il pensa à son groupe d'ami et la mission qu'ils lui avaient confiés, leur haine pour tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin au shinigami, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir il ressentait la même chose, mais Ichigo était différent. Il était Ichigo. Alors comment évoquer le fait qu'il ne voulait plus se servir du plus jeune et qu'il voulait encore moins le laisser derrière une fois le combat fini. Il réfléchissait à divers scénario, n'entendant pas Hachi s'installait à ses côtés. Quand celui-ci prit la parole il sursauta sur le coup de la surprise.

« Ça va pas d'me faire peur comme ça, t'veux m'tuer ! »

« Désolé Shinji, c'est plutôt rare que j'arrive à surprendre quelqu'un, on me voit arriver en général... »

« C'pas une raison ! »

« Tu sais... moi je l'aime bien le p'tit, il nous regarde pas de haut ou comme des monstres comme l'aurait fait un shinigami. Puis il est coriace pour tenir plus de six heures contre Kensei ! Comme l'a dit Kisuke il est doué et sera vraiment un atout contre Aizen. J'pense même qu'il nous voit déjà comme des camarades plus que comme des étrangers, il ferait sûrement un bon camarade nan ? »

Shinji dévisagea Hachi, cherchant où il venait en venir. Hachi regardait devant lui, les yeux toujours fixé sur le combat au cas où il devrait intervenir pour dissoudre ou renforcer sa barrière. Il sentait les yeux de Shinji sur lui, le scrutant pour essayer de le déchiffrer. Cependant il ne fit rien d'autre que sourire.

« Et donc où t'veux en vnir ? »

« Nulle part, j'dis juste que moi j'l'aime bien le gamin. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Hachi s'éloigna, il venait de remarquer une brèche dans sa barrière et se dirigea vers elle pour la réparer. Shinji le suivit des yeux, puis finit par laisser échapper un rire. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la scène de combat.

« J'pense qu'c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Il est tard et j'ai faim, Hachi t'veux bien aller faire deux trois courses pour s'midi ? »

Sans répondre l'homme se dirigea vers la grande porte du hangar.

« Ok si Hach' va acheter la bouffe j'vais aller prendre une douche. » Lança Kensei

Les deux vizards étant partis, Ichigo et Shinji se retrouvèrent seul. Ichigo s'allongea de tout son long par terre, luttant pour à la fois récupérer son souffle et ne pas s'endormir sur le champ. Shinji le regarda, ses yeux déshabillant le jeune homme étaler à ses pieds. Il pouvait voir la poitrine du shinigami monter et descendre en rythme. Il voyait ses lèvres entre ouverte pour capturer l'air que ses poumons lui réclamait. Il voyait également ses bras musclés se décontracté petit à petit. Il voyait l'homme à ses pieds et en plus de le trouver beau, avait une forte envie de le bouffer ! Il sourit une nouvelle fois et s'assit derrière la tête d'Ichigo de façon à le surplomber.

« T'es vraiment bien débrouillé Ichi, à part moi personne n'a tenu aussi longtemps contre Kensei ».

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que la tête de Shinji était penchée au-dessus de la sienne, dans cette position il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le blond droit dans les yeux. Il remarqua que le regard de Shinji avait quelque peu changé il était doux et chaud, un peu comme une couverture en hiver. Il se sentait enlacer. Pour une fois il ne détourna pas les yeux, il était encore sous le coup de son combat, plein de confiance et de fierté.

« Ça veut dire que j'peux t'prendre dès demain ? »

Le sourire de Shinji s'élargit

« Laisse-moi r'mettre les choses aux claires gamin, si par le plus grand des hasards t'étais près demain, c'est pas toi qui m'prendrais mais moi qui t'bouffrais »

« Ah oui ? »

« Evidemment ! »

Shinji remarqua la main d'Ichigo se redressait et s'agrippait à sa nuque. Cependant le reste il ne le vit pas venir. Ichigo l'avait attiré à lui s'emparant de ses lèvres pour l'embrassait avidement. C'était la première fois que Shinji ne menait pas la danse, il ne pouvait pas rivalisé avec la force de l'étreinte que lui imposait le plus jeune. Il sentait Ichigo lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, puis lécher du bout de la langue chaque endroit agressait. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir aux sensations qu'Ichigo éveillé en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa le plus jeune s'emparer de sa propre langue, jouant, l'encerclant de sa langue. La danse était sauvage, Ichigo le mordillé gentiment dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Encore une fois un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvree tellement les sensations étaient bonnes. Après encore quelques secondes Ichigo relâcha son étreinte et rendit sa liberté à Shinji.

« Pardon qui bouffe qui déjà ? » Demanda Ichigo avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard que Shinji ne lui connaissait pas.

Shinji se mit à rire, un rire franc et joyeux qui fit sourire Hachi qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et qui provoqua un drôle de froncement de sourcil chez Kensei.

« Hachi... »

« Hum ? »

« Depuis quand y rit comme ça l'autre abruti ? »

« Depuis aujourd'hui apparemment »

« Hun. T'as ramné quoi à bouffer ? »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine laissant les deux autres à leur fou rire.

XXX XX

Voilà alors? Une review serait la bienvenue parce que je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre :s mais bon faut bien faire avancer l'histoire!

Merci :)


	8. Chapter 8 L'entraînement part 2

Chapitre VIII : L'entrainement part 2

Les quatre hommes étaient à table et mangeaient en silence. Cependant après quelques minutes Kensei brisa le silence.

« Dis-moi Ichigo comment ça s'passe avec ton hollow ces derniers temps ? »

« Umm j'avoue que depuis ma rencontre avec Shinji il s'est fait plutôt discret, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est tapis dans une grotte et qu'il attend... attend quoi je sais pas trop mais en tout cas ça fait vraiment du bien, c'est comme si j'étais de nouveau le chef dans ma propre tête.. »

« C'est sûrement parc 'que le hollow de Shinji est plus puissant que le tiens, il sent qu'si il sort d'sa cachette y vas s'faire latter alors il préfère resté caché. Tant mieux se s'ra plus facile pour toi de t'entraîner si y t'laisse tranquille »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Ce que venait de lui dire Kensei paraissait assez logique mais même s'il était soulagé que son hollow soit sous contrôle grâce à la présence de Shinji, son côté guerrier n'aimait pas savoir que le blond assis à côté de lui était plus fort que lui. Il grimaça légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à Kensei et le fit sourire. La réaction du jeune homme était compréhensible, même lui avait encore du mal à avaler le fait que Shinji soit un redoutable adversaire. Il n'avait jamais réussi à battre le blond alors qu'il se connaissait depuis plus de 100 ans et qu'ils s'étaient battus un nombre incalculable de fois. De plus l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division était devenu encore plus fort depuis l'apparition de son hollow. Parmi eux il était celui qui arrivait le mieux à contrôler son hollow et donc à se servir de ses pouvoirs.

La fin de repas se fit en silence, chacun était accaparé par ses pensées. Après avoir débarrassé et tirer à la courte paille se fut Shinji qui fut chargé de faire la vaisselle, ce qui faillit provoquer un énième combat entre Kensei et lui. Hachi rejoignit Ichigo, la deuxième partie de l'entrainement allait commencer. Shinji venait de finir la vaisselle et rejoignit Kensei qui était adosse à rondin de bois qui servait de siège à Shinji un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le jeune blond reprit sa place et souffla. Il savait que le plus dur était à venir, pour quelqu'un comme Ichigo l'entraînement d'Hachi serait surement l'épreuve la plus dure qu'il aurait à passer.

« Tu penses qu'y va s'en sortir ? lui demanda Kensei »

« J'sais pas, même moi j'ai eu du mal, j'ai eu des insomnies pendant une semaine et pourtant j'ai bien plus de 19 ans et ma vie n'a pas été chamboulé comme la sienne... J'espère juste qu'il tiendra l'coup. »

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de parler et commencèrent à observer la scène.

« Ichigo, on va commencer par des exercices de respirations. Installe toi dans la position qui te semble la plus confortable. »

Ichigo fit comme on lui dit, il croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il suivit les instructions d'Hachi, ferma les yeux, inspira et expira à un rythme lent et régulier. Puis il sentit une pression au niveau de sa nuque et se sentit partir, tomber en arrière dans un trou noir sans fond, il était paniqué mais n'arrivait pas à crier, aucun son de sortait de sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux , une fois encore tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que du noir, comme s'il s'était fait avaler par une ombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et comme pour se rassurer il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de parler, il fut soulagé quand il entendit le son de sa voix raisonné dans ses oreilles. Il se releva et observa les alentours, rien tout était noir. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait quand il vit deux séries d'images, une à sa droite et l'autre à sa gauche, défilait à toute vitesse, comme si l'on appuyait sur un bouton d'avance rapide. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui se trouvait sur les images jusqu'à ce que le rythme ralentisse.

Quand il réalisa ce qui se trouvait sur les deux séries d'images il resta sans voix. Son coeur se serra et il eut du mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver son calme, après quelques minutes il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux mais les images étaient toujours là et étaient toujours les mêmes. Sur celle de gauche il pouvait voir sa mère lui sourire, enfin sourire à un Ichigo d'une dizaine d'année, il voyait son père l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur la joue. Son coeur se serra si fort qu'il pensa qu'il allait s'arrêter. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son père avec un tel regard, remplis de tendresse et d'amour. Sur une autre il voyait sa mère en train de faire à manger avec une très jeune Yuzuu à ses côtés. Masaki parlait à se fille qui la regardait avec de grand yeux débordant d'amour. Sur l'image suivante sa mère était en train de courir après Karin pour essayer de lui faire porter une jolie robe bleu. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il réalisa que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes seulement lorsque sa vision devint flou. Il s'essuyât les yeux et continua d'observer le défiler d'image. Tous ces souvenirs et toutes ces images de sa mère lui faisaient tellement mal, mais en même temps tellement de bien qu'il ne savait plus quoi ressentir, son coeur hésitait franchement entre un bonheur intense et le déchirement.

Il se stoppa net devant la prochaine série d'image, ces images il les connaissait trop bien. Il était au bord de la rivière et voulait aider une jeune fille, sa mère courait dernière lui, il l'entendait appelait son nom. Il se retourna et du haut de ses neuf ans ne comprit pas toute la scène, juste le résultat. Sa mère était allongée dans l'herbe, immobile. Il ferma les yeux une fois encore son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser, la tête lui tourna il était sur le point de vomir. Toutes les émotions et sensations qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour revenaient à la surface et l'étouffaient. Il fallait qu'il respire mais tout l'air du monde ne semblait pas suffire. Il détourna le regard et remarqua pour la première fois que les images de droite, qui jusqu'à présent étaient identiques à celle de gauche, venait de changer. Sur celle de droite il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille près de la rivière, sa mère lui tenait la main et lui parlait gentiment. Son regard de nouveau flou il se dirigea vers les images, il voyait sa mère et lui rentrer, son père embrassait sa femme et son fils alors que Karin et Yuzu arrivaient en courant pour se jetait dans les bras de leur mère. Il ne put empêchait sa main de caresser l'image devant ses yeux. Les images qui suivirent ne faisait que lui montrer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si sa mère n'était pas venue à son secours. Elle aurait été présente lors de son entré au collège et au lycée, elle aurait été présente quand il avait été félicité d'être le meilleur élève de sa promo, elle aurait été là pour les dix ans de Yuzuu et Karin. Elle aurait été là pour tout.

Shinji avait les poings tellement serrer qu'il ne les sentait plus. Le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux étaient insupportable, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant de se jeter sur Ichigo pour le réveiller et le sortir de sa transe. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, Ichigo était le seul à pouvoir se battre contre ses propres démons et ses propres souffrances. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'adolescent devant lui, je jeune roux était assis les jambes croisées, les mains sur ses cuisses, rien ne pouvait laisser imaginer l'horreur qu'il vivait. Pourtant Shinji ne pouvait pas détourner le regard des larmes qui coulaient lourdement des yeux toujours fermé d'Ichigo. Son coeur s'était serré à la seconde où il avait vu couler la première larmeet depuis cette douleur dans la poitrine ne le quittait plus. _Reveille toi Ichi, s'il te plait réveille toi.._

Ichigo avait fermé les yeux il ne pouvait plus supporter le regard de sa famille, il ne pouvait plus supporter se sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire mais il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et vite avant de perdre la raison. Il sentit ses jambes se dérobaient et préféra se mettre à quatre pattes avant de s'éffondrer. Il en profita pour inspirer et expirer calmement tout va bien Ichigo, tu as surpassé la douleur y'a 10 ans tu peux y arriver aujourd'hui aussi. Respire, respire.. Quand il se redressa il aperçut deux portes blanches une à sa droite et l'autre à sa gauche. Il avança vers elles et n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'emprunter celle de gauche.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floue et il mit du temps à comprendre qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans le hangar des visards.

« Ichigo ! cria Shinji »

Ichigo ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer, il tourna la tête vers le son de la voie de Shinji et fut rassuré de trouver le blond à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il voulait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, quelqu'un d'assez fort pour le soutenir et Shinji était tout ça. Il sentit Shinji le prendre dans ses bras et lui passait la main dans les cheveux. Il enfouit sa tête dans le coup du visard et se laissa aller. Il pleura un petit moment, en silence. De l'extérieur personne n'aurait pu dire que le shinigami remplaçant pleurer, seul Shinji qui sentait les larmes couler dans son coup était dans la confidence.

Kensei et Hachi avaient préféré laisser les deux hommes seuls et étaient rentrés.

Ichigo avait mi de bonnes minutes à reprendre le contrôle mais avait fini par arrêter de pleurer. Il sortit le de l'étreinte de Shinji n'osant pas vraiment le regarder en face. Shinji lui donna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête ce qui en plus de faire légèrement sourire lui remit les idées en place. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de pleurer la mort de sa mère. C'est en silence que les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie du hangar. Une fois à l'air libre Ichigo ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

« Aller Ichi j'te ramène chez toi, il est assez tard »

« Je.. je veux pas rentrer chez moi, j'vais avoir besoin d'un peut plus de temps avant de pouvoir revoir mon père et mes soeurs. J'vais aller dormir chez Chad, après tout c'était mon excuse pour pas que ma famille s'inquiète. »

« Chez Chad ? um um non non si tu dois passer la nuit chez quelqu'un c'est chez moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? j'connais Chad depuis bien plus longtemps ! »

« Oui mais Chad t'as pas envie de l'bouffer... enfin j'espère pas ! »

C'est en rougissant qu'Ichigo répondit à Shinji « J'vois pas l'rapport... »

« Aller Ichi, j'pense que tu s'ras beaucoup mieux avec moi qu'avec Chad ce soir. J'vais pas d'sauter d'sus, enfin pas tant qu'tu supplieras pas ! »

« Tsss comme si j'allais t'supplier d'quoi qu'se soit ! Pervers ! »

C'est l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'Ichigo suivit Shinji. Il était vraiment séduit par le jeune blond, bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il espérait juste qu'il ne se trompait pas en s'attachant à lui.

XXX XX

Voilà pour le premier jour d'entraînement... vous en avez pensez quoi de l'entraînement d'Hachi? Je me demande si Ichigo est pas un peu OOC mais bon je pense que sa mère reste un sujet sensible pour lui...

S'il vous plait une tite review pour me motiver à écrire la suite ?

A jeudi pour deux nouveau chapitres je penses dont THE chapitre :P


	9. Chapter 9 Prend moi dans tes bras 1

Voilà le 9ème chapitre, je le poste un jour en avance parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire demain ( je crois que les révisions vont me tuer, vivement la fin de l'année ! ) alors dans le doute je me suis dit que j'allais le poster aujourd'hui :)

Je ne met qu'un chapitre mais il est long donc j'espère que je suis pardonnée et si j'ai le temps demain je mettrai le 10.

Rating du chapitre : M pour cause de lemon donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les relations sexuelles entre hommes vous pouvez zapper ce chapitre puisqu'il n'y a aucune révélation primordial pour le reste de l'histoire.

Voilà encore une fois merci pour les commentaires et les ajouts en alertes et favoris c'est un vrai moteur pour continuer d'écrire cette histoire surtout avec les révisions.

Bonne lecture...

XXX XX

Chapitre IX : Prend moi dans tes bras

Après quelques minutes de marche, Ichigo se trouva devant l'immeuble de Shinji, un des plus grands - et luxueux - de Karakura. Il suivit le vizard en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur, Shinji appuya sur le bouton du 23ème et dernier étage. Quand Shinji ouvrit la porte de chez lui, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en grand, l'appartement, ou plutôt le duplex était vraiment class. L'entrée donnée sur une grande pièce à vivre dans des tons chocolat, kaki et orange foncé, meublé avec goût. Il avança un peu plus vers et remarqua sur sa gauche la cuisine toute équipée, qui était séparée du salon seulement par un comptoir en marbre noir. Ichigo continua son avancée et se trouva maintenant dans la pièce à vivre, il remarqua la baievitrée qui occupée tout le mur en face de lui et qui donnait une vue magnifique de la ville, on pouvait même voir la rivière, j'suis sûr que si j'cherche bien j'peux même trouver ma maison... Il continua son observation et remarqua les escaliers en fer noir près de la cuisine qui menait à l'étage, celui-ci était ouvert sur le reste de l'appartement, la seule séparation étant constituée de poutre en fer noir. Deux portes donnaient sur la pièce à vire, l'une d'elles étaient ouvertes et Ichigo remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du vizard.

Shinji était quant à lui dans la cuisine, la réaction d'Ichigo l'amusait assez, il était reconnaissant au jeune homme de ne pas poser de questions sur comment il pouvait se payer un appartement de ce standing. Le fait est que depuis plus 100 ans qu'il était dans le monde réel il avait appris à bien manipuler la bourse et avait amassé un bon paquet d'argent. Il quitta Ichigo des yeux pour se concentrer sur son frigo, en l'ouvrant il ne put réprimer une légère grimace. Mise à part deux trois légumes et un pot de yaourt il n'y avait pas grand-chose de comestible. Il le referma en soupirant et se retourna pour trouver Ichigo en train de le regarder et de sourire légèrement, le visage serein. Ichigo détourna la visage, gêné de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

« Désolé Ichi, mais y'a absolument rien à bouffer dans mon frigo, ça t'vas si on s'fait livrer ? »

« pas d'problème, par contre j'veux bien utiliser ta salle de bain, l'entraînement de Kensei était assez rude... »

« c'est la porte derrière toi, fait comme chez toi ! Tu veux que j'te passe des fringue ? »

« ouai j'veux bien »

« ok j'vais voir c'que j'trouve et j'te les déposerais sur mon lit »

Ichigo se retourna et partit vers la salle bain, qui était donc juste à côté de la chambre du blond. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Ichigo ne fut pas étonné de voir que la salle de bain était aussi luxueuse que le reste de l'appartement. La pièce était grande et disposée d'une douche à l'italienne ainsi que d'une baignoire à jet. La lumière était assez douce et n'agressait pas les yeux. Ichigo allait se déshabillait quand il remarqua dans la glace le reflet d'une porte ouverte, il se retourna assez brusquement mais constata que cette porte donnait sur la chambre de Shinji. Il s'avança et rentra dans la chambre, elle était dans les mêmes ton que la pièce à vivre, au milieu du mur à sa gauche se trouvait un grand lit, King size hein... on s'refuse rien ! De chaque côté se trouvait de petite caisse de bois noir qui servaient de table de nuit, sur ce même mur se trouvait la porte de la chambre toujours ouverte. En face du lit se trouvait une énorme penderie, assortie aux tables de nuit. Enfin sur le mur à sa droite se trouvait un grand miroir.

« En fait Ichi j'pensais qu'on allait manger avant d'passer aux choses sérieuses ! » le ton moqueur de Shinji le sortit de ses pensées.

Ichigo ne se risqua même pas à rentrer dans son jeu, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait insulté Shinji de pervers...

« ça tombe bien j'ai faim ! »

« tiens regarde le dépliant et dis-moi c'qui tente, j'vais commander pendant qu'tu sras sous la douche »

« umm ok... j'vais prendre le menu B2, merci »

Shinji retourna dans le salon et prit le téléphone pour passer la commande. Ichigo ayant fini son inspection, retourna dans la salle de bain et ferma la deuxième porte. Il se déshabilla et ouvrit le jet d'eau de la douche, cherchant la bonne température. Une fois trouvée il se plaça sous le jet. L'eau chaude était une bénédiction pour ses muscles, il baissa la tête et laissa la chaleur faire son travail de relaxation. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sous la douche mais sortit quand il remarqua que ses muscles avait maintenant la consistance d'un chamallow. Il prit une serviette propre du meuble sous l'évier, se sécha et l'enroula autour de ses hanches pour sortir par la porte de la chambre pour récupérer les vêtements que Shinji avait dû posé sur son lit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il resta figé un moment, Shinji était en boxer juste devant lui, il était en train de se changer et hésitait franchement entre deux pantalons de pyjama. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on le mangeait du regard. Les yeux d'Ichigo se baladaient sur le dos musclé du jeune bond, il le détaillé minutieusement, imprimant chaque parcelle de son corps, ses épaules n'étaient faites que de muscles, ses bras fins n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'Ichigo, ses mains... il imaginait tout ce que ses mains pouvait lui faire et rougit fortement. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les fesses de vizard. Elles étaient cachées derrière le boxer noir que portait encore Shinji, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles avaient été faite pour ses mains. Il rougit encore plus quand d'autres images s'invitèrent dans son imagination, qui était ce soir très productive.

La vue du corps presque nue de Shinji fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Ichigo pour envoyer valser le peu de résolutions qui lui restaient. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'il se repassait en boucle leur différent baisers, qu'il s'imaginait dans ses bras. Après les épreuves de la journée il n'avait pas la force de détourner les yeux et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il voulait être près de lui, il voulait le toucher. Il était temps de faire face à ses sentiments et d'agir, s'il ne faisait rien il ne saurait jamais ce que Shinji pouvait ressentir pour lui. C'est sûr cette pensée qu'il se rapprocha de vizard. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de Shinji, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, Ichigo ne savait pas s'il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué ou bien s'il attendait de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

Ichigo leva légèrement la main et plaça ses doigts sur l'omoplate de l'homme devant lui. Il avait imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois ce qu'il ressentirait s'il touchait la peau de Shinji, la réalité était bien plus intense. La peau sous ses doigts était douce et chaude. Il laissa voyager ses doigts et caressa le dos de Shinji, sans but précis, il s'imprégnait simplement des émotions qui explosaient en lui. Il remarqua que ses doigts caressaient maintenant la peau juste au-dessus de la ligne du boxer du vizard. Il entendit Shinji soupirer doucement, encourager par la réaction du jeune blond il fit disparaître la distance qui les séparaient et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, juste à la base du cou.

Shinji se retourna doucement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça quand il avait laissé Ichigo se rapprocher. Les doigts sur sa peau avait fait naître un tourbillon violent de sensations, tourbillon qui s'était accentué quand il avait senti les lèvres chaudes du shinigami sur la base de son cou. Il était très sensible du cou, alors quand Ichigo l'avait embrassé il n'avait pas pu réprimer un léger gémissement. Son esprit commençait à s'embrumer, il se retourna doucement pour faire face à l'adolescent, il mit du temps à détourner le regard du visage en face de lui, Ichigo avait les joues rosés et ses yeux avaient une lueur de désir qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il y lisait autre chose mais ne savait pas quel mot mettre dessus.

« Ichi... je sais pas où tu penses t'aventurer comme ça mais si t'es pas sûr de toi, ou que tu fais ça juste comme ça il faudrait mieux que tu t'arrêtes »

« ça veut dire que si je suis sûr de moi et que je sais exactement où je vais, tu me repousseras pas ? »

Shinji prit son temps avant de réponde, Ichigo avait l'air tellement sûr de lui mais en même temps tellement perdus. Il sentit des doigts chercher les siens et Ichigo enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Shinji prit cela comme un signe de la détermination du jeune shinigami et s'avança pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser était différent des précédent, passionné, avide. Shinji suçota langoureusement la lèvre inférieure d'Ichigo, alternant caresse du bout de la langue et légère morsure. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, il lui en fallait davantage il ouvrit la bouche et se laissa emporter lorsque la langue de Shinji effleura la sienne. Il s'accrocha au cou de Shinji le laissant mener la dance, si bien qu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient bougé que lorsque ses genoux rentrèrent en contact avec le rebord du lit. Il tomba assis sur le lit obligeant Shinji à rompre leur baiser.

Ichigo voyait un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Shinji

« qu'est-ce qui t'fait rire ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il cherchait à récupérer son souffle.

« rien j'apprécie juste la vue offerte ! »

Ichigo ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir, certes il sentait qu'il avait les joues rouges, mais jusque-là rien de nouveau. Ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux qu'il remarqua que sous l'effet de sa petite chute, sa serviette c'était desserrée et laissée donc apercevoir le bout de son membre, qui sous l'effet du baiser, c'était dressé et attendait impatiemment que l'on s'occupe de lui.

C'est à ce moment-là que le visage d'Ichigo inventa une nouvelle nuance de rouge, il se précipita pour remettre sa serviette en place mais fut arrêter par Shinji.

« il est temps d'passer aux choses sérieuses Ichi et crois-moi t'as pas finis de rougir ! »

Shinji reposa la main d'Ichigo sur le lit puis se mit à genoux, entre les jambes, ouvertes, du shinigami. Il dénoua complètement la serviette de la taille de l'adolescent et passa doucement son index sur la tête du membre tendu d'Ichigo. Ce dernier étouffa difficilement un gémissement alors que des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La sensation était nouvelle et tellement bonne qu'elle en était presque oppressante. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'habituer qu'il senti la langue du vizard se placer au même endroit que son doigt quelques secondes auparavant. Ichigo inspira violement quand il sentit le bout de la langue humide faire de petits cercles, puis le lécher avidement. Quand il sentit la bouche de Shinji se refermer et commencer des aller-retour sur son membre Ichigo gémit bruyamment, il ne pouvait pas se retenir c'était trop de sensation, les papillons dans son bas ventre lui faisait perdre la tête. La chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de Shinji continuaient d'aspirer son membre, shinji accéléra le rythme quand il vit le visage rosé d'Ichigo ainsi que ses yeux mi-clos. Le membre dans sa bouche s'était gonflé au fur et à mesure qu'il y appliquait ses soins et il savait qu'Ichigo aller bientôt jouir.

« shin... shinji...arr... arrête... je... vais... »

Comme une ultime provocation Shinji accéléra de nouveau ses va et viens, aspirant et léchant le membre excité, alors que son autre main alla caresser les testicules du jeune homme, les massant en rythme avec les aller-retour de sa bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ichigo pour jouir, il se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière tout en se déversant entièrement dans la bouche de son amant. Shinji ne se fit pas prier pour tout avaler. Il releva la tête pour voir le jeune roux haleter. Il se releva pour se pencher sur Ichigo afin de l'embrasser. Ichigo ne fut pas rebuter par le gout acidulé qui accompagnait le baiser de Shinji, il trouvait même cela plutôt excitent. Il laissa ses mains caresser le torse si bien dessiné qui s'offrait à lui. La sensation était toujours aussi enivrante, toucher Shinji l'exciter au plus haut point. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur les hanches du vizard et après quelques secondes de réflexion il stoppa le baiser. Il était nerveux à l'idée de déshabilier Shinji, cependant quand il vit le regard tendre qui était posé sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, il se rapprocha du blond, qui du coup se redressa. La bouche d'Ichigo était juste en face du nombril du jeune blond, il rigola à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit

« pourquoi tu rigoles com- Ah ah put.. Ichi c'est... c'est un coup.. umm.. bas.. ça... »

Ichigo était en train de sucer tendrement le bord du nombril de Shinji, voyant sa réaction, il continua et lécha sensuellement le nombril, laissant le bout de sa langue jouer avec la petite cavité. Il continua pendant quelques minutes, suçotant la peau douce et chaude du vizard, altérant morsure et baisers tout en lui retirant son boxer. Il arrêta son petit jeu quand il remarqua pour la première fois le membre gonfler de Shinji. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et incita Ichigo à s'allonger entièrement sur le lit, ce que fit le plus jeune. Shinji qui se trouvait maintenant au-dessus d'Ichigo plaça un de ses genoux entre les jambes du shinigami et se pencha pour recommencer à embrasser son amant, il traça une ligne de baisers le long de son cou, puis remonta jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune homme, il mordilla tendrement le lobe d'oreille présent devant lui, la réaction d'Ichigo ne se fit pas attendre

« umm »

« c'est à mon tour de jouer Ichi... »

Shinji laissa sa langue caresser la peau douce et chaude du cou d'Ichigo, il continua sa décente jusqu'au bout de chaire tendue sur le torse du roux. Il commença sa revanche en léchant lentement les contour du téton ce qui provoqua un gémissement chez Ichigo. Satisfait de la réaction, il continua sa provocation ralentissant davantage alors qu'il se rapprochant de plus en plus du téton pour s'écarter à nouveau. Les lamentations d'Ichigo se faisant de plus en plus pressantes Shinji se décida à prendre le morceau de chair entre ses lèvres le mordillant et le suçotant joyeusement. Sa main quant à elle s'occupait de l'autre téton, en altérant pincement et frôlement.

Ichigo aller devenir fou, il venait de jouir quelques minutes auparavant mais sentait déjà le désir le submerger de nouveau, alors qu'une de ses mains étaient agrippées au cou de Shinji l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emmêler à ses cheveux. Shinji se redressa, son regard avait du mal à se détacher de la vue qu'offrait Ichigo, il s'allongea un peu plus sur l'adolescent pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de nuit où se trouvait son lubrifiant. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et gémit fébrilement quand son membre se frotta contre celui d'Ichigo, qui lui c'était cambré, envahit par le plaisir. Voyant la réaction de son amant Shinji décida de renouveler l'expérience et pressa lentement sons sexe contre celui d'Ichigo, imprimant de lent mouvement de vas et viens. La sensation était tellement agréable qu'Ichigo pensa qu'il allait jouir une nouvelle fois, mais Shinji arrête ses mouvements pour pouvoir atteindre sa table de nuit.

Shinji retrouva sa position une fois le lubrifiant en main. Il en mit une bonne quantité sur ses doigts avant d'écarter un peu plus les jambes de l'adolescent et de s'attaquer au cou de celui-ci. Ichigo était parti, dans un autre monde, prisonnier de ses sensations, il sentait son coeur battre vite et fort, il sentait la chaleur envahir son corps, mais surtout il sentait les papillons dans son bas ventre s'agiter de plus en plus . Tout était tellement violent qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des lèvres dans son cou ainsi qu'une langue qui jouait avec son oreille lui rappeler juste que tout n'était que pur plaisir. Une voix le fit descendre brutalement de son nuage

« t'es prêt Ichi ? »

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et vit le feu dans les yeux de Shinji, la seule chose qu'il voulait à ce moment-là c'était de se laisser consumer, se rappelant vaguement la question de son amant il acquiesça. Il ne quitta pas Shinji des yeux, se laissant manipuler. Le vizard fit glisser son doigt le long de la fente des fesses d'Ichigo pour s'arrêter devant l'entrée de l'adolescent, la frôlant doucement et la titillant. Il continua à faire monter le désir chez Ichigo en y imprimant de légers cercles du bout du doigt ce qui provoqua des frissons chez l'adolescent, avant d'insérer son annulaire le plus doucement plaisir.

Ichigo ne ressentit pas de douleur comme il s'y était attendu, mais une légère gêne dû au lubrifiant il respira lentement, s'habituant au mouvement de va et vient. Il apprécia rapidement le contact du doigt contre ses parois et se sentit repartir quand un deuxième doigts s'enfonça en lui.

Shinji commença des mouvements de ciseaux, afin de préparer son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes il enfonça le dernier doigt, sachant que la sensation ne serait pas agréable pour Ichigo il embrassa ce dernier pour lui faire oublier la douleur le temps qu'il trouve le noeud de nerfs qui ferait perdre la tête au shinigami.

La douleur s'était faite plus discrète au moment où Ichigo avait senti les lèvres de Shinji s'emparer des siennes, il s'empressa de lui donner accès à sa bouche où leurs langues entamèrent un combat sensuel fait de caresse et d'effleurement. Ichigo était perdu dans son baisers avec Shinji quand il ressentit un plaisir violent, il ne put réprimer un cri, sa vue se troubla, il se cambra sous le feu d'artifice intense qui venait de s'emparer de lui. La douleur n'avait plus d'importance, son esprit était envahi d'un bien-être qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

« shi...shin..ji...enc...aaaa »

Ses orteils se contractèrent sous la force du plaisir qu'il l'assaillait. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête, alors quand il sentit Shinji retirer ses doigts il ne put empêcher un froncement de sourcil.

« pour -»

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa phrase que Shinji s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, il lui était impossible de résister aux baisers du vizard, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient tout simplement trop agréable. Lorsqu'il sentit le bout du sexe de son amant caresser son entrée il sentit ses muscles se tendre légèrement. Shinji l'ayant remarqué, stoppa leur baiser et se mit à embrasser sensuellement la mâchoire du jeune homme remontant jusqu'à son oreille, il mordilla tendrement le lobe avant de le lécher comme pour s'excuser. Il embrasse doucement la tempe d'Ichigo avant de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes

« ça va aller Ichi, j'te promets dans peu d'temps tu'm supplieras d'pas m'arrêter ! »

Ichigo essaya de se détendre le plus possible, cependant toute son anxiété ne disparut que lorsque le front de Shinji se posa contre le sien, il sentit également le nez du vizard contre le sien et ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quand ils les avaient fermés, le regard de Shinji était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se détendre, il y voyait la douceur, l'envie et la tendresse qu'éprouvait le jeune homme blond. Tout en fixant son regard sur celui de Shinji il inspira profondément et acquiesça légèrement, notifiant au vizard qu'il était près.

Shinji s'enfonça lentement à l'intérieur d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent l'aspire, l'encercle entièrement. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, s'obligeant à rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo s'habitue. Put.. dépêche-toi Ichi dépêche, dépêche... Ichigo quand a lui avait fermé les yeux sous la puissance de la douleur, il avait agrippé les épaules de Shinji, y enfonçant ses ongles et les serra fortement en espérant faire disparaître la douleur. Putain Ichigo, respire, c'est rien comme douleur comparée au moment où Byakuya t'as transpercé de part en part, RESPIRE ! Il inspira profondément, rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que la mâchoire de Shinji était tellement crispé qu'elle risquait de voler en éclat. Il sourit, libéra une des épaules du vizard où était maintenant imprimé clairement cinq traces rouges et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds devant lui, le geste réveilla Shinji de son tourment intérieur et une fois encore les deux hommes ancrèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

Shinji commença enfin à bouger, il commença de lent va et vient, allant presque jusqu'à ressortir avant de s'introduire de nouveau

« put- ah...Ichi...tell... tellement... étroit »

Shinji était assaillit pas des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas, pourtant c'était loin d'être sa première fois, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement le plaisir de s'enfoncer en Ichigo le rendait fou. Il accéléra son rythme, partant à la recherche de la prostate de son amant afin de lui donner du plaisir. Après quelques va et vient il entendit Ichigo crier son nom et comprit qu'il avait trouvé le noyau de nerf.

« Aaa...Shinji..aaa...ummm...en...encore »

Quand Ichigo sentit le membre du vizard frôler sa prostate un voile blanc apparut devant ses yeux, pendant qu'un frisson remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébral. Tout n'était que jouissance. Les frottements du sexe de son amant contre les parois de son corps eurent raison du reste de conscience d'Ichigo. Il sentait Shinji accélérer, chaque mouvement massant directement sa prostate. Toujours un peu plus vite ; un peu plus fort. Et comme si plus de plaisir était encore possible, Ichigo sentit Shinji s'emparer de son membre contracter, le massant en rythme et jouant avec le précum qui s'échapper déjà depuis un moment.

« Aaa...Shinnn..ji...ummm...j'vai...jou..Aaaaaaa »

Tous les muscles d'Ichigo se contractèrent en même temps, un frisson le parcouru tout entier. La sensation était étouffante et il sentit les milliers de papillon de son bas ventre s'envoler en même temps, le plaisir était tellement fort qu'il rejette violemment la tête en arrière et jouit bruyamment.

Shinji senti les parois de son amant enserrer son membre et se sentit étouffer sous la violence du plaisir. Il accéléra une dernière fois, voulant profiter du délice de se trouver à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, avant de jouir à son tour en laissant échapper un râle de béatitude.

Le vizard s'écroula de tout son poids sur son amant qui était trop occupé à récupérer son souffle pour se plaindre. Après avoir récupéré sa respiration Shinji se laissa glisser sur le dos pour laisser respirer Ichigo.

« 'tain...Ichi... » fut tout ce que pu dire le vizard

Ichigo se tourna vers Shinji et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci. Il se sentait bien, il venait d'avoir sa première relation sexuelle, qui lui avait clairement fait visiter le nirvana, avec un homme dont il savait qu'il était amoureux, même si le mot lui faisait encore un peu peur. Il était heureux et satisfait, comme si Shinji était la pièce manquante pour que sa vie soit complète. Il se sentait à sa place et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu shinigami remplaçant, comblé.

Ces sure ses pensées qu'il se laissa allé dans les bras de Morphée, après toute la journée avait été particulièrement épuisante

Shinji observa Ichigo lutter contre le sommeil, lutte qui ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il embrassa tendrement le front devant lui et remonta lentement la couverture sur leurs corps nus.

« 'nui Ichi »

XXX XX

Voilà... j'aimerai vraiment (vraiment vraiment!) un commentaire pour ce chapitre ne serait-ce que pour me dire ce que je dois améliorer dans mes lemons puisque c'était mon vrai premier lemon donc je suis loin d'être douée!

Les critiques, positives ou négatives, sont toujours les bienvenues (comme pour tous les chapitres d'ailleurs!) juste ne soyez pas méchant lol je suis assez sensible !

Ah et je n'avais jamais préciser que Shinji serait le Seme donc j'espère que personnes n'a été choqué, à vrai dire pour ce couple là je trouve que les deux peuvent être Seme donc les rôles pourraient changer dans un prochain lemon (si vous m'autorisez à en écrire un autre !). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	10. Chapter 10 Prend moi dans tes bras 2

Voilà le chapitre qui aurait dû être mis en ligne hier...

Je suis contente que voir que vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire, je suis en train de terminer le chapitre XII, qui sera la fin de la "première partie" et que je mettrais en ligne lundi je pense, peut être avant si je m'en sort bien avec mes révisions... Après on passe au chose sérieuse avec l'arrivée de certains shinigami et Aizen... Si ça vous intéresse je peux vous dire combien de chapitre il y aura au total...

Voilà comme toujours merci pour vos commentaires, qui me mettent de bonne humeur même pour réviser :P

Bonne lecture :)

XXX XX

Chapitre X : Prend moi dans tes bras part 2

Les rayons du soleil étaient discret, il ne devait pas être plus de 8h quand Ichigo ouvrit les yeux sur… sur un torse. Encore sous l'emprise de la fatigue Ichigo fut surprit de ne pas se réveiller dans son lit, mais encore plus de ne pas se réveiller seul. Une fois la brume du réveil passé tous les évènements se remirent en place. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait qu'il était emprisonné dans l'étreinte de Shinji. Le bras du blond reposant lourdement sur ses hanches ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire, pas qu'il est voulu s'enfuir, loin de là, mais la position était plutôt inhabituelle pour lui. Ne voulant pas réveiller Shinji qui avait l'air de dormir profondément, Ichigo se repassa comme un film, les évènements de la veille. Les caresses et les lèvres qui parcourraient son corps, la chaleur et la douceur des étreintes… _j'en r'viens pas c'était tellement intense, ça sert à rien de m'voiler davantage la face… j'suis amoureux… merde !_ Ichigo sentit le torse sur lequel il était appuyé bougeait légèrement, il leva les yeux pour voir Shinji se réveiller, le regard d'or de son amant se posa sur lui et il vit Shinji sourire avant de se baisser vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front puis de l'embrasser. _Ummm… t'ain…merde ! _

Shinji lui souffla un « b'jour » à moitié étouffé par leur baiser mais Ichigo était trop absorbé pour lui réponde. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, un fois ses lèvres libéré et son cerveaux de nouveaux oxygéné qu'Ichigo lui répondit. Bizarrement Ichigo n'était pas gêné, comme si les évènements de la veille avaient été légitimes. Il ne savait pas quel était le point de vue de Shinji sur la situation, il ne pensait pas être un coup d'un soir pour le vizard, ses caresse avaient été trop exalté mais peut-être se trompait-il. _Oh et puis merde ! on verra bien !_ Le moment de tendresse fut briser par les gargouillements du ventre de Shinji ce qui provoqua le rire d'Ichigo. Et pour une fois c'était le vizard qui s'empourpra.

« t'fous pas d'moi au réveil Ichi c'pas gentil ! »

« comme si toi tu 't'serais gêné ! »

«… touché »

« de toute manière il faut se lever si on veut être à l'heure pour l'entrainement ! j'irai bien prendre une douche » Ichigo initia un mouvement pour se subtilisé à l'étreinte de Shinji avant d'essayer de se lever. « Shinji.. »

« um ? »

« tu m'apporterai un anti douleur steuplé, voir même la boite… »

Shinji se retourna et vit Ichigo assit sur le bord du lit, enfin assis, il était plutôt en équilibre sur ses avant-bras pour éviter tout contact entre ses fesses et le matelas, qui aussi doux soit-il, était devenu une arme de torture pour l'adolescent. Il n'arriva pas à réprimer totalement le rire qui s'échappa de lui.

« enfoiré, c'pas drôle ! »

Shinji se rapprocha d'Ichigo, qui était de dos, l'enlaça et déposa un filet de baisers dans le creux de son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordilla gentiment en soufflant dans celle-ci

« j'vois qu't'es pas familiarisé avec l'concept de vengeance Ichi… »

« ta gueule ! » lui répondit Ichigo en lui donnant un coup de coude, raté, ce qui relança le rire du vizard.

« j'vais t'chercher d'l'aspirine, bouge pas »

« tu l'fais exprès n'est-ce pas » l'interrogea Ichigo, sur un ton blasé…

« Hai ! »

C'est sûr ces paroles que Shinji sortit du lit, enfila son short noir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau effervescent. Après avoir pris l'anti douleur, Ichigo se leva difficilement et alla à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Shinji quant à lui retourna dans la cuisine pour mettre la bouilloire ne route. En retournant vers la chambre pour demander à Ichigo ce qu'il voulait petit déjeuner, il aperçus un papier glissé sous sa porte d'entrée et alla donc le ramasser. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, puis il sourit et rougit légèrement par la même occasion. C'était un mot du livreur de la boutique auprès de laquelle il avait commandé le repas de la veille, il n'avait apparemment pas entendu la sonnerie de son interphone, trop occupé… le livreur avait alors laissé son repas à l'accueil du bâtiment. Le gardien de l'immeuble le prévenait avec la note que puisqu'il n'était pas venu réclamer son bien, il l'avait mangé 'il ne faut jamais gâcher la nourriture Mr Hirako' disait la note. _Enfoiré d'profiteur !_ il allait retourner à la cuisine quand un flash orange passa devant ses yeux.

« Shinji vite ton téléphone ! j'ai pu d'batterie ! »

« euuu ouai à côté d'la télé… qu'est-ce qui s'passe Ichigo ? »

« j'ai pas prévenu mon père que j'passais pas la nuit chez moi… »

« ça va t'es pas une gamine de 15 ans jte signal, j'pense pas qu'ton père s'inquiète pace 'que tu l'as pas prévenue que tu découchés ! »

« tu connais pas mon père Shinji ! je suis pas inquiet pour ça, mais il va devenir très lourd si y pense que j'ai passé la nuit chez une fille, vraiment très lourd. »

« un… et alors t'a pass- »

« n'en rajoute pas ! »

Shinji se tut, et garda sa réplique pour lui, il observa l'adolescent entrer en conflit avec son père, il n'écoutait pas la conversation, il regardait juste le jeune homme devant lui. Ichigo était encore à moitié mouillé et n'avait sur lui que son boxer et son jean , même pas boutonné. La nuit avec le shinigami avait été formidable, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui était plus que sérieux, il savait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux, si ce n'était déjà fait. En plus du choc que cela lui procurait de tomber amoureux d'un gamin de 19 ans il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait plus mentir à Ichigo sur le vrai but de leur rencontre mais comment les autres vizards allaient réagir.. ? Il se doutait bien que Hachi serait de son côté, mais les autres ? il appréhendait particulièrement la réaction d'Hiyori… Cependant il était sûr d'une chose, il ne pourrait pas se séparer d'Ichigo après leur vengeance contre Aizen. Il ne savait pas encore comment les choses se présenteraient mais il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ses émotions. Il était heureux, là, avec Ichigo, sensation qu'il avait oublié depuis 100 ans. Et même lorsqu'il était encore capitaine au sein du Gotei 13 il ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouver un tel sentiment de satisfaction. La voix d'Ichigo le ramena parmi les hommes

« …c'est ça à s'soir… »

Ichigo raccrocha en soupirant, son père était de plus en plus épuisant. Il se retourna et vit Shinji en train de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner

« j'vais finir de m'habiller et j'te r'joins ! »

« ok »

Quelques minutes plus tard Ichigo retrouva Shinji au comptoir de la cuisine, il s'assit en face de lui et commença à manger.

« dis Ichi, j'peux t'poser une question ? »

« 'sur »

« pourquoi t'as choisi la porte de gauche hier ? »

Ichigo releva la tête de son assiette et regarda Shinji dans les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question… Il réfléchit de longue minutes avant de lui réponde, son regard quitta celui de Shinji, lui préférant la grande bai vitré.

« j'te mentirais si j'te disais qu'j'ai pas hésité, ou même que ça a été un choix facile. Voir ce qu'aurais pu être ma vie et celle de ma famille si ma mère n'était pas morte était comme un charme, comme si j'étais hypnotisé, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle… J'ai longtemps culpabilisé, et ça m'arrive encore à certains moment, d'avoir privé mes sœurs d'une mère et mon père de sa femme. Mais ils ont tous était tellement géniaux, me répétant sans cesse, jusqu'à l'écœurement, que ce n'était pas ma faute, que j'arrive aujourd'hui à penser que ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute. Je suis plus fort face aux souvenirs de ma mère parce que je sais que ma famille ne m'en veut pas. Et puis même en son absence on s'en ait pas trop mal sortit.. Et je crois que ce qui a définitivement fait pencher la balance en faveur de la porte de gauche c'est que si ma mère n'était pas morte, je ne pense pas que je serai devenu un shinigami remplaçant et le pouvoir de pouvoir protéger les gens que j'aime je ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi la porte de gauche. »

Durant toute son explication Shinji n'avait pas quitter Ichigo des yeux, il voyait dans son regard une flamme puissante, chaque mot qu'il prononçait était le reflet de ce qui se trouvait dans son cœur. Shinji ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné et fier en même temps. Le discours d'Ichigo ramena Shinji à son propre entraînement, 100 ans plus tôt avec Urahara et Tessaï. C'est ce dernier qui s'occupait de l'entraînement psychologique. Il se souvenait de l'état dans lequel il était quand il avait vu défiler devant ses yeux une nouvelle fois la transformation de ses amis, voir ses camarade se transformer en bête furieuse était quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il se souvint de la peine intense qu'il avait ressenti mais surtout de la culpabilité, tout comme Ichigo il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à ses amis. Si seulement il avait pu déchiffrer Aizen, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme était incalculable. Il le haïssait d'autant plus qu'il se sentait coupable et ça encore aujourd'hui. Il savait que ce sentiment ne disparaitrait qu'une fois Aizen mort, de préférence de ses mains. Cet entraînement avait été particulièrement éprouvant, lui avait choisi la porte de gauche par sens du devoir, il avait mis ses amis dans cette situation, il assumerait ses actes ou plutôt son irresponsabilité, et les guiderait jusqu'à ce que leur vengeance soit accompli.

Il fallut quelque temps aux deux hommes pour sortir de leur rêveries respectives, et se fut Ichigo qui rompit le silence.

« je peux te poser une question à mon tour ? »

« j't'en prie »

« comment ça marche cette entrainement psychologique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais choisis la porte de droite ? »

« l'entraînement d'Hachi sert à tester ta force de caractère, ton mental, pour savoir si tu es capable de maîtriser ton côté obscur, en d'autre terme, de te battre contre ton hollow. Pour ça il te confronte au moment le plus cruel, triste, horrible de ta vie. Ce moment ne sera pas le même au cours de ta vie. Si dans 20 ans tu repasses par-là peut être que tu ne verras plus la mort de ta mère… Si tu choisis la bonne porte c'est que tu as surpassé ce moment, et à partir de là ton hollow devient aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé chiwawa ! c'est normal si tu es assez fort pour te battre contre ton toi-même 'normal' t'es assez fort pour maîtriser ton toi-même 'bestial'.. tu'm suis toujours ? »

« oui… »

« bien. Si tu avais choisis la porte de droite je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'il se serait passé, aucun de nous n'a choisi cette porte. Mais d'après Hachi si tu ouvres cette porte, tu te retrouves face à face à ton hollow et il te bouffe sans faire de cérémonie… tu deviens donc toi-même un hollow… »

« oh… pas le chemin à prendre quoi ! »

« c'est sûr ! T'as fini ? On ferait bien d'y aller, il est bientôt 9h, si on arrive en r'tard Kensei va t'faire souffrir ! d'jà qu't'es tout abimé ! »

« la faute à qui ? Sauvage ! »

Shinji se rapprocha d'Ichigo, jusqu'à n'être seulement qu'à quelques millimètres de lui, sa bouche était en face de celle du shinigami quand il souffla plus qu'il ne parla

« c'est méchant ça Ichi, j'ai pourtant été très doux dans mes caresses, prêtant attention à tes moindres désirs » Shinji c'était rapproché, si c'était encore possible, et ponctua sa phrase en effleurant à peine les lèvre d'Ichigo.

Le cœur d'Ichigo loupa plusieurs battements quand il senti Shinji effleurer ses lèvres. Il sentit aussi l'effet du comportement du vizard dans son boxer…

« ouai.. c'est vrai… s'cuse… » Ichigo se pencha pour capturer les lèvres du blond, il ne pouvait pas en rester là !

…

Apparemment si ! Shinji remarqua le rapprochement d'Ichigo et reprit sa place sur son siège, avant de se lever définitivement.

« bouge ton cul Ichi on va être à la bourre ! »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire – jaune - quant au retournement de situation.

« tu l'as fait exprès enfoiré hein ? »

« d'quoi tu parles ? » lui répondit Shinji avec un sourire ironique

« sadique ! »

« t'sais même pas à quel point Ichi ! »

Une fois le calme revenue dans son boxer, et le rythme de son cœur plus normal, Ichigo rejoignit Shinji sur le pas de la porte et tous les deux sortirent pour rejoindre le hangar.

Ils ne leur fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Ichigo remarqua que Kensei était déjà là par contre il ne vit pas Hachi. Il rejoignit le vizard tandis que Shinji alla à la cuisine pour se faire un café avant de reprendre son poste d'observation.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Kensei et Ichigo passèrent à l'action. La première heure, tout se déroula bien, comme la veille Ichigo épatait par ses mouvements fluides et ses coup puissants. La deuxième heure, Kensei commença à prendre le dessus, ce qui le surprenait puisque la veille, même au bout de six heures il n'y était pas arrivé. La troisième heure fut la fin d'Ichigo, il se prenait coup sur coup car il avait beaucoup de mal à se déplacer. On pouvait voir sur son visage une violente douleur. Kensei arrêta son poignard à quelque centimètre du cœur d'Ichigo.

« c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui Kurosaki ? »

« … j'..pas…d'problème…on peut… continuer »

« tsss nan ça sert à rien, on va attendre qu'Hachi arrive il s'occupera d'toi et on r'pendras après »

Kensei se tourna alors vers Shinji

« t'fais chier Shinji tu la cassé ! »

La bouche d'Ichigo s'ouvrit en grand sous la surprise de la déclaration. Il allait intervenir quand il vit Shinji se rapprocher

« n'importe quoi ! il fonctionné très bien ce matin ! c'est toi qu'es trop violent ! »

Ichigo regarda les deux hommes choqué, _c'est quoi leur délire !_ Il s'avança vers le blond et avant que celui-ci n'est pu ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une autre ânerie il lui colla son poing en pleine figure.

« 'tain Ichi c'quoi ton problème ? »

« c'est quoi MON problème ? T'as pas l'impression d'te foutre de la gueule du monde-là ! »

Ichigo partit d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine, oubliant toute douleur.

« t'as raison il fonctionne très bien, autant pour moi ! » Kensei s'éloigna avant que Shinji ne voit le sourire sur son visage et ne s'en prenne à lui en représailles.

Hachi arriva peu de temps après et fut étonné de ne pas voir Ichigo et Kensei en plein entraînement, il se rapprocha d'Ichigo pour l'interroger. Ce dernier lui raconta qu'une mauvaise douleur au niveau des reins l'empêcher de s'entraîner correctement. Ichigo ne savait pas si Hachi avait lu entre les lignes, mais si c'était le cas il ne fut aucun commentaire et pour cela Ichigo lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Quelque minutes plus tard Ichigo était de nouveau opérationnel, il rejoignit Kensei et les deux hommes reprirent leurs échanges musclé. Kensei sentit franchement la différence, les deux hommes étaient en mode bankaï et Kensei se faisait légèrement dominer par son cadet. Il eut donc assez rapidement recours à son masque. Ichigo le regarda et sourit _le vrai entraînement peut commencer…_ Au bout de deux minutes trente les deux hommes étaient à bout de souffle. Ils en resteraient là pour aujourd'hui.

Comme la veille les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent pour manger, le repas ne fut pas de tout repos pour Ichigo qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas frapper Shinji qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à placer un tas de sous-entendus dans la conversation. Après une petite pose Hachi entraîne Ichigo à l'écart pour commencer son entraînement psychologique.

« ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, aujourd'hui on va juste faire des exercices de méditations et de respirations qui devrait t'aider à contrôler ton reatsu, mais qui devrait t'apprendre le contrôle de manière générale. »

« ok »

Les deux hommes se positionnèrent et Hachi commença à enseigner à Ichigo différente technique de respiration.

Shinji était fidèle à son poste et fut rejoint peu de temps après par Kensei.

« les filles ont un peu gueulé hier, enfin Hiyori et Lisa, elles pensent que tu t'investis trop… ce qui a l'air d'être le cas. »

« et toi t'en penses quoi ? »

« Moi j'pense que l'gamin est un atout pour nous, après de quel côté ira sa loyauté… c'est la question que j'me pose. En ce qui te concerne c'est ta vie Shinji, c'est toi qui pèse les risques, mais je t'empêcherai jamais de vivre la vie que tu veux, à partir du moment où tu sais où tu vas. »

« c'bon à savoir, merci Kensei »

« tu sais les filles c'est juste qu'elles ont tellement de haine et de ressentiment envers les shinigami, que pour elle c'est assez dure de voir que l'gamin prend autant d'importance. Honnêtement je sais pas qui elle haïssent le plus, Aizen ou la chambre des 46. Et puis Lisa pense très souvent à Nanao et Kyoraku… quant à Hiyori tu sais qu'elle tiens beaucoup à toi, et une nouvelle fois un shinigami s'approprie ce à quoi elle tiens… c'que j'veux dire c'est ne leur en veut pas trop d'être hostile au gamin. »

« j'sais tout ça Kensei.. »

Quand Shinji releva la tête il s'aperçut qu'Hachi venait de terminer son entraînement avec Ichigo et que les deux hommes se diriger vers Kensei et lui.

« comment ça s'est passé Hach' ? »

« très bien, Ichigo devrait bientôt être capable de contrôler parfaitement son reatsu ! » Hachi se tourna vers l'adolescent et lui sourit. Avant de s'éloigner avec Kensei vers la porte.

« passe nous voir c'soir, ça fait longtemps » lança Kensei à Shinji en partant.

Comme la veille Ichigo et Shinji étaient seul au milieu du hangar. Shinji en profita pour se rapprocher d'Ichigo puis l'attira à lui. Une fois si proche l'un de l'autre Shinji s'empara des lèvres d'Ichigo, qui grâce aux exercice de relaxation de Hachi n'était pratiquement plus énervé. Il se laissa donc bercer par les lèvres sucrées du vizard qui s'appliquait à tracé de léger baisers sur sa lèvre inférieur avant de devenir plus passionné et de réclamer l'entré de sa bouche. Il laissa avec plaisir Shinji prendre possession des lieux, leur langues s'effleurèrent avant d'entamer un ballet captivant. Alors que l'une s'échapper l'autre la capturait de nouveaux pour une autre danse passionnée. Le manque d'oxygène obligea, les deux hommes à se séparer.

« j'te ramène chez toi ? »

« um um »

« t'es pas très loquace, faut t'en remettre c'est pas la dernière fois que j't'embrasse ! »

Ichigo ne répondit pas à la provocation, il sourit à la place, il ne savait pas si Shinji en était conscient ou non mais il venait de lui dire que leur relation n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir, qu'il voyait leur relation durer. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Ichigo pour être rassuré et se sentir bien.

Les deux hommes sortirent à leur tour du hangar et se dirigèrent vers la maison de l'adolescent dans un silence agréable.

XXX XX

Désolé je me suis laissée emporter avec Kensei et Shinji mais j'étais de bonne humeur quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre donc bon...

J'espère que les explications vous ont plu, une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ?

Bon week end :)


	11. Chapter 11 Yo moi c'est Shiro !

Bonsoir ! Désolée pour le retard de publication (encore et toujours la faute de mes partiels!)

Donc voici le 11ème chapitre, de Trouver sa place. Ce n'est pas celui dont je suis le plus fière ' donc je m'excuse d'avance !

Le 12ème est juste derrière! par contre je vous informe que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance donc je ne pourrais plus publier deux chapitres à chaque fois! Et puis que le rythme de mes partiels s'intensifie, je ne peux pas non plus vous promettre deux ajouts par semaine, par contre je suis certaine de pouvoir me tenir à un rythme d'un tous les lundis ou jeudis jusqu'aux 13 juin (jour de mon dernier partiel - FREEDOM!)

Je sais que je me répète mais je trouve que c'est important, donc merci pour vos commentaires et ajout en favoris ou en alerte comme toujours cela me motive pour la suite :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

XXX XX

Chapitre XI : Yo moi c'est Shiro !

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il fut comme à son habitude, accueillit par une attaque ''surprise'' de son père. Blasé il para le coup de pied qui lui était destiné et donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de son père. _Au moins j'aurais la paix pendant une dizaine de minutes…_ Il alla dans le salon et vit Karin devant la télé en train de pester contre un joueur de foot qui venait de rater sa passe. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il était sûr de trouver Yuzu, en passant il remarqua, étonné, que la table était déjà mise dans la salle à manger. _J'pensais pas qu'il était si tard…_ En effet il trouva Yuzu dans son territoire en train de tout mettre en ordre pour le repas.

« t'veux que j't'aide Yuzu ? »

« Ah Ichi ! tu m'as fait peur ! je savais pas que tu étais rentré, t'es là depuis quand ? »

« j'viens juste d'arriver, le temps d'assommer l'vieux et voilà. Alors t'veux un coup d'main ? »

« um um c'est bon merci, j'ai tout finis, on a plus qu'à passer à table. J'veux bien que t'aille prévenir Karin et papa »

« ok »

Ichigo retourna donc dans le salon, où son père essayait désespérément d'obtenir un bisou de sa sœur.

« Yo Karin à table »

« ok j'arrive »

La jeune fille se leva sans prêter la moindre attention à son père. Toute la petite famille s'installa autour de la table et commença à manger. Ichigo était plutôt surpris, que son père ne lui ait fait aucune réflexion sur son absence de la veille, mais pria très fort pour que ça continue. Mais c'est bien connu, les prières c'est un plan foireux…

« Alors fils, elle est comment t'as p'tite amie ? Raconte-moi tout ! Elle est belle ? Elle est dans ta classe ? Tu la connais depuis combien d'temps ? Tu nous la présente quand ? Aahhh j'ai hâte de la serrer dans mes bras ! »

« Pervers » lui lança Karin

« Soit pas jalouse Karin papa t'aimera toujours autant, même avec une nouvelle fille dans la famille ! »

Blasé la jeune fille préféra continuer de manger plutôt que d'entrer dans un conversation inutile avec son père.

« j'tai djà dit c'matin qu'j'étais pas avec une fille ! t'es sourd ou quoi ! J'étais chez Chad, on a pas vu l'temps passer alors j'suis resté dormir c'est tout. Fin d'l'histoire. »

« Sois pas timide Ichigo, c'est normale à ton âge de chercher la compagnie des filles, n'ai pas honte fils t'es bel homme comme ton père, je suis sûre que t'as petite amie meurt d'envie de passer la nuit avec toi ! »

« Karin s'te plaît donne lui un coup, moi j'suis trop loin »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Isshin se retrouva une nouvelle fois avec un coup à l'estomac laissant Ichigo et ses sœurs finir leur repas au calme. Une dois le diner finis il aida les deux jeunes filles à débarrasser. Il ne s'en était pas rendus compte mais depuis son retour chez lui aucun froncement de sourcil n'avait fait son apparition sur son front. Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses deux sœurs. Karin aidait Yuzu à essuyer la vaisselle tandis qu'Ichigo était parti se doucher.

« Dis Karin, tu penses qu'elle est comment toi la petite amie d'Ichi ? »

« j'sais pas, j'pense qu'elle doit avoir un sacré caractère pour réussir à l'supporter »

En sortant de la salle de bain Ichigo retourna directement dans sa chambre, mit ses écouteurs et se laissa emporter par la musique. _Alones* _envahit ses oreilles et il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à son entraînement avec Hachi, le vizard lui avait dit qu'il devait s'exercer à la méditation pour arriver à contrôler son reatsu. En une seule journée il avait déjà bien progressé mais il savait qu'il lui restait du chemin à parcourir pour arriver à un contrôle total. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers un autre homme, aux cheveux blond, avec un grand sourire..

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par les vibrations de son portable, en récupérant l'appareil il remarqua qu'il venait de recevoir un texto de Shinji. Impatient il ouvrit le message « rappel moi pourquoi t'es pas v'nu chez moi ? » Ichigo sourit, en lisant entre les lignes il comprenait qu'il manquait un peu au blond et cela lui fit vraiment plaisir. « Parce que mon père est dégénéré… et parce'que tu d'vais passer du temps avec tes amis » - « Ouai ba finalement j'y suis pas allé et j'me fait chier, t'veux pas faire le mur ? » - « abruti !… Pourquoi t'y est pas allé ? » la réponse se fit un peu plus attendre « parce que les filles me prennent la tête, j'irais la prochaine fois . J'en déduis qu'c'est non pour le mur ? » - « tu déduis bien » - « demain alors ? » - « obsédé ! » - « nan sérieux, j'envie te voir.. » - « ok… moi aussi j'en ai envie » - « ah ! et c'est qui l'obsédé là ! » - « tsss bonne nuit Shinji ! » - « bonne nuit Ichi, oublie pas d'main 9h au hangar, j'pourrais pas v'nir te chercher et j'arrivrai un peu plus tard » - « ah ok à demain Shin »

Ichigo reposa son téléphone, heureux de constater que sa relation avec Shinji prenait un bon départ et pressé d'être au lendemain soir.

Le lendemain, Ichigo arriva comme convenue à 9h au hangar où il retrouva Kensei et Hachi. Il s'avança vers les deux hommes, déposa son sac qui contenait des affaires de rechanges vu qu'il ne rentrait pas chez lui ce soir. Il avait prévenu son père ce matin avant de partir, lui disant qu'il se faisait une soirée film d'horreur chez Chad avec des amis. Peu de temps après, il se retrouva face à Kensei qui semblait impatient de commencer, apparemment le vizard aimait bien se battre contre lui, « c'est sympa d'battre des nouveaux, parc'qu'à force j'connais toutes les parades de Shinji et des autres, y'a même plus d'suspense, c'est pas drôle ! » lui avait-il dit la veille avec un grand sourire.

S'il avait su Kensei n'aurait pas pressé les chose, deux heures venait de s'écouler et il venait de se faire battre par Ichigo. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir et sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva dos au mur, la lame de Zangetsu à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Ichigo était content il pouvait voir les résultats de l'entraînement d'Hachi, en ayant un peu plus de contrôle sur son reatsu il se fatiguait moins vite et était même un peu plus rapide. Il se recula libérant Kensei de son emprise. Ce dernier se laissa glisser contre le mur, vexé de s'être fait battre en si peu de temps mais fier de voir que l'entraînement portait ses fruits et qu'Ichigo devenait de plus en plus fort. Il était convaincue maintenant qu'avec les pouvoirs de son hollow il serait capable de battre Aizen. Ichigo s'assit à côté de Kensei et récupéra son souffle.

« J't'ai battu » lui dit-il sans le regarder

« ouai »

Kensei comprit le sous-entendu, et en effet Ichigo était prêt à combattre son hollow. Hachi qui avait assisté à la scène les rejoignit. Il savait que dans peu de temps Ichigo allait affronter son hollow et même si le shinigami ne pouvait pas être plus préparé, le vizard était quand même un peu inquiet, il y avait toujours une chance pour que l'adolescent ne s'en sorte pas. Ce qui en plus d'être un sérieux handicap pour leur prochain combat, aurait un effet dévastateur sur Shinji, qui serait obligé de le tuer de ses propres mains. C'est cependant la voix enjoué de ce dernier qui tira Hachi se ses sombres pensées

« qu'es-ce'vous foutez ? Vous avez l'air con tous les trois en rendongnon coller les uns aux autres ! Pourquoi vous êtes pas en train d'vous entraîner ? »

« l'gamin m'a battu, il est prêt. »

Kensei vu passez, pendant une courte seconde, un voile d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Shinji avant que ce dernier de se reprenne.

« ok, autant commencer alors, Hachi tu installes les barrières au cas où ? »

« tout de suite »

Shinji rejoignit Ichigo qui était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange, si ce combat contre son hollow ressemblait un peu à l'entraînement qu'Urahara lui avait fait subir, il se doutait que ce ne serait pas une partit de plaisir. Ichigo sentit un corps à côté de lui et pour la première fois depuis dix bonne minutes il sortit de ses pensées pour remarquer Shinji assit à ses côtés

« prêt ? » le questionna son amant

« oui »

Sur ces mots il se releva et se dirigea vers Hachi qui venait de finit d'installer la barrière. Il s'assied, jambes croisée et commença la méditation qui l'amènerait droit vers son monde intérieur et son hollow. Avant de sombrer dans une sorte de coma il entendit la voix de Shinji un dernière fois

« Oublie pas qu'tu dors à la maison s'soir alors merde pas ! j'ai même fait les courses… ! »

Il s'endormit complètement, avec un léger sourire.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il ne vit que des tours d'immeuble et un ciel bleu, il reconnut l'endroit instantanément et se releva. En face de lui se trouvait un homme qui lui ressemblait presque entièrement si ce n'est son uniforme, sa peau et ses cheveux blancs. Son regard aussi était différent des pupilles jaunes sur une cornée noir. Ichigo fut un peu étonné de ne pas voir Zangetsu mais préféra rester concentrer sur l'homme devant lui

« Yo moi c'est Shiro ! » lui dit l'homme sur un ton de psychopathe

« Shiro ? »

« Ouai SHIRO celui qu'va t'buter »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'homme fonça sur lui, une sorte de Zangetsu inversé en main. Les coups étaient brutaux, féroces. Shiro n'était que violence et puissance. Ichigo avait beaucoup de mal à parer les coups et fut blessé, légèrement à plusieurs reprises.

« r'garde toi Ichigo, t'veux m'contrôler alors qu'tu r'ssemble à un chiot abandonné, tss ridicule »

Ichigo ne répondit rien, il savait bien que tout ce qu'attendait son hollow c'était qu'il rentre dans son jeu afin d'être déconcentré. Il fonça sur Shiro et commença à l'attaquer à son tour. Voyant que cela ne servirait à rien il passa en mode bankaï, tout comme son hollow. _Evidemment…_ Les deux hommes reprirent leurs mouvements, précis, puissants, rapides. Leur force était la même mais sans savoir pourquoi Ichigo n'arrivait pas à toucher Shiro alors que lui était déjà blessé à plusieurs endroits.

« tsss t'es pathétique Ichigo, t'es en plein combat et tu r'fuses toujours de t'donner à fond, tu r'fuses de tuer ton adversaire. On est pas là pour boire l'thé mais pour décider qui s'ra l'roi et qui s'ra la monture. Tu'm donnes envie d'vomir, c'est à cause de c'comportement qu'ta mère s'est fait buté et on dirait qu't'as rien appris d'puis »

Au souvenir de sa mère les muscles d'Ichigo se resserrèrent encore plus sur la garde de son zampakto. Il respira profondément se remémorant son premier jour d'entraînement. Il se remémora aussi les exercices que lui avait appris Hachi et remarqua que son reatsu devint plus compact, il sourit, ayant trouvé le moyen de battre son hollow. _Si Shiro n'est qu'instinct et sauvagerie, c'est le contrôle de mon reatsu qui fera la différence entre lui et moi.._ Il se jeta sur son adversaire pour tester son idée, et en effet il réussit, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur combat à toucher et blesser sérieusement le hollow.

Après plusieurs échanges musclés Ichigo trouva la bonne ouverture et planta Zangetsu en plein dans la poitrine de son adversaire.

Les deux hommes étaient proches, Ichigo pouvait voir Shiro sourire tel un psychopathe il le sentait lâcher prise, lui donnant le contrôle.

« faiblit pas Ichigo, sinon j'reviens et cette fois j'te tue »

Avant que le visage de Shiro ne disparaisse totalement Ichigo lui répondit

« j'ai pas d'soucis à m'faire alors… »

Un rire fut sa seule réponse. Il s'allongea sur le la façade du bâtiment, soulagé d'en avoir fini avec son hollow, il était enfin mettre de lui-même. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Shiro ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si par ces insultes il ne lui aurait pas en fait donné quelques conseils. Ichigo ferma les yeux sachant que quand il les ouvriraient de nouveaux il serait dans le hangar avec les vizards.

En revenant à lui il fut accueilli par des yeux or et un grand sourire. Shinji lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever, il remarqua qu'ils étaient seul dans le hangar

« ils sont où les autres ? »

« ils sont rentré quand ils ont vus qu't'avais réussis »

« comment ils ont pu l'savoir alors que j'viens juste de me réveiller ? »

Pour toute réponse Shinji pointa son doigts vers le sol. Ichigo suivit le mouvement et vit à sa gauche un masque blanc avec trois bandes rouges au-dessus de l'œil gauche et deux bandes en dessous. Il se pencha pour le ramasser mais à peine l'avait-il touché que le masque s'effrita jusqu'à disparaitre. Il se redressa. Ichigo savait qu'il retrouverait son masque bien assez tôt. Il sentait qu'une page venait de se tourner, qu'il n'était plus le même, certes il se sentait plus fort et plus sûr de lui mais surtout il était serein. Le shinigami se dirigea en souriant vers son amant qui l'attendait à l'entrée. _Après l'effort, le réconfort.._

_XXX XX_

* Alones est l'opening 6 de Bleach, interprété par Aqua Timez

A tout de suite pour la suite ;)


	12. Chapter 12 Plateau repas

Chapitre XII - Plateau repas

Les deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement quand le ventre d'Ichigo gargouilla bruyamment. Ichigo avait essayé de se retenir de penser à une quelconque forme de nourriture mais l'odeur qui s'échappait de chez les voisins de Shinji eut raison de ses résolutions. Il imaginait déjà la scène : Shinji se foutant de lui et lui lançant des répliques plus perverses les unes que les autres. Quand il vit une lueur fourbe dans les yeux du vizard il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

« T'inquiète Ichi ton- »

« J'te préviens si tu t'fous d'ma gueule j'rentre chez moi ! »

« T'ain Ichi t'abuses là, j'peux être sérieux d'temps en temps, j'allais pas faire de r'marques particulières… »

« Sérieux ? »

…

« Nann j'déconne mais t'as tout cassé avec ta réplique de merde, ça m'a coupé l'envie d'me foutre de ta gueule ! »

« 'brutie »

« Va t'doucher au lieu d'm'insulter, j'vais nous préparer d'quoi manger en attendant »

« Tu sais cuisiner… toi ? »

« Ouai j'sais cuisiner, j'ai dû apprendre, c'était une question d'survie. Une fois qu't'as vu Hiyori dans une cuisine tu t'poses plus d'questions : t'apprend à t'faire à bouffer »

« Ok… j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Merci pour la douche… »

Ichigo alla directement à la salle de bain, il avait rêvé d'une douche depuis qu'il avait battu Kensei plus tôt dans la journée. Il se déshabilla et se traina jusque sous le jet d'eau.

Pendant ce temps-là Shinji était tranquillement en train de préparer un plateau repas pour Ichigo et lui. Il avait acheté un DVD un peu plus tôt dans la journée et il mourrait d'envie de le regarder, le fait qu'Ichigo soit là était encore mieux. Il prépara donc des assiettes de crudité, de poisson et de viande qui feraient office de repas pour ce soir. Certes ce n'était pas de la 'cuisine' mais il se rattraperait demain et montrerait ce dont il était capable au jeune impertinent qui se trouvait actuellement dans sa salle de bain.

Une fois sortit de sa douche Ichigo enfila un pantalon en coton gris, un peu trop grand pour lui mais vraiment confortable, qui lui servait aussi de bas de pyjama et compléta sa tenue avec un grand T-shirt noir, de la même matière et de la même taille. Il quitta la salle de bain et rejoignit Shinji dans le salon, il vit sur la table basse un immense plateau repas qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche et un DVD : Tonnerre sous les tropiques. _Connais pas…_ Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit son amant nulle part. Il allait l'appeler quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, il se retourna et remarqua Shinji qui sortait de sa chambre, il c'était changé et porté un large short en coton noir. Et c'est tout. _L'enfoiré il aurait pu mettre un T-shirt au moins…_ Ichigo détourna le regard avant de se faire remarquer.

« Ah t'es sorti d'la douche, j't'avais pas entendu. Ça t'vas un plateau repas d'vant un DVD ? Ca fait super longtemps que j'veux voir c'film.. »

« Ouai bien sûr » Ichigo se dirigea vers le canapé et s'installa confortablement pendant que Shinji prit le DVD. Il mit le film en route et rejoignit son amant sur le canapé, les deux hommes commencèrent à manger devant l'écran.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que le film avait commencé et Ichigo ne tenait plus en place. _'Tain il est nul à chier s'film ! c'pas possible, faut qu'ça s'arrête !_ N'en pouvant plus il se leva sous le regard inquisiteur de Shinji et arrêta le massacre.

« 'tain Ichi nan c'est l'meilleur moment ! aller laisse quoi ! »

« j'suis désolé Shinji mais c'est pas possible, t'as des goût à chier en matière de film ! » lui répondit Ichigo le plus sérieux du monde. Il regarda dans la dvd thèque et chercha un bon film, drôle. Il remarqua la trilogie de l'Age de glace et se décida pour le premier. Il retourna ensuite sur le canapé, mais au lieu de retrouver le confort de la banquette il se retrouva adossé à un torse…nu et chaud. Profitant de la position Ichigo se laissa aller contre Shinji et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du vizard. La position n'était pas idéale pour regarder le film mais quitte à choisir entre une bande d'animaux préhistorique et les bras du blond son choix était vite fait.

Il sentait Shinji lui caresser le torse du bout des doigts sous son T-shirt, laissant ses mains se balader au rythme de ses pensées. Ce qui avait commencé comme d'innocente caresse prit une toute autre tournure quand l'un des doigts de Shinji frôla 'accidentellement' le téton d'Ichigo. « Umm » se laissant emporté par les petits bruit de son amant Shinji se lécha le doigts et commença de petits cercles autour du téton, se rapprochant lentement du centre, n'hésitant pas à faire de petit détours avant de laisser son doigts, humide, caresser le bout de chair tendu « Ah.. Shinji… » - « um ? ». Tout en écoutant Ichigo laisser échapper de légers gémissements Shinji continua ses caresses, seulement cette fois son autre mains rentra en scène et commença à titiller le téton abandonné, pinçant doucement puis massant le bout de chair tendu.

« Umm » le dernier soupir d'Ichigo décida Shinji à enlever le T-shirt noir qui lui barrait la route. Ichigo plus que consentant se laissa faire et une fois le bout de tissu disparu dans un coin de la pièce, repris sa place le long du torse de son amant. Le contact de la peau douce et chaude d'Ichigo était comme une provocation pour Shinji, il se lécha les doigts et recommença ses attentions, effleurant les deux tétons de son amant. Shinji avait une vue excellente sur la position d'Ichigo, ce dernier était allongé contre lui et avait replié les genoux, reposant ses pieds sur le bord de la table, le vizard sourit largement quand il remarqua la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon du shinigami. Il posa ses lèvres à la base du cou d'Ichigo et commença à l'embrasser, laissant ses lèvres vagabonder lentement dans le cou du jeune homme avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Ichigo sentit les lèvres de Shinji s'emparer du lobe de son oreille, le suçotant langoureusement. Ichigo avait chaud, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et les frisson l'assaillir par vagues successives. « 'tain Shin… » Shinji lui répondit avec un sourire, ce qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas voir. Encouragé par la réaction d'Ichigo, Shinji recommence à caresser le torse de son amant, descendant de plus en plus bas vers le pantalon du shinigami jusqu'à frôler le membre, tendu, d'Ichigo encore prisonnier du morceau de tissu. « Ahh… Shin si tu continues comme ça… j'te promet…. » « tu'm promets quoi Ichi ? » Et comme pour accentuer la provocation, la main de Shinji effleura de nouveau le sexe d'Ichigo y imprimant cette fois une légère pression. « Enfoiré.. » Malgré ces protestations Ichigo était immergé dans son plaisir, ses yeux était fermé, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, laissait passé de temps à autre de petits gémissements. Si Shinji pouvait le voir, il perdrait sans doute son sang-froid. La patience du vizard commençait d'ailleurs à s'effriter, plus sa main sentait le sexe d'Ichigo se tendre sous l'effet de ses caresses plus il avait envie de lui arracher son pantalon et de le violer sur place. Il prit cependant sur lui, et au lieu d'arracher le bout de tissu gris, laissa passer une de ses mains sous le bandeau de l'élastique, s'emparant enfin du membre convoité. Le contact envoya une charge électrique dans tout le corps d'Ichigo et il se cambra légèrement. Il réalisa que l'autre de main de Shinji avait repris sa danse avec son téton, qu'une fois que celui-ci fut pincé tendrement. « Aaah…'tain…shi….umm » Shinji commença par caresser du bout du doigt, tout en appliquant une légère pression, le bout du gland d'Ichigo, le recouvrant de précum. Il se servit du précum pour commencer un lent va et vient, tellement lent que s'en était presque douloureux pour Ichigo qui ne savait plus à qu'elle sensation de plaisir prêter attention, celle qui émanait de son téton ou celle de son sexe, il décida de se laisser inonder par tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait, ne prêtant pas attention au détails, c'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça. « Aa… Aaa… Shin… pl… plu… vite… ! » Ne pouvant résister au ton limite implorant qui accompagnait ces paroles, Shinji accéléra ses mouvements, prenant bien soin de descendre jusqu'à la garde avant de remonter jusqu'à la tête du sexe gonflé qui se trouvait dans sa main. Ichigo réalisa, dans le brouillard de son esprit, qu'il était le seul à prendre du plaisir. La réalisation le frappa encore plus fort quand il sentit le membre, dur, de Shinji contre ses reins. Il se décala un petit peu vers la gauche, et glissa une de ses mains, qui étaient jusqu'à présent agrippé aux cuisses de Shinji, à l'intérieur du short noir de son amant, passant par l'ouverture d'une des jambes, sa mains s'arrêta au contact des testicules du vizard, il sentit l'emprise de ce dernier sur son propre sexe se resserrer, l'immergeant sous une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Se concentrant de nouveau sur ce qu'il avait entrepris, Ichigo commença à masser les testicules qui se trouvaient dans sa main, il sentit la cage thoracique sur laquelle il était appuyé vibrer. Encouragé par la réaction et sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il débuta lui aussi de puissant va et vient, pompant agilement le sexe de son amant, « 'tain Ichi.. t'arrête… t'arrête pas… surtout… ». pour montrer à Shinji que lui aussi pouvait être provocateur, il accéléra nettement le rythme, imprimant un peu plus de pression autour du membre gonflé du vizard. « Aaa… tell… tellement bon… »

Voulant jouir en même temps qu'Ichigo, Shinji adopta le même rythme que son amant ce qui amena les deux hommes à la jouissance quasi simultanément. Ichigo se rependit sur son abdomen. Il se cambra violement sous la puissance du plaisir, sa vue se brouilla, tous ses muscles se contractèrent tandis que les papillons rassemblé dans son bas ventre s'envolèrent. La contraction de la main d'Ichigo sur son sexe permis à Shinji de jouir quelques secondes plus tard, criant son plaisir de tous ses poumons.

Après avoir récupéré ses esprits, Ichigo attrapa des feuilles de sopalins, qui trainaient près du plateau, et s'essuya, ainsi que Shinji qui n'était pas encore descendu de son petit nuage. La cuisine lui paraissait tellement loin qu'il décida de jeter les sopalins par terre _tant pi 'les jetteraient d'main.. _il était allongé sur les cuisses du vizard, et commençait à s'endormir quand il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux

« 'va s'coucher ? »

« um j'sais pas on est bien là… »

« ouai pour l'moment… mais quand la flemme s'ra passée on aura mal partout ! »

…

« Aller Ichi pense au grand lit, moelleux qui nous attend à quelques mètres… »

Ichigo se releva et marcha, d'un pas endormis vers la chambre

« c'est tout s'qui fallait pour t'motiver ? c'dommage j'avais pleins d'idées.. »

« t'ma convaincu à moelleux.. aller viens ! »

Shinji se leva et alla éteindre la télé avant de suivre Ichigo vers sa chambre

« t'veux dire qu'mes cuisses sont pas confortables ? »

Ichigo était déjà à moitié endormis quand Shinji arriva dans la chambre, il ferma la porte et rejoignit son amant dans le lit. Une fois installé, il sentit Ichigo se rapprocher et poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sentant la fatigue l'envahir il remonta les draps et s'installa confortablement.

« 'nuit Shin »

« 'nuit Ichi »

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un lit vide, un peu frustré de se trouver seul alors qu'il aurait bien aimé poursuivre ce que Shinji et lui avait si bien commencé la veille, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il resta un bon moment immobile, choqué de voir Shinji dans la cuisine en train de préparer ce qui, d'après l'odeur et le bruit, ressemblait à un petit déjeuner de roi. _'Tain j'en r'viens pas, y s'foutait pas d'moi hier ! … Y porte même un tablier !_

Shinji venait de terminer de faire cuire du bacon quand il se retourna pour poser l'assiette sur le comptoir. Il remarqua enfin Ichigo qui le fixait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts. Les deux hommes restèrent un petit moment à se dévisager. Ichigo se demandait comment Shinji pouvait cuisiner des plats qui sentaient aussi bon pendant que Shinji se demandait si Ichigo avait remarqué le tablier, et si oui jusqu'à quel point il se moquerait de lui. Le bruit de la cafetière ramena les deux hommes sur terres. Ichigo se dirigea vers Shinji pour lui dire bonjour avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Pour une fois le vizard était assez silencieux, il n'était pas décider à briser le silence si cela pouvait lui éviter des blagues ridicules sur son tablier. Au bout d'un certain moment cependant Ichigo prit la parole

« Dis Shin, tu fais quoi comme travail pour pouvoir te payer un appart 'comme ça ? »

« um 'joue en bourse et j'suis plutôt doué… »

…

…

« Pourquoi t'es vnue à ma rencontre ? J'veux dire, clairement, t'as rien à faire au lycée et ton comportement des premiers jours m'fait penser qu'tu voulais avoir quelque chose à faire avec moi ? »

…

Shinji ne c'était pas attendu à aborder un sujet aussi épineux, et était prit au dépourvu. Le scénario qu'il avait monté avec les autres n'étais pas assez élaboré pour répondre à toutes les questions que se posait Ichigo. _En même temps j'étais pas censé être assez proche pour qu'y m'les posent… _

« Pourquoi tu'm parles de ça maintenant ? »

« A vrai dire j'y pense depuis l'début mais j'me suis laissé distraire pas d'autre choses… et puis je voulais vraiment apprendre à contrôler mon hollow…Maintenant que toi et moi on est… on est…plus proche j'pense qu'c'est l'bon moment… Donc qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à m'rencontrer ? »

…

« J'suis obligé d'te répondre maintenant ? » Shinji savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette conversation, mais il espérait ne pas avoir à mentir à Ichigo plus que nécessaire surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient aussi proche.

« T'es pas obligé d'me répondre maintenant mais j'attends une réponse à un moment ou à un autre, y'a trop d'zones d'ombres, par exemple une part de toi a des pouvoirs de shinigami, donc quels sont tes rapports avec la Soul Society ?... J'sais qu't'es pas venu vers moi pour m'faire du mal ou en tant qu'ennemi sinon tu m'aurais jamais permis d'apprendre à contrôler mon hollow et j'me fie à mon instinct, pour l'moment ça m'a toujours réussis. J'veux bien être patient parce que j'suppose que si tu veux pas m'en parler c'est qu't'as tes raisons mais j'veux juste qu'tu saches qu't'y échapperas pas éternellement.. »

« J'sais bien que j'pourrais pas te l'cacher encore très longtemps… mais tu sais qu'j'suis pas seul faut qu'j'vois avec les autres et c'est là qu'ça d'vient compliqué… » la fin de la phrase avait été dite dans un murmure et Shinji décida de changer de sujet

« Bon sinon on fait quoi s'taprem' ? »

Ichigo aurait aimé avoir des réponses tout de suite surtout qu'il avait pleins d'autres questions en tête, il se doutait que les autres vizard étaient impliqués, après tout ils étaient au courant pour son entraînement, mais il laissa tout de même Shinji changer de sujet, il attendrait encore un peu, et puis peut être qu'en restant dans l'ignorance tout continuerait à aller aussi bien. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser porter par le courant et de laisser des non-dits, mais il faisait confiance à Shinji, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître il était persuadé que le vizard en face de lui ne lui apporterais que du bon, chose qui c'était révélée vrai pour le moment. Alors pour la première fois du haut de ses 19 ans il allait se laisser aller et voir venir.

« Um j'pensais qu'on pourrait finir l'Age de glace.. j'ai pas envie d'bouger »

« Glander d'vant la télé ? Ok pour moi »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, devant la télé, Shinji ayant décidé de se servir des cuisses d'Ichigo comme oreiller et profitant par la même occasion des caresses de son amant. Il mit du temps à se relaxer, la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec le shinigami était encore bien présente. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses aux claires, avec tout le monde. Mais comment dire à ces amis qu'on est tombé amoureux de l'ennemi ? Et comment avouer à son amant qu'on lui a menti dans le but de se servir de lui comme d'une simple arme? Shinji ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, les prochains jour n'allaient pas être faciles pour lui.

XXX XX

Ce chapitre "clôture" la première partie de cette fic! La suite va aller un peu plus vite, et évidemment vous verrez comment Shinji gère la situation, plus l'apparition d'Aizen et certains Shinigami...

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, dans le pire des cas jeudi mais si je suis motivé pour écrire ce week end ça peut être lundi !

Un petit commentaire est bien sûr le bien venu et il sera grandement apprécié xD !


	13. Chapter 13 Le choix de Shinji

Bonsoir! Je vous livre la suite de l'histoire :)

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos mots gentils ça me fait toujours plaisir et me motive pour écrire la suite

Voilà je vous laisse lire, je vous préviens juste que ce chapitre est en grand partie un chapitre de transition ;)

Bonne lecture!

XXX XX

Chapitre XIII – Le choix de Shinji

Il s'était écoulé deux mois depuis qu'Ichigo avait battu son hollow, deux mois durant lesquels la vie de l'adolescent s'apparentait à un long fleuve tranquille. Certes au moment où il avait avoué à son père qu'il voyait effectivement quelqu'un le fleuve tranquille c'était transformé en rivière de montagne : son père s'était transformé en harceleur, le suivant un peu partout dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les choses c'étaient arrangées après quelques coups bien placés. Il continuait à s'entraîner régulièrement et pouvait maintenant se vanter d'une maîtrise quasi-totale de son reatsu. Il avait aussi appris à contrôler les pouvoirs de son hollow grâce aux quelques combat où il avait affronté Shinji. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant leur premier duel à quel point le vizard était fort. Il ne l'avait encore jamais battu, et ressortait de chaque assaut épuisé et courbaturé. Cependant même si chaque combat était une torture, il adorait se battre contre son amant. Les deux hommes s'abandonnaient totalement, laissant sortir toute leur rage, le côté le plus noir de leur personnalité. La sensation était vraiment libératrice. Il avait appris à mieux connaître Shinji grâce à leurs échanges musclés et l'aimait d'autant plus pour ça.

Shinji n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses questions mais il pouvait voir dans la rage de ses attaques que quelque chose le faisait souffrir. Il se laissait encore un mois avant de soumettre le vizard blond à un interrogatoire corsé et s'il ne répondait toujours à aucunes de ses questions il aviserait. A vrai dire son plan s'arrêtait là, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il devrait faire si Shinji refusait toujours de lui parler, car il savait que stopper leur relation lui serait extrêmement difficile en plus de lui faire beaucoup de mal. Encore un mois… Ichigo se rassurait en se disant qu'il pouvait se passer beaucoup de chose en un mois.

De son côté Shinji avait passé les deux pires mois de sa vie. Depuis sa conversation avec Ichigo il avait décidé de parler avec les autres pour leur dire qu'il était tombé amoureux et ne comptait donc plus abandonner Ichigo comme un déchet après leur combat. Et c'est pour la même raison qu'il voulait l'accord de ses amis pour raconter la vérité à Ichigo. Par contre il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il lui dirait vraiment toute la vérité, notamment le fait qu'il c'était rapproché de lui uniquement pour se servir de ses capacités et qu'il n'était au début en tout cas, qu'un simple outil pour lui. Il se serait bien contentait de lui raconter leur mésaventure avec Aizen et leur lien avec Urahara, surtout qu'il était sûr qu'une fois qu'Ichigo aurait entendu son histoire il serait le premier sur le champ de bataille.

Voilà dans sa tête ce qu'aurait été la meilleure solution. C'était sans compter sur la colère et la ténacité d'Hiyori et de Lisa qui refusaient catégoriquement de lui laisser révéler quoi que ce soit à Ichigo sans compter que la petite teigne blonde avait très mal pris le fait qu'il les abandonne pour un shinigami, ce qui avait conduit à un nombre incalculable de conflits violents entre les trois vizards. Le fait qu'il soit amoureux n'avait absolument aucune importance et n'avait pas pesait lourd dans la balance.

Au bout d'un certain temps Hachi et Kensei c'étaient emmêler, prenant le parti de Shinji, essayant de leur explique qu'Ichigo n'était pas un shinigami comme les autres, qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour eux et que les choses seraient sûrement différentes d'avec les shinigami de la Soul Society, mais rien n'avait pu faire changer les deux vizards d'avis. Shinji avait finis par ne même plus aborder le sujet, car plus Hiyori se montrait méchante et vindicative plus il se sentait à deux doigts de briser une amitié qui avait tout de même bien plus de 100 ans. Il ne pouvait pas contrer la jeune fille et tout raconter à Ichigo car ils avaient tous décidé il y a bien longtemps que toute décisions importantes ou stratégiques seraient votées à l'unanimité.

Il n'était pas un dictateur, bafouant les règles quand elles n'allaient pas dans son sens. En conséquence il évitait le plus possible ses amis ce en plus de le rendre dingue, le faisait souffrir. Heureusement il pouvait se battre contre Ichigo et laissait sortir toute sa rancœur. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps lui accorderait son amant mais il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas pressé.

Ichigo travaillait sur un devoir de mathématique lorsque son badge sonna. Le hasard faisait bien les choses puisqu'il était justement en train de chercher une excuse pour abandonner son devoir sans avoir trop mauvaise conscience. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour se retrouver sous sa forme de shinigami devant un groupe assez conséquent de hollow. Il attaqua sans attendre le premier monstre qui se trouvait à porter de son zanpakuto. Malgré l'avantage du nombre les hollows étaient assez pathétiques, ne tenant pas plus de quelques minutes face au shinigami remplacent. De loin on aurait presque pu croire à une chorégraphie aérienne, les attaques s'enchaînaient fluides et puissantes. C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Renji en voyant la scène devant lui. Il était assez surpris de voir son ami se battre avec tant d'aisance, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il c'était fait massacrer par un Arrencar et avait très mal vécu la chose. La personne devant ses yeux était sûr d'elle, particulièrement forte et surtout savait contrôler son reatsu !

Il tourna la tête sur sa droite pour voir Rukia aussi surprise que lui. En effet, la jeune shinigami se demander comment Ichigo avait pu apprendre à contrôler aussi bien son reatsu en quatre mois, surtout qu'il était vraiment nul à la base ! Elle se remit tant bien que mal du choc, après tout elle aurait tout le loisir de questionner son ami en temps voulu, surtout qu'il était l'objet principal de sa mission à Renji et elle.

Ichigo était concentré sur ses divers combats et ne remarqua absolument pas qu'il était l'objet d'un examen attentif. Certes il savait maintenant contrôler son reatsu, mais identifier le reatsu, camouflé, de ses deux amis alors qu'il était en train de se battre c'était encore un peu trop lui demander. Lorsqu'il brisa le masque du dernier hollow il put enfin prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et senti deux paires d'yeux braquer sur lui, il se retourna et reconnu immédiatement ses amis. Rukia et Renji le rejoignirent rapidement.

« Yo Ichi- » Renji n'eut pas le temps de finir de saluer son ami qu'il fut coupé par la petite brune à ses côté

« Ichigo ! Depuis quand t'arrives à contrôler ton reatsu comme ça ? Et puis comment ça s'fait qu't'es devnus aussi fort aussi vite ? » Autant pour le '' en temps voulu ''…

« Salut à toi aussi Rukia ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Répond à mes questions si tu veux que j'réponde aux tiennes ! »

« Ok ok cris pas comme ça ! Allons chez moi, se s'ra quand même plus pratique… »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la maison de l'adolescent pendant que Renji se demandait sincèrement s'il n'avait pas développé des capacités d'invisibilités, il c'était déjà fait la réflexion plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son capitaine et que ce dernier l'ignorait royalement.

« Yo Renji tu viens ? On va pas t'attendre cent sept ans ! »

C'est donc sous la si aimable demande de son ami, que Renji rejoignit Rukia et Ichigo et que les trois shinigami se dirigèrent chez ce dernier.

Ichigo n'était même plus étonné de voir ces deux amis faire comme chez eux dès qu'ils posaient le pied dans sa chambre. Il était plutôt content car cela montrait que malgré les mois de séparations l'amitié qui les unissait était toujours intacte.

« Aller Ichigo crache le morceau, comment t'as fait autant de progrès en si peu de temps ? »

« C'est plutôt simple en fait, une fois que j'ai réussis à contrôler mon hollow le reste est venu tout seul… »

Les yeux de Rukia et Renji doublèrent de volumes, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que l'adolescent parvienne à contrôler son hollow en si peu de temps, surtout qu'Urahara avait était clair à ce sujet : il ne pourrait être d'aucune aide.

« Comment t'as pu l'maîtriser en si peu d'temps ? » Le questionna Renji

Ichigo ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait déjà décidé de ne parler des vizard à personne, ou en tout cas pas temps que Shinji ne lui aurait pas raconté la vérité. Par contre il n'avait pas prévu d'histoire de secoure, alors il décida d'improviser.

« Lorsque j'étais dans mon monde intérieur l'vieux Zangetsu m'a donné des indices pour battre mon hollow, le reste je l'ai deviné seul et au final j'ai pu l'battre et récupérer ses pouvoirs. »

…

…

« Et vous qu'est-ce vous faite ici ? J'pensais pas vous r'voir avant la guerre contre Aizen… Y'a du nouveau ? »

« En effet… Kurotsuchi a relevé des fluctuations importantes provenant du Hueco Mondo, et depuis quelques semaines déjà certains quartiers du Rukongai se font attaquer par de nombreux hollows. On nous a donc demandé de venir voir où tu en étais au niveau de ton entrainement et puis il y a quelques petites choses que tu dois savoir sur Aizen, choses qui te seront indispensable pour le combat. Mais ça c'est mon frère qui t'en parlera. »

« Byakuya est là ? »

« Oui, il est partit chez Urahara pour voir où la construction des piliers, pour le transfert des deux Karakura en était. Dès que tout sera en ordre de son côté tout le monde nous rejoindra afin que l'on soit prêt pour accueillir Aizen. »

« Ok, et quand est-ce que j'vais pouvoir voir ton frère ? »

« Maintenant ! À la base on était censé venir te chercher pour te ramener chez Urahara »

Ichigo était le premier dehors, il était assez impatient de connaître ces ''choses'' sur Aizen, enfin la date se rapprochait, enfin il allait pouvoir se battre contre l'ancien capitaine. Evidemment il voulait lui faire payer la manière dont il avait traité Rukia, après tout si la jeune shinigami avait failli être exécutée quelques mois auparavant c'était bien à cause des manigances de cet homme. Mais il voulait aussi se mesurer à lui en tant qu'adversaire, il se souvenait de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était fait battre sur cette colline et il était impatient de pouvoir se mesurer de nouveaux à lui, avec cette fois l'opportunité de lui faire ravaler son sourire de mégalomane.

La distance entre sa chambre et le magasin de bonbon fut vite parcourue. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, il savait que les deux hommes à l'intérieur s'attendaient à le voir arriver. Il les retrouva dans le petit salon en train de boire un thé.

« Kurosaki, où est-ce que tu étais, cela fait un moment que l'on t'attend ? »

« J'étais en train de m'occuper d'un groupe de hollow quand Rukia et Renji m'ont trouvés. J'vais éviter de t'faire perdre plus ton temps, qu'est-ce que j'dois savoir à propos d'Aizen ? »

Avant que Byakuya ne commence ses explications, Renji et Rukia rejoignirent tout le monde autour de la table, et Urahara déposa une tasse de thé devant les trois nouveaux arrivants.

« La chose la plus importante que tu dois savoir n'est pas vraiment sur Aizen Sosuke mais plus sur les capacités de son Zanpakto. Je n'ai jamais vu son bankaï, mais rien que son shikaï est redoutable. Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer en détails, mais il joue sur tes sens t'enfermant dans une illusion parfaite. Il te suffit d'y être exposer une seule fois pour rentrer dans un engrenage dont tu ne peux plus sortir. Tous les capitaines, vice-capitaines et officier de la Soul Society y ont déjà été exposé… »

« Sauf moi… »

« Sauf toi, ce qui rend ta participation à cette bataille capitale, tu comprends bien que tu es notre armes la plus précieuse, probablement le seul parmi nous à pouvoir tuer Aizen Sosuke. »

« Si tu pouvais éviter de me réduire à une arme… »

« Mais c'est ce que tu es, dans le combat à venir tu seras l'arme de la Soul Society »

« Non. Je ne serais pas l'arme de la Soul Society, j'aiderais de toutes mes forces mes amis à anéantir un danger public. Je me battrai pour venger Rukia, pour protéger ma famille et les habitants de cette ville qui n'ont absolument rien demandé mais je ne serai en aucun cas l'arme de la Soul Society. »

« Bien tu peux aussi voir les choses comme cela, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu saches où est ta place. Ceci étant dit, il serait préférable que tu interviennes dans la bataille le plus tard possible, nous laissant à nous les capitaines, la tâche de fatiguer et distraire Aizen Sosuke, t'évitant ainsi l'exposition à son Zanpakto. J'insiste sur ce point Kurosaki, maîtrise ton impulsivité, nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te jeter tête la première dans ce duel. »

« Ça va j'suis pas un abruti non plus ! »

Le regard de Byakuya montrait bien que le noble n'était absolument pas convaincu de la véracité de la dernière déclaration du shinigami remplaçant. Ichigo préféra ignorait la remarque muette et se tourna plutôt vers Urahara, qui était resté bien silencieux depuis le début de l'échange.

« Et toi Urahara, t'en ai où de ce ''transfert de Karakura'' ? »

« Eh bien mon cher Kurosaki, tout est presque fini, il ne manque plus que quelques légers détails à peaufiner, comme je le disais à notre cher capitaine Kuchiki, je pense que tout sera en ordre pour la fin de la semaine. Ce qui te laisse une semaine de ton côté pour finir ton entraînement… »

« D'ailleurs Kurosaki, où en es-tu à ce niveaux-là, la dernière fois tu t'étais fait ridiculiser par l'un des Espada… ? »

_Le manque de tact de cet homme m'étonnera toujours…_ « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, j'ai beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois… »

Byakuya interrogea son lieutenant du regard pour avoir confirmation

« C'est vrai capitaine, Ichigo est devenu vraiment plus puissant, il arrive même à contrôler son reatsu ! »

_Ché ! _ fit Ichigo en tirant mentalement la langue à Byakuya devant l'évidente surprise du capitaine de la sixième division.

Une fois la discussion close, Ichigo essaya subtilement de quitter le magasin sans attirer l'attention sur lui, il devait retrouver Shinji ce soir et Rukia ayant prévu de dormir à sa place dans le placard il savait que si la jeune fille s'apercevait de quelque chose elle lui poserait un millier de questions or s'il pouvait éviter ses questions il serait le plus heureux des hommes. C'est donc pour cela qu'il s'évertuait à faire de discret mouvement vers la porte du magasin.

Ichigo était beaucoup de choses mais subtile et discret n'étaient pas l'une d'entre elles ! Il fut stoppé à quelques mètres de la porte par son amie qui affichait un grand sourire, ayant vu claire dans son jeux.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça Ichigo ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami et j'suis déjà en r'tard donc - »

« Un ami ? Quel ami ? »

« … … … Chad ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Chad ! »

« Oh ça fait longtemps que j'l'ai pas vu ! J'viens avec toi ! »

« NON ! Tu peux pas il… il est déprimé… à cause d'une fille alors c'est une soirée entre mecs ! »

« Oh dans c'cas t'vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que moi j'vienne ? » Questionna Renji.

« … »

Ichigo cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir, et lorsqu'il entendit Renji et Rukia partir dans un fou-rire il sut instantanément qu'il ne les avait jamais berné.

« Ichigo tu peux simplement nous dire que tu vas voir ta petite amie ! »

Les joues légèrement rosies répondirent à la place de leur propriétaire

« C'est qui ? On la connait ? » Lui demande Renji

« … non… »

Urahara observait la scène, voir Ichigo essayer de se débarrasser de Rukia et Renji qui le harcelaient littéralement de questions, était une situation assez comique surtout que plus les questions étaient intimes plus Ichigo rougissait.

Alors que l'adolescent réussit enfin à s'échapper, il ne remarqua pas dans sa fuite le sourire du propriétaire du magasin, qui pour une fois, n'était pas caché derrière son éventail.

Shinji était assez étonné de voir son amant sur le pas de sa porte, il avait senti trois forts reatsu plus tôt dans la journée, dont un qui appartenait au petit Kuchiki et pensait donc qu'Ichigo l'appellerait pour annuler leur soirée. Apparemment il c'était trompé. Il laissa le jeune homme rentrer et s'installer sur le canapé. Il se demandait si le shinigami lui parlerait de la visite de ses amis ou bien, puisque lui-même ne lui avait toujours rien dit, s'il préférerait ne rien dire. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir sa réponse.

« Shin, j'voudrais t'parler d'un truc mais c'est en rapport avec la Soul Society… j'sais pas trop si j'dois t'en parler vu qu'toi tu m'a toujours rien dit, mais j'pense que j'vais avoir besoin d'ton aide… »

Shinji prit place au côté d'Ichigo, curieux de voir jusqu'où son amant irait dans ses explications. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout à son écoute.

« Il y a de ça quelques moi un des capitaines, Aizen Sosuke, a trahit la Soul Society. Il a dérobé un objet, le hogyoku, crée par Urahara afin de pouvoir recréer la clé du roi et s'attaquer à ce dernier. Pour cela il va avoir besoin de détruire Karakura, évidemment ni la Soul Society ni moi ne laisseront ça arriver. Aujourd'hui des amis shinigami sont venus me dire que cette guerre aller bientôt commencer, ils m'ont aussi parlé du pouvoir du shikaï d'Aizen, et c'est là que tu interviens, si tu es d'accord, avec les autres vizard. Tu vois son Zanpakto aurait le pouvoir de créer une illusion complète et seul ceux qui n'y ont jamais été exposé sont en quelques sortes immunisés. Tout le monde me voit comme l'arme ultime puisque je ne l'ai jamais vus, mais vous non plus donc je pense que peut être vous pourriez m'aider à battre Aizen. Au début je ne pensais même pas t'en parler… mais, vous pourriez être un vrai atout dans cette guerre, l'élément de surprise qui pourrait nous assurer la victoire… qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Shinji ne pût s'empêcher de rire, pas d'un rire joyeux, mais d'un rire nerveux. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin se foute ouvertement de sa gueule ? Alors qu'à la base c'était LUI qui devait demander son aide à Ichigo, la situation c'était inversé et il se trouvait devant son amant qui venait de lui demander SON aide et qui clairement ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de drôle. Alors qu'il luttait depuis deux mois pour trouver un moyen de lui raconter son passé avec Aizen, pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ichigo lui déballe tout ça comme si cela coulait de source, rendant la situation encore plus complexe pour lui ?

Shinji était empêtré dans ses mensonges et ce n'était plus possible, il n'en pouvait plus. À force de mentir à Ichigo il allait finir par le mettre en danger, car si le jeune shinigami se reposait sur le fait que les vizard n'avaient jamais vu Kyoka Suigetsu il allait vite être déçu. S'en était trop, qu'importe ce que dirait Hiyori, cette fois il ne lui laisserait plus le choix, il fallait jouer carte sur table avec Ichigo, ne serait-ce que pour la bonne réussite de leur objectif. Shinji se releva, toujours en riant, et se dirigea vers la porte tout en envoyant un texto à tous les vizard, les prévenant d'une réunion d'urgence chez Urahara.

Il réglerait tout ça ce soir.

XXX XX

Voilà voilà donc maintenant que vous avez finis je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas du tout contente de ce chapitre ! ou plutôt j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je pense que je n'ais pas était assez claire dans ce que je voulais faire passer. J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécier, si ce n'est pas le cas promis je me rattrape avec le prochain !

Ah oui et j'ai un peu de mal à '' écrire'' Byakuya donc je m'excuse pour les fans, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve impossible de lui rendre justice sur format papier !

Un petit commentaire serait grandement apprécié, bon ou mauvais (mais pas méchant :P ).

Merci de continuer à me lire et j'espère ne pas vous faire fuir avec ce chapitre !

à la semaine prochaine :)


	14. Chapter 14 Révélations

Bonjour! Je suis un peu en avance, je devais poster ce 14ème chapitre demain mais en fait j'ai finis plus tôt que prévus donc le voilà!

Si vous êtes là c'est que mon horrible chapitre précédent ne vous à pas fait fuir, donc merci ! J'espère que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin qui se rapproche lentement mais sûrement...

Parce qu'on le dit jamais assez : Merci pour les commentaires, visites, ajouts qui me font vraiment plaisir :)

Bonne lecture...

XXX XX

Chapitre XIV : Révélations

Shinji fut heureux de constater en s'approchant de chez Urahara que Byakuya n'était pas là, tout comme les deux autres shinigami. Dans sa précipitation il avait oublié leur présence et se serait trouvé assez con s'il avait ouvert la porte du magasin pour se trouver face à face avec le capitaine de la sixième division.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il trouva l'homme au chapeau assis à sa table en train de boire un thé.

« Je pensais bien te voir surgir chez moi, cependant je pensais que tu serais là plus vite, ton thé doit être froid… »

Shinji remarqua enfin une tasse remplis positionné juste en face de celle d'Urahara.

« T'es flippant des fois Kisuke… »

« Merci. Et donc de quoi veux-tu d'abord parler ? Le plan des shinigami ou ton plan à toi ? »

« A vrai dire j'étais pas vraiment venu pour te parler mais pour emprunter ta salle d'entraînement pour une sorte de réunion d'urgence avec les autres »

« Ah bon ? J'aurais imaginé que vu ton rapprochement avec Ichigo, le fait que la Soul Society se serve de lui comme d'une arme de dernier recours t'aurait passablement énervé… »

« J'en savais rien, même si je m'en doutais, Ichigo ne m'a rien dit de leur stratégie. Evidemment ça m'énerve, mais de toute manière tout ce que fait la Soul Society m'énerve. Mais bon sur ce coup là on n'a pas vraiment fait mieux… »

« Certes, mais c'était il y a plus de deux mois. Au vu de tes relations avec Ichigo je pense que les choses vont s'organiser différemment. Et donc si tu n'es pas venu pour parler stratégies, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure ? »

« Ichigo m'a raconté toute l'histoire d'Aizen… il a conclu en me demandant mon aide… à moi… la personne qui lui ment et s'est servi de lui pour accomplir sa vengeance personnelle. Alors j'ai craqué, j'ai envoyé un message aux autres leur demandant de me rejoindre pour mettre les choses aux claires. Qu'importe l'avis d'Hiyori sur la question, je ne peux plus lui mentir, surtout que s'il pense pouvoir se reposer sur nous pendant le combat il ne sera pas en sécurité. »

« Oh… je vois tu t'apprêtes donc à rentrer en guerre contre mon adorable ancienne lieutenant… Et bien mon cher Shinji ce fut un honneur pour moi de te connaître, tu me manqueras ! »

« T'fous pas d'ma gueule ! Ça va d'jà être assez pénible comme ça… »

« J'en doute pas ! Si on m'avait dit quand je vous ai demandé votre aide pour Ichigo qu'au final il s'épanouirait dans tes bras je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je veux dire franchement toi Hirako Shinji en couple avec le fils d'Isshin c'est assez comique comme situation ! D'ailleurs as-tu déjà revus ton futur beau-père ? »

« C'est pas drôle non plus ! Si je survie à Hiyori et à Aizen je suis sûr que c'est ce vieil abruti qui va me faire la peau… Et puis je pense qu'si il était d'jà au courant t'en aurait entendu parler ! Parce que crois pas, si j'tombe tu tombes avec moi ! Pense pas qu'j'oublierai d'lui dire grâce à qui on s'est rencontré ! »

« Se serait assez mesquin de ta part mon cher Shinji ! Surt- »

Urahara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte de sa boutique s'ouvrit en grand sur la bande de vizard. L'air de la pièce redevint lourd et Shinji redevint sérieux immédiatement. Le vizard blond se leva et se dirigea vers la salle souterraine, suivit de près par ses camarades et Urahara qui n'aurait raté le spectacle pour rien au monde : Hirako Shinji vs Hiyori Sarugaki c'était une affiche assez exceptionnelle.

Tous les vizards avaient leur regard braqué sur Shinji, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il organise cette réunion ? Shinji quant à lui chercher un moyen d'aborder diplomatiquement le sujet ''Ichigo''. Il n'eut pas le loisir de trouver une solution, car Lisa interrompit son flux de pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Shinji ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller…_

« Y s'passe qu'Ichigo est venu chez moi ce soir, après m'avoir raconté ''le problème Aizen'' il m'a demandé notre aide, pensant que comme lui nous n'avions pas été exposé à son shikaï. J'pense que vous voyez l'problème… On peut plus lui mentir, il est largement temps qu'on lui dise la vérité sur qui nous sommes et surtout comment nous sommes devenus des vizards. »

Shinji regarda le petit groupe devant lui, son annonce avait l'air d'avoir fait son effet car tous étaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion. Personne ne bronchait et tout le monde avait effectivement l'air de penser que pour le bon déroulement de leur plan ils leur devenaient de plus en plus difficiles de mentir au shinigami remplaçant. Shinji se surpris même à penser avoir gagné la bataille. C'était sans compter sur Hiyori.

Quand il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il sut que le pire était à venir. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pense de la jeune fille ce n'est pas parce que Hiyori était d'un tempérament agressif qu'elle était dangereuse, au contraire elle était plutôt inoffensive si on lui enlevait ses tong. C'est pour cela que quand il vit la jeune fille avancer vers lui très calmement, Shinji senti un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'est pour éviter cette situation qu'il avait décidé d'éviter le sujet depuis deux mois, il ne voulait pas se battre avec son amie, surtout si celle-ci prenait les choses aussi aux sérieusement.

Il était donc là, observant son amie se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, un regard froid et dur pour seul réponse à ses plaintes silencieuses. Une fois à quelques mettre de Shinji, Hiyori sortit Kubikiri Orochi et attaqua, sans une seconde d'hésitation, son ami de longue date.

« Et ça t'arrange bien hein Shinji ? Pouvoir raconter notre histoire à ton nouveau gigolo pour qu'tu puisses rester dans son lit plus longtemps ! Et nous dans tout ça ? Nos envies à nous ? Notre haine, notre désir de vengeance ? T'es qu'un sal égoïste Shinji, tu tires ton coup et t'es content mais tu penses à c'que ça nous fait à nous de d'voir être humilié une nouvelle fois par un shinigami ? »

Tout le long de sa tirade la jeune fille n'avait pas laissé de répit au chef des vizards, l'attaquant de toute part, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

Shinji pouvait sentir toute la haine d'Hiyori à chacune de ses attaques.

« C'est pas ça Hiyori, Ichigo c'est pas un coup d'un soir, il est important pour moi. Alors oui ma demande est égoïste, j'en peux plus d'lui mentir alors qu'il demande qu'une chose c'est d'nous aider, mais c'est aussi pour le bien de ta si précieuse vengeance, il faut qu'il est toutes les cartes en mains si on veut être sûr qu'Aizen ne se relève pas. Et si seulement tu lui laissais une chance tu verrais qu'il est différent, il ne nous traiterait pas comme eux, on s'rait pas des monstres pour lui, jamais il nous humilierait. »

Le chef des vizards n'avait pas d'autre choix que de parer les attaques de la jeune blonde, il ne voulait pas lever son arme contre elle, qu'elle se défoule, peut être qu'une fois calme elle y verrait un peu plus claire.

« MA VENGEANCE ? Tu t'fous d'moi là ? Alors ça y'est tu couches avec l'ennemi et tout ça est devenue ma vengeance ? C'est qui qui rumine depuis 100 ans ? Qui qui culpabilise de nous avoir tous transformer en monstre ? »

Shinji reconnaissait bien là son amie, quand elle était sérieuse, elle savait toujours où appuyer pour faire mal. Evidemment qu'il culpabilisait et qu'il tenait à cette vengeance comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il aimerait juste qu'Hiyori comprenne que c'était justement pour voir cette vengeance s'accomplir qu'ils avaient besoin d'être réglo avec Ichigo.

Les attaques devenaient de plus en plus puissante, de plus en plus remplis de rancœur et de dégout. Shinji n'avait jamais réalisé que son amie souffrait autant. Avait-il était tellement centré sur sa propre amertume qu'il en aurait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir et avoir tout perdu ? Oui il était égoïste, il avait retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre et de bonheur grâce à Ichigo alors il tenterait tout pour ne pas laisser filer ce sentiment de contentement.

Ichigo était encore sous le choc de la sortie pour le moins flippante de Shinji. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ce genre de réaction chez son amant. Il repensa à son monologue pour trouver ce qui aurait pu déranger Shinji au point de lui faire quitter son propre appartement et déclencher une crise de nerfs. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion Ichigo aboutit à la conclusion qu'il avait du blessé son amant en abordant le sujet de la Soul Society mais surtout en lui demandant de s'engager dans une guerre qui ne le concernait pas, peut-être même que Shinji avait pensait qu'il se servait de lui et ses amis…

Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ce malentendu au retour de Shinji… Si il revenait, car cela faisait maintenant quarante-cinq minutes que ce dernier avait passé la porte. Même si Ichigo se sentait bien dans l'appartement du vizard, il n'était pas très à l'aise d'être là seul. Il se retrouvait donc face à un dilemme, devait-il attendre Shinji chez lui afin d'éclaircir leur malentendu ou devait-il rentrer chez lui et laisser un à Shinji le temps de se calmer ? Il opta rapidement pour la seconde option.

C'est ainsi qu'il se leva et décida de laisser un mot en évidence sur le bar de la cuisine à l'intention de son amant lui expliquant qu'il était désolé qu'il n'avait pas voulu le blesser en parlant de la Soul Society, qu'il rentrait chez lui pour lui laisser le temps de penser à tout ça et qui ne fallait pas qu'il hésite à l'appeler une fois près à aborder de nouveau ce sujet. Une fois le petit mot finis, il quitta l'appartement.

Sur le bord de la route il hésita quand même à rentrer chez lui : qui disait chez lui, disait Rukia, disait questions… Cependant il n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller et puis c'était quand même chez lui. En passant le rebord de sa fenêtre il fut étonné du calme qui régnait dans sa chambre, il c'était attendu à ce que Renji profite de son absence et utilise son lit mais la pièce était vide, même son placard. En rentrant totalement dans la pièce il aperçut un mot sur son bureau avec une forme bizarre dessinait dessus _un hamster ? … Nan un lapin… Elle a vraiment deux mains gauches ! C'est à ce demander comment elle peut manier son Zanpakuto !_ Une fois le choc visuel passé Ichigo s'attarda à lire le mot laissé par son amie « Ichigo, nous rentrons à la Soul Society, il nous reste beaucoup de chose à préparer avant le grand jour et notre mission ici étant accompli nous n'avons plus rien à faire. Renji et moi pensions pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi mais comme tu as préféré lâchement nous abandonner pour rejoindre ta petite-amie autant être productif et rentrer s'entraîner ! » Ichigo sourit, reconnaissant l'humour de Rukia et laissa retomber le papier sur son bureau. Devant la constatation qu'il était effectivement seul ce soir il alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Il prit le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations de la journée, surtout celles révélées par Byakuya. Le Zanpakuto d'Aizen avait vraiment l'air redoutable, arriverait-il vraiment à tous s'en sortir ? Encore s'il n'y avait qu'Aizen mais il ne fallait pas oublier Gin, Tousen et toute leur petite armée d'Espada… _Ce serait vraiment bien si Shinji et les autres étaient d'accord pour nous aider…_ Ne voulant pas se déprimer d'avantage en repensant à son amant il préféra sortir prendre l'air.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans ce quartier si familier qu'il réalisa où il se trouva. Le magasin de bonbon n'était plus très loin, il pensa donc aller rendre une visite surprise à Urahara après tout même un brin sadique l'homme avait toujours était de bon conseil et il aurait bien aimé avoir son avis sur la stratégie des shinigami…

Il était en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il se stoppa soudainement, il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Byakuya, une rencontre par jour était largement suffisante. Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit aucun bruit ce qui lui confirma que Byakuya avait dû, comme sa sœur et son lieutenant repartir pour la Soul Society. Soulagé il ouvrit la porte d'un geste franc mais fut assez surpris de ne trouver personne dans la salle principal. Il savait, pour être resté chez Urahara lors de son premier entraînement, que l'ancien capitaine ne se couchait pratiquement jamais, alors où était-il ? Après un moment d'hésitation Ichigo était sur le point de rentrer chez lui, après tout si pour une fois l'homme décidait de dormir il ne se voyait pas aller le chercher dans son lit pour lui raconter ce qui le préoccupait. Alors qu'il avait se dirigeait vers la sortie il entendit un bruit de fond venant de la salle d'entraînement.

_Evidemment, il doit être en train de peaufiner ses poteaux…_ Convaincue de son explication le jeune homme se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il descendait les escaliers lorsque les bruits qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt se firent plus net. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une sorte de travail manuel ressemblait plus être une altercation. Ichigo pensa s'être trompé en imaginant que Byakuya était rentré, peut-être était-il en en pleine engueulade avec Urahara, et si c'était le cas cela concernait sûrement le conflit à venir. Il accéléra le pas. Cependant plus il se rapprochait plus il remarquait que quelque chose clochait, l'une des voix était plutôt féminine tandis que l'autre ressemblait étrangement à celle de Shinji. Un léger vent de panique traversa Ichigo, qu'est-ce que son amant pouvait bien faire là ? Il était assez près pour entendre des bribes de conversations seulement il ne voyait toujours personnes.

« … Important pour moi…lui mentir….qu'il est différent… » Ichigo était assez près maintenant pour clairement reconnaître la voix de Shinji, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se disait, seulement des bouts de mots par-ci par-là.

« … Vengeance…depuis plus de 100 ans… » C'était la voix d'une fille il ne c'était pas trompé, plus les mots parvenait à ses oreilles plus le léger vent de panique se transformait en une violente tempête. Enfin il aperçut un petit groupe de personne un peu plus loin devant lui.

Certains se seraient arrêtés là, ne voulant pas savoir de quoi il retourne, préférant fermer les yeux et repartir en arrière. Ichigo n'était pas comme eux, il ne fermait pas les yeux, jamais. Alors que, petit, d'autres enfants préféraient se cacher sous leur couette lorsqu'il entendait des bruits étranges dans le couloir, Ichigo lui fixait la porte sans jamais ciller.

Il était tout près maintenant, tout le petit groupe lui tournait le dos, il voyait clairement Shinji se battre contre une jeune fille blonde, il était aussi assez près pour entendre leur dispute.

« T'as tout foutu en l'air Shinji ! On avait tout prévu, tout était parfait, tout devait bien se dérouler, on devait retrouver l'gamin, tu d'vais te rapprocher d'lui pour qui s'confie à toi, une fois qui t'aurais parlé d'son hollow, tu d'vais lui raconter cette histoire bidon sur nos parents pour qu'il nous fasse confiance ensuite on le rendait plus fort pour qu'il puisse tuer Aizen ou l'affaiblir assez pour qu'on puisse le tuer… Voilà comment ça d'vait s'passer ! On d'vait servir de lui comme Kisuke c'est servie de nous pour lui apprendre à contrôler son hollow. Pourquoi tu veux tout bousiller ? Sale égoïste de merde ! »

« Hiyori… ce que j'essaie de t'faire comprendre c'est que même en lui disant la vérité sur notre passé il ira quand même se battre et - »

« T'es franchement con ! Tu penses vraiment qui va aller s'battre l'air de rien quand il saura que l'mec avec qui y couche depuis deux mois s'fout d'sa gueule ! Tu penses vraiment qui va prendre l'fait qu'tu lui ais menti sur toute la ligne avec le sourire ! »

« J'pensais juste lui dire pour nous et Aizen pas forcément toute l'histoire et puis j'tai d'jà dit que j'me foutais p- »

Shinji fut interrompu dans sa réplique par une écrasante vague de reatsu. Une vague tellement lourde qu'elle en était étouffante. Il vit avec le regard troublé ses amis lutter pour rester debout, alors que lui-même utilisait toutes ses forces pour ne pas flancher. Il ne savait pas si ce qui l'empêchait de respirer était cet énorme reatsu ou bien le fait qu'il connaissait ce reatsu par cœur. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui était le plus douloureux, cette sensation écrasante qui envahissait chaque cellule de son corps, ou le fait qu'il venait sûrement de perdre Ichigo. Et s'il avait encore des doutes, ils disparurent au moment où il rencontra le regard noir qu'Ichigo posait sur lui. Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme, il devait lui expliquer que c'était un malentendu, il devait s'excuser.

Ichigo ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, il voyait Shinji se rapprochait petit à petit mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Pourtant il voulait partir le plus loin possible de cet homme mais aucun de ses muscles ne répondaient à ses prières. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment l'habitait, la colère ? La déception ? Le dégoût ? La peine ? Peut-être bien un mixe des quatre et plus encore. Cependant quand Shinji fut assez près tout devint automatique, comme pour se défendre d'une nouvelle attaque verbale, il prit Zangetsu en main et le pointa vers l'ennemi.

« Ichi att- »

Shinji n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, une violente salve de reatsu s'abattit sur lui. Le message était clair s'il tenait à la vie Shinji ne devait même pas songer à l'approcher.

« Ichigo » Intervint Urahara, inquiet de la tournure des évènements. Les yeux de l'adolescent se posèrent sur lui et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune roux, il ne voyait dans ses yeux que rancœur et désillusion. Il ne finit pas se phrase.

Ichigo rangea son Zanpakuto et fit marche arrière, vers la sortie.

« Ichigo… » Ce n'était pas un cri, Shinji n'était pas désespéré. Il appela le shinigami d'une voix calme, sans émotions ayant compris à la seconde où Ichigo avait pointé son Zanpakuto contre lui que tout était fini entre eux.

L'adolescent se retourna, tombant sur le regard indéchiffrable de Shinji, il le dévisagea un instant avant de sortit de l'enceinte par un shumpo bien maîtrisé.

Lorsqu'il ne vit que de la peine dans les yeux d'Ichigo il réalisa pour la première fois la connerie qu'il venait de faire. Shinji retourna auprès de ses amis et s'assit à leur côté, ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait après tout.

XXX XX

Voilà voilà ... J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues donc n'hésitez pas à laissez une review, pour la motivation! Encore plus si elle est gentille :p

Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous sont au courant de la ''purge" qu'effectue , je ne peux que vous encourager à signer les pétitions qui circulent, cependant vu leur nombre je pense qu'il faut quand même faire attention à ce que l'on signe et qu'il vaudrait mieux en signer une bien construite! Ce n'est que mon avis.

En ce qui concerne Trouver sa place, je ne compte pas changer mon histoire donc il y aura probablement un second citron. Ce n'est pas non plus une promesse tout dépendra où mes idées m'emmènent !

Bon dimanche tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine :)


	15. Chapter 15 Rupture

Bonsoir! Bon il est un peu tard mais je poste quand même ce 15ème chapitre parce que demain c'est mon premier jour de travail donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps!

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont encore ajouté l'histoire en favoris ou qui l'on placé en alerte. C'est toujours agréable de voir que cette histoire vous plaît :)

Une petite pensée pour ceux qui commence leur semaine d'épreuve du BAC demain : bon courage ! Les vacances ne sont plus très loin!

Bonne lecture :)

XXX XX

Chapitre XV : Rupture

Ichigo avait les yeux fixés sur son réveil, il regardait sans vraiment les voir les chiffres rouges défiler…57…58…59…00. Il coupa la sonnerie avant même que la mélodie ne commence. Estimant que huit heures était une heure convenables pour se lever un dimanche il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il constata en ouvrant la porte qu'il était le premier levé, normale les filles avaient toujours aimaient profiter des dimanches matins pour faire une grasse matinée, quant à son père il avait eu une rude soirée à la clinique.

Il commença par préparer de petits toasts qu'il passa au grille-pain. Il sortit différents parfums de confiture et le jus d'orange du frigo avant de se diriger vers le placard pour trouver le Nutella. Il était en train de se préparer un thé quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit.

« Fils, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt un dimanche matin ? »

« J'étais réveillé. Et toi ? T'es rentré tard hier tu devrais récupérer »

« J'aurais bien aimé mais je dois retourner surveiller mon patient. Il a eu de la chance, s'il n'avait pas porté de casque, son accident de moto lui aurait été fatal… Même réveillé tu aurais pu trainer un peu au lit ! »

« Je m'suis réveillé à cinq heure donc j'trainais d'jà d'puis un bon moment. »

« … »

Isshin regarda son fils se servir un thé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé dans sa vie mais cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'Ichigo alternait entre rage et dépression. Un matin il avait vu son fils avec les yeux rouges et gonflés tandis que le lendemain, il avait la mâchoire et les poings tellement serré qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'éclater. Il avait essayé de le questionner mais n'avait obtenu qu'un regard noir en guise de réponse. Perdu dans ses pensées Isshin ne remarqua pas son fils quitter la cuisine et retourner dans sa chambre.

Ichigo ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Dire qu'il ne savait plus où il en était aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il oscillait entre colère et tristesse, se posant un grand nombre de questions. Il avait d'abord pensé que sa réaction face à Shinji avait été exagérée, jamais il n'aurait imaginé lever son arme contre une personne qu'il aimait mais il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'en entendre plus, qu'importe si Shinji voulait s'expliquer ou s'excuser. Sur le moment la conversation qu'il avait entendu jouait en boucle dans sa tête et il ne pensait qu'à quitter le terrain d'entraînement avec le moins de séquelle possible.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il n'avait pas revu le vizard blond mais cela n'empêchait pas ce dernier d'envahir la moindre de ses pensées. Inévitablement Ichigo en était venu à se poser des questions sur leur relation, tout avait-il été prévu d'avance ? Shinji lui avait-il menti sur toute la ligne ? Son instinct lui disait qu'il aurait été impossible au vizard de lui mentir sur ses sentiments lors de tout leur moment d'intimité, qu'ils avaient partagés trop de bons moments pour que tout ne soit qu'un leurre, mais en même temps c'était aussi son instinct qui l'avait poussé à faire confiance à Shinji… L'adolescent se savait plus à quoi se raccrocher, de toutes ses réflexions il avait seulement tiré une conclusion : ils avaient été trop vite. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus patient, plus raisonnable il ne souffrirait pas autant aujourd'hui. Toutes ces questions ne faisaient que provoquer des vagues de tristesses, de déceptions et de regrets dans son cœur si bien qu'il lui été arrivé à plusieurs reprise de passer une bonne partis de ses nuits à pleurer.

D'autres questions, plus rationnelle s'étaient aussi invitées dans ses réflexions nocturnes, qui étaient vraiment Shinji et ses amis ? Comment étaient-ils devenus des vizards ? Comment connaissaient-ils Urahara et Aizen ? Au bout d'une semaine il avait élaboré au moins une dizaines d'hypothèses pour chacune de ces questions. Il était sûr que Shinji était un ancien shinigami, quant à sa transformation en vizard il s'imaginait que, un peu comme lui, il avait dû subir un entraînement particulier pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, sûrement avait-il rencontré Urahara à cette occasion. Pour Aizen… peut-être avait-il servit sous les ordres de l'ancien capitaine et qu'il désirait se venger pour avoir été manipulé… Toutes ces questions avaient le don d'énerve Ichigo comme jamais, plus il imaginait de nouvelles hypothèses et plus il avait envie d'enfoncer son poing dans la tête du blond. Il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à vouloir croiser Kenpachi histoire de pouvoir se défouler mais le capitaine de la onzième division n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à sa mère. L'adolescent souffla, il n'avait plus de mère mais il lui restait toujours son père… le jeune homme aux cheveux roux se décolla de la porte afin de pouvoir sortir de sa chambre, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte qui reliait la clinique de son père au reste de la maison. Une fois devant celle-ci il hésita franchement à entrer… _A situation désespérée, solution désespérée_… Ichigo toqua à la porte et attendit que son père vienne lui ouvrir.

« Fils ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par -là ? Ton vieux père te manquait ? Tu voulais lui faire un gros câlin ? »

_Je suis peut-être pas SI désespéré que ça finalement_… Ichigo fit demi-tour mais fut stoppé quelques mètres plus loin lorsque son père lui attrapa le bras le forçant à se retourner. Il remarqua l'air sérieux de son père et se décida finalement à lui demander conseille.

« Tu … T'es occupé là ? »

« Jamais quand t'as besoin de moi fils ! »

Les deux hommes allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine où Ichigo leur prépara du thé.

« Y'a quelques temps tu m'as demandé si j'avais une copine et, après avoir nié une bonne centaine de fois, j'ai finalement avoué voir ''quelqu'un''. Ce… ce quelqu'un en fait c'est… c'est un homme » Ichigo n'avait pas lâché la théière des yeux durant sa confession, elle était devenu l'objet le plus précieux de la maison. Il savait que son père n'avait jamais tenus de propos homophobe, étant même en faveur de la défense des droits des homosexuels, mais ces choses-là c'est toujours plus faciles chez les autres alors Ichigo était assez anxieux quant à la réaction de son père. Le silence envahit la pièce durant plusieurs minutes, quand enfin Ichigo se retourna vers la table.

« Tu… t'en penses quoi ? »

« Ce que j'en pense… Et bien c'est une sacrée révélation qu'tu m'fais là Ichigo, j'avoue être un peu surpris, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais… Ça implique un tas de choses, dont le fait que tu n'auras jamais d'enfants, biologiquement parlant en tout cas… Tu as pensé à tout ça ? »

« J'ai pas vraiment pu '' penser '' mes sentiments papa… »

« … »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Bien sûr que non Ichigo ! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, j'aimerais être sûr que tu auras la meilleure vie possible, que tu sois le plus heureux, le plus épanouie possible. Si ton bonheur passe par l'amour d'un autre homme je n'ai rien à redire. Ce ne sont pas tes préférences qui vont me faire changer ou cesser de t'aimer, tu es mon fils et je t'aime c'est tout. »

Ichigo laissa se dessiner un sourire sur son visage, à trop souvent voir le comportement immature de son père il en oubliait parfois qu'il pouvait aussi être vraiment génial.

« Et donc c'est à cause de lui que tu erres comme un zombi bipolaire à la maison depuis une semaine ? »

« On peut dire ça… Il… Il m'a beaucoup aidé il y a quelque temps et je lui dois beaucoup mais j'ai appris qu'il m'avait menti sur quelque chose de vraiment important, quelque chose qui remet toute notre relation en question et je lui en veux tellement ! Je sais pas si je pourrais lui refaire confiance, ou même si j'en ai envie. Il a tout foutu en l'air, c'est qu'un gros connard ! … Mais j'arrive pas à l'oublier, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui… j'sais plus où j'en suis… »

« Vous en avez parlé tous les deux ? »

« Nan, il m'a envoyé plusieurs textos mais je les ai supprimé avant même de les lire… »

« Ichigo…Tu n'es plus un gamin ! Si cette personne est aussi importante pour toi que tu le dis, tu dois agir en adulte ! »

« Um… » Ichigo se dirigea lentement vers la porte, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Sa petite conversation avec son père avait eu l'effet escompté, il savait qu'une seule personne avait les réponses à ses questions et qu'il devait réagir en adulte. Alors il irait voir Shinji, mais pas maintenant, là il rentrait dans une de ses phases ''colère'' et avait juste envie de taper sur tout ce qui bouge. Et s'il n'était pas prêt à affronter Shinji il en était un autre qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, avait aussi joué son rôle dans cette histoire, et lui il était tout à fait prêt à lui taper dessus.

« Merci papa… J'irai lui parler. »

« De rien fils, ton vieux père sera toujours là pour soigner tes ptits bobos ! Ahhh Masaki serait tellement fière de moi ! »

C'est avec un sourire qu'Ichigo quitta la cuisine, son père était égal à lui-même mais pour une fois il ne pouvait qu'approuver. C'est donc l'esprit un peu plus clair et avec une envie de violence qu'Ichigo partit de chez lui en direction d'un certain magasin de bonbon.

Urahara ne fut pas surpris de voir le shinigami remplaçant devant sa porte, il s'était même attendu à le voir arriver plus tôt.

« Je t'en prie Ichigo fait comme chez toi »

« J'ai envie de m'entraîner et comme je peux pas le faire avec la personne avec qui je le fais d'habitude, en partie à cause de toi, j'ai pensé que tu serais d'accord pour m'aider. Surtout que ça nous permettrait de régler deux, trois détails… »

Kisuke était assez étonné de l'aplomb avec lequel l'adolescent lui avait presque ordonné de venir se battre contre lui, car il n'était pas stupide sous le mot ''entraînement'' il y avait clairement marqué ''te défoncer la gueule'' ! Urahara obtempéra et suivit le shinigami remplaçant qui était déjà presque arrivé en bas de l'échelle. Outre le fait qu'il fallait en effet qu'ils parlent de son implication auprès des vizards, Kisuke était assez curieux de vois les progrès d'Ichigo depuis qu'il était passé entre les mains de Shinji.

Une fois les deux hommes arrivés dans la salle souterraine Ichigo passa en mode bankaï et attaqua instantanément l'ancien capitaine. Au bout de quelques minutes d'échauffement, Ichigo se passa la main sur le visage pour faire apparaître son masque. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Urahara avait été un peu surpris de constater qu'Ichigo était devenu bien plus rapide, même s'il n'égalait pas Yoruichi, il restait néanmoins plus rapide que lui, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs coupures, dont une assez profonde sur le torse. En plus de la vitesse Kisuke remarqua bien assez tôt qu'Ichigo était devenu plus fort, ses coups étaient plus lourds et plus rigoureux. Leur combat dura une vingtaine de minutes avant que l'ancien capitaine ne surprenne son ancien élève et ne le désarme.

Ichigo se laissa aller et s'allongea sur le sol, ce n'est qu'une fois sa respiration à nouveaux stable qu'il posa à Urahara la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une semaine.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à voir avec tout ça Kisuke ? Ils sont qui pour toi ? »

Urahara s'assit non loin d'Ichigo et lui répondit en toute honnêteté.

« Pour répondre à ta première question, il faut que je commence par la seconde. Shinji et les autres sont d'anciens collègues shinigami, je les ai rencontrés quand je suis devenu capitaine. Après quelques… péripéties, ils ont été obligé de s'exiler sur Terre au même moment où je suis devenu persona non grata au Gotei 13. On peut dire que certains d'entre eux, comme Shinji et Hiyori, sont des amis proches. C'est en tant qu'amis et connaissant leur condition de vizard que je leur ai demandé de t'aider avec ton hollow, pensant que peut-être en plus de t'apporter un certain contrôle ils pourraient aussi être des oreilles attentives à un moment où tu en avais besoin et où tu n'avais plus de repaire. »

« Quelles péripéties ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler Ichigo. »

« … »

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé. »

« Je sais, et c'est exactement pour ça que je l'ai fait, parce que tu n'aurais rien demandé à personne. Des fois on ne peut pas tout résoudre par sa propre volonté, on a besoin d'aide. Seulement tu ne sais pas demander d'aide Ichigo, tu penses que tu dois tout faire tout seul pour ne pas impliquer les autres et les mettre en dangers, au risque de te mettre toi-même des bâtons dans les roues. »

« … »

Ichigo se releva pour pouvoir s'asseoir face à Kisuke. Il ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre, l'homme au chapeau avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il détourna les yeux et poursuivis

« Il n'était pas obligé de me mentir… »

« Je sais, mais il y a certaine chose à propos de Shinji et des autres dont tu n'es pas au courant et qui explique, sans pour autant pardonner, leur comportement. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Ichigo en vissant ses yeux remplis de colère dans ceux d'Urahara.

« Là encore Ichigo ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, je comprends que tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais les réponses c'est Shinji qui les détient, pas moi. »

Ichigo soupira, Kisuke sonnait comme son père. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir le beau blond pour avoir des réponses, il n'était juste pas prêt. Au bout de quelques minutes où les deux hommes étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, Ichigo se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il était pratiquement arrivé à l'échelle, Ichigo se retourna

« Merci pour l'entraînement. »

« De rien, j'aime servir de défouloir de temps à autre ! »

Ichigo sourit, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir rancœur à son ancien professeur, puisqu'après tout, ses intentions n'avait jamais étaient mauvaises, bien au contraire…

Urahara venait à peine de sortir de sa petite trappe qu'il senti un autre puissant reatsu, tout aussi familier que celui d'Ichigo. _Et merde_ fut sa seule pensée avant de recevoir un puissant coup de poing en plein visage. _Le père est pire que le fils…_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Isshin ? »

« Arrête ! N'essaie même pas de nier ou de te défendre, Ichigo m'a tout raconté ce matin ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça Kisuke ? Je laisse mon précieux fils, mon seul et unique fils, entre tes mains pour que tu l'entraîne et que tu l'aide avec son hollow et toi… toi… TOI ! »

« En effet, et je me suis appliqué à lui donner des leçons, méticuleuses qui plus est, pour qu'il devienne un homme et u- »

« Tais-toi ! J'veux pas savoir les détails, c'est d'mon fils que tu parles ! J'aurais pensé qu'au nom de notre amitié tu m'aurais prévenu ! Et comme si ça suffisait pas tu le fais souffrir en lui infligeant sa première déception amoureuse ! »

Kisuke se retint fortement de rire, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Isshin pensait vraiment que lui…et Ichigo…

« De quoi tu parles Isshin ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas essayer de nier ! Ichigo m'a dit qu'il viendrait te voir pour essayer d'arranger les choses ! 'Tain Kisuke… Tu aurais pu me prévenir… Et- »

Urahara ne réussit pas à se retenir plus longtemps, il partit dans un fou rire monumental.

« Alors je t'arrête tout de suite Isshin, ce n'est pas moi l'amant d'Ichigo ! Et d'ailleurs je peux savoir ce qui t'a amené à penser à un truc aussi ridicule ? »

« Attend … C'est pas toi ? Mais c'est qui alors ? Un shinigami ? Le gamin au ch'veux rouge qui était chez moi la semaine dernière ? »

« Non ce n'est pas Renji non plus et- »

« Attend ça veut dire que tu sais de qui il s'agit ? »

« NON ! Absolument pas ! Je sais juste que ce n'est pas moi et que ce n'est pas Renji puisque le pauvre est amoureux de son capitaine… » Mentit Kisuke, il avait assez de problème en ce moment avec l'arrivée imminente d'Aizen pour déclencher une autre guerre en abordant le cas de Shinji devant son ami.

«Et comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Yoruichi... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que j'étais l'amant d'Ichigo ? »

« Et bien ce matin il m'a avoué que lui et son amant s'étaient violemment disputés, que celui-ci lui avait beaucoup apporté, qu'il lui devait beaucoup, donc j'ai pensé qu'il parlait de toi et de ton entraînement, et puis il a rajouté en partant qu'il irait ''le'' voir pour s'expliquer. Alors puisqu'il n'a jamais voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait, je me suis dit qu'en le suivant j'aurais enfin la réponse. Je te laisse imaginer ma tête quand je l'ai vu rentrer dans ta boutique… »

Kisuke repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire car en effet il imaginait très bien la tête de son vieil ami. Il se calma au bout de quelques minutes et offrit un thé à Isshin. Maintenant que son ami était là autant en profiter pour parler entre hommes.

Le seul bruit qui s'échappait du hangar désinfecté était celui du métal qui s'entrechoquait. Les vizards étaient en train de s'entraîner. Personne n'avait osé aborder la scène du début de semaine. L'ambiance dans le petit groupe était lourde, presque étouffante. Hiyori était assise sur un tas de bois et regardait le combat de Shinji et Kensei.

Kensei qui n'avait jamais réussis à battre Shinji en plus de cent ans l'avait déjà vaincu une bonne dizaine de fois en quelques jours. Personne n'avait fait de commentaires car tous savaient pourquoi le vizard n'était pas dans son état normal.

Shinji voyait la lame de Kensei bouger devant ces yeux, il voyait toutes les ouvertures et toutes les failles dans l'attaque de son ami mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il avait beau essayer d'oublier le regard triste d'Ichigo rien n'y faisait, toutes ses pensées le ramené à ce regard. Il pouvait y lire de la tristesse bien sûre mais surtout de la déception. Il avait déçu Ichigo et ne se le pardonnait pas. Tout aurait dû se passer différemment, jamais Ichigo n'aurait dû apprendre la vérité de cette façon. Shinji avait tout prévu, il aurait invité Ichigo à passer la nuit chez lui comme ils en avaient l'habitude, il aurait cuisiné le plat préféré d'Ichigo. Puis au cours du repas il aurait commencé son récit, lui parlant de son ancien lieutenant, lui expliquant qu'il l'avait choisi pour ce poste pour une raison bien précise. Il lui aurait raconté LA nuit qui avait tout changé, sa haine et sa culpabilité. Il lui aurait dit comment Urahara les avait tous sauvé. Enfin il lui aurait confié son mensonge en insistant sur le fait que jamais il n'avait menti lorsqu'il était tous les deux, qu'il n'avait jamais joué avec ses sentiments, qu'il était devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Ichigo ne l'aurait peut-être pas très bien pris, mais au moins ils auraient pu s'expliquer, il se serait excuser. Il avait même espérer une réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

Durant cette semaine Shinji avait beaucoup réfléchi sur ses sentiments pour Ichigo, mais surtout sur la place du shinigami dans sa vie. Il avait du mal à accepter que cet adolescent de 19 ans devienne plus précieux pour lui que ces amis. Il n'avait jamais fait passer personne avant ses responsabilités et pourtant aujourd'hui il ne rêvait que d'une chose : envoyer valser Aizen et kidnapper son shinigami. Il lui avait envoyé quelques textos tout au long de la semaine mais n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Hiyori avait raison sur toute la ligne il était égoïste et avait tout fait foirer. Il tourna son regard sur la petite blonde qui était assise un peu plus loin, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il ne la blâmait pas non plus, c'était à lui d'assumer ses choix. Distrait comme il était Shinji ne remarqua pas le coup de Kensei et s'étala de tout son long quelques mètres plus loin sous la puissance du choc.

Kensei soupira une nouvelle fois, lui qui avait toujours rêvé de battre le plus fort d'entre eux ne tirait aucune gloire de cette série de victoire. Il ne voulait pas gagner contre l'ombre de Shinji. Il laissa le vizard allongé par terre et s'approcha d'Hiyori

« J'espère que tu es contente, avec tes conneries il est totalement paumé. »

« C'est bon j'ai dit qu'la vérité, c'pas ma faute si l'autre est arrivé au mauvais moment ! »

« Tu refuses toujours de comprendre que '' l'autre'' comme tu dis si bien, rendait Shinji plus heureux que n'importe qui d'autre ? T'es vraiment une amie pourri pour lui refuser c'bonheur. »

Hiyori ne répondit pas. Le comportement que Shinji avait eu cette semaine lui avait bien fait réaliser son erreur. Oui maintenant elle savait qu'Ichigo était beaucoup plus qu'un mec de passage pour Shinji. Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir sous-estimer les sentiments de son ami mais était trop fière pour s'excuser. Elle réalisait tout de même qu'elle avait été trop loin, laisser Shinji dire la vérité à Ichigo n'aurait pas eu d'incidence sur leur plan, mais elle avait été jalouse de l'attention que le vizard portait au shinigami. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais au fur et à mesure que lui et Ichigo c'était rapproché, elle avait vu son meilleur ami s'éloigner. Shinji lui manquait.

Les paroles de Kensei raisonnèrent dans sa tête quand elle décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle avait fait une connerie, elle la réparerait. Elle quitta son poste d'observation et se dirigea vers la porte du hangar. Il était vingt-deux heures, Ichigo serait encore sûrement éveillé. Elle ne savait pas où habitait l'adolescent mais n'avait qu'à localiser son reatsu. Après quelques shumpo elle se retrouva devant la maison du shinigami. Hiyori ne savait pas trop quoi faire une fois devant la clinique. Elle remarqua que la lumière était allumée à l'étage et se demanda s'il pouvait s'agir de la chambre d'Ichigo, elle était en train de se déplacer pour rejoindre la fenêtre quand quelqu'un lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le choc fut assez fort pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le béton et l'empêcher de se relever. Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

« Dégage microbe il est à moi ! »

Quand Ichigo regarda son réveil il remarqua qu'il était vingt-deux heures, il n'était donc pas tard mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'écraser comme une masse sur son lit, sa petite séance avec Urahara l'avait bien fatigué. Cela lui rappela ces entraînements avec Shinji, une boule se forma dans son ventre, il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il se comporte en adulte : il irait voir le vizard demain pour s'expliquer avec lui et peut-être arriveraient-ils à arranger les choses. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il sentit un énorme reatsu apparaitre un peu plus loin en ville. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour identifier les reatsu, cependant celui-là il ne pouvait pas l'oublier…

« Aizen ! »

XXX XX

Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous prenez le temps de faire un retour sur ce que vous venez de lire :)

Ah oui, à votre avis qui s'en ai prit à Hiyori? (C'es pas bien difficile :p )  
On se rapproche lentement de la fin j'espère que vous aimez lire cette histoire autant que j'aime l'écrire...

Bonne soirée / journée ... pour moi c'est bonne nuit !


	16. Chapter 16 Fights

Bonsoir!

Désolé pour le petit retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je l'avais finis dimanche mais il ne me plaisait pas donc j'ai essayé de l'améliorer... Là je pense que je ne peux rien faire de plus donc je vous le livre. De plus j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes personnels et mes dents de sagesses qui pointe le bout de leur nez lol

Bref tout s'enchaîne -_-' !  
J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre. La semaine prochaine c'est le dernier ! (sans compter l'épilogue).

Merci pour les reviews qui sont toujours aussi agréable et qui motive toujours autant! et merci pour les ajouts ;)

Bonne lecture...

XXX XX

Chapitre XVI : Fights

Au moment où il avait senti le reatsu d'Aizen, Ichigo s'était pratiquement jeté par la fenêtre. L'ancien capitaine était apparu au-dessus du centre-ville, lieu où Ichigo aurait déjà dû se trouver si un certain arrancar ne lui avait pas barré la route. Il avait secrètement espéré se retrouver de nouveaux face à l'espada depuis qu'il avait acquis les pouvoirs de son hollow. Il voulait l'affronter une nouvelle fois pour pouvoir lui montrer de quoi il était réellement capable, toute l'étendue de ses capacités, mais pas au moment où Aizen prévoyait de détruire sa ville natale.

Ichigo n'avait pas la prétention de penser battre le sexta espada sans son bankaï. Il resserra donc son emprise sur Zangetsu et, en face de lui, Grimmjow étira un sourire carnassier à la vue du long manteau noir. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, de toute manière ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Les deux hommes s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre et le combat commença.

Le souffle court et rapide des deux combattants succédait au claquement des lames. Ichigo pouvait sentir toute la hargne que Grimmjow mettait dans ce combat. L'espada se battait pour gagner, pour montrer qu'il était le roi et n'accepterait aucune pitié. Ils donnaient tous les deux leur maximum pour vaincre leur adversaire et étaient animés par le désir de montrer à l'autre toute l'étendue de leur force. Ichigo avait assez vite était dans l'obligation de mettre son masque de hollow, les attaques de Grimmjow étant rapides et précises. L'espada était un vrai félin, adroit et féroce dans toutes ses attaques. Le shinigami avait de nombreuses entailles sur le corps, toutes assez profondes pour laisser courir son sang sur son corps. Grimmjow n'était pas mieux loti avec de profondes blessures sur le torse et le visage. Les deux hommes étaient à bout de souffle, leurs nombreux assauts commençaient à avoir raison d'eux. L'espada libéra alors sa dernière attaque et Desgarron s'abatis brusquement sur Ichigo. Face aux longues griffes bleus l'adolescent n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se protéger avec Zangetsu.

Il pouvait sentir les reatsu des shinigami en centre-ville, il ne les distinguait pas bien mais était certains que Rukia et Renji étaient présents. La pensée de ses amis provoqua l'ultime déclic. Ichigo repoussa violement Desgarron et fonça droit sur Grimmjow. Quelques secondes plus tard la danse était finie, la note finale venait d'être jouée. Grimmjow ne sentit pas le Zanpakuto lui traverser l'abdomen, seul la vue de la lame ensanglantée lui confirma qu'il ne serait plus jamais le roi. _Et merde…_ Grimmjow perdit connaissance avant qu'Ichigo ne le dépose sur le sol.

L'adolescent était sur le point de partir pour le centre-ville quand il remarqua une personne inerte un peu plus haut dans la rue. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le corps il reconnut rapidement la jeune vizard qui s'était battu contre Shinji la semaine dernière. La jeune fille avait l'air inconsciente et en piteux état, il pouvait voir du sang s'échapper de son crâne, sans compter la position improbable qu'avaient pris ses membres sous la force de la chute. La blessure la plus grave devait sans doute être la barre de fer qui s'était implanté à quelques centimètres de son cœur.

Ichigo n'hésita pas longtemps, Unohana devait sûrement être présente aussi, et connaissant la capitaine de la quatrième division, elle ne refuserait pas de soigner la jeune fille, qu'importe les liens qui unissaient les vizards à la Soul Society. Ichigo arracha le tuyau de fer du sol et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras. Quelques shumpo plus tard il atteignit enfin le centre-ville.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de cinq secondes à Shinji et aux autres vizards pour rejoindre le centre de Karakura lorsqu'ils avaient détecté le reatsu d'Aizen. Une fois arrivé, les vizards reconnurent certains visages familiers, Lisa aperçu Kyoraku, son ancien capitaine, quant à Shinji il remarqua Unohana qui était un peu excentré avec le reste de sa division. Pour éviter tout malentendu, le chef des vizard partit à la rencontre de Yamamoto qui avait lui aussi fait le déplacement.

« Hirako Shinji… Je ne pensais pas vous revoir dans ces circonstances… En fait je ne pensais pas vous revoir du tout. »

« Yamamoto ! Quelle meilleure circonstance que la futur mort de mon ancien lieutenant ? »

« … Je peux donc vous considérer comme nos alliés ? »

« Non. Nous ne serons plus jamais les alliés de la Soul Society. Nous sommes ici car nous sommes les ennemis d'Aizen et aussi un soutien pour Ichigo Kurosaki. »

« C'est suffisant pour moi. »

Après ce brève échanges Shinji retourna auprès de ses camarades

« Alors ? » L'interrogea Kensei.

« Alors… tu connais Yamamoto, il nous laissera le champ libre si cela signifie que l'on s'occupe d'Aizen et puis il préfère sûrement qu'on serve de chair à canon avant de se risquer à envoyer ses troupes…»

« … Hiyori n'est pas là… »

« Je sais. »

« Kurosaki non plus… »

« Je sais ! »

Shinji avait remarqué l'absence d'Hiyori, au début il avait pensé que la petite blonde était partie prendre l'air à l'extérieur du hangar, mais ne la voyant pas arrivé il avait fini par penser qu'elle avait peut-être fait une mauvais rencontre. Quant à Ichigo il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment, s'il n'était pas encore arrivé c'est qu'il devait sûrement avoir ses raisons car jamais il ne manquerait son combat contre Aizen, tout comme Hiyori. Shinji ferma les yeux un instant, il pouvait sentir le reatsu de son amie, même si celui-ci était faible. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux quand il réalisa où Hiyori se trouvait. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou chez Ichigo_... Shinji n'eut pas le temps de formuler des hypothèses, le flot de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix de son ancien lieutenant.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas ce très cher ancien capitaine… »

« Sosuke…Je dois avouer que je suis content d'te voir, 'faut dire que ça fait un certain temps qu'j'attends »

« Oh parce que vous comptez vous battre contre moi ? »

« Nan… Je compte faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a cent ans… Te tuer. »

La phrase fit sourire Sosuke, quelle menace pouvait bien représenter un échantillon de sa première expérience ? Ratée qui plus est. Shinji n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant sur sa route, il ne mettrait pas bien longtemps à l'écraser.

Ce sourire… Shinji avait toujours détesté ce sourire. Comme si Aizen avait déjà tout gagné, ce sourire si supérieur… Ce même sourire qu'il avait eu cent ans plus tôt lorsqu'il les avait tous transformé en monstre. Shinji n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il fonça sur Aizen, Sakanade en main. Sosuke qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer le shikaï de son ancien capitaine ne refusa pas le combat. Il ne fut pas déçu. Comme Kyoka Suigetsu, il s'aperçut rapidement que Sakanade avait la capacité de jouer avec ses sens, ce qui lui provoqua quelques coupures sur le corps, toutes superficielles. Cependant le Zanpakuto de son ancien capitaine ne tenait vraiment pas la comparaison face au sien. Une fois de plus Aizen se mit à sourire, tout ça était tellement ridicule.

Shinji avait toujours était un très bon combattant, vif, précis, fort et réfléchis. Néanmoins toutes ses qualités ne lui furent d'aucune aide face à Sosuke. Le chef des Arrancars était tout simplement hors de sa portée. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit Kyoka Suigetsu lui perforer l'abdomen, et cela à plusieurs reprises. Shinji cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche, sa vue se troubla pour finalement disparaître. Il perdit connaissance et tomba dans le vide. Kensei le rattrapa quelques mètres plus bas, et alla retrouver Hachi qui avait décidé de rejoindre Unohana le temps du combat. Il déposa le corps de son ami et s'apprêta à repartir quand il reconnut Hiyori déjà prise en charge par la capitaine de la quatrième division.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment Hiyori est arrivée là ? » Pour toute réponse Hachi tourna la tête dans la direction d'où était arrivé Kensei ce qui obligea Mugurama à se retourner vers Aizen. Il aperçut une nouvelle figure devant Sosuke, une figure quelque peu familière, mais surtout reconnaissable entre toutes avec son long manteau noir et sa chevelure orange.

Quand Ichigo était enfin arrivé en centre-ville, la vision qui s'offrait à lui était assez belle, si on oubliait les circonstances. On était au milieu de la nuit, le ciel était dégagé alors on pouvait facilement voir les étoiles briller, et au beau milieu de ce ciel se tenait les treize capitaines du Gotei ainsi que leur lieutenant, sans oublier un peu plus loin Aizen, Gin et Tozen avec leurs Arrancars. Ichigo remarqua que les combats avaient déjà commencés un peu partout, on pouvait voir des éclairs dû aux frottements des lames. Il pouvait voir Zaraki affronter un monstre de muscle, le même qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, Yami. Il sourit en entendant le rire fou du capitaine de la onzième division, _il y en a au moins un qui s'amuse…_ Il chercha Rukia et Renji des yeux pour les trouver en train d'affronter un homme avec une tête en forme de bocal en verre. Puis un peu plus loin, Gin en plein combat avec son ancien lieutenant, Kira. Une fleur de cerisier attira son attention et son regard se posa sur Byakuya en plein combat contre un espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Si la situation n'avait pas était aussi critique, il se serait volontiers assit dans un coin pour observer l'échange, se demandant lequel des deux hommes laisserait en premier transparaître la moindre émotion.

Ichigo se figea quand son regard se posa sur l'adversaire d'Aizen, _Shinji…_ Il était incapable de décrocher ses yeux du combat, comme si le fait de perdre le contact avec Shinji était synonyme de le perdre tout court. Il voyait bien que le vizard peinait à porter des coups à son adversaire. Il détourna quand même le regard juste une seconde pour trouver Unohana et lui confier Hiyori qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il la repéra un peu plus bas et reconnu Hachi à ses côtés. Il confia la jeune fille à son camarade, et renoua le contact avec le combat qui opposait les deux ex capitaines de la cinquième division. Comme il l'avait craint, Aizen avait réussi à porter un coup sérieux à Shinji, qui sous le choc était en train de chuter. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il vit Kensei le rattraper. Ichigo se concentra un moment, et parvint finalement à sentir la présence du reatsu du jeune homme blond. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il utilisa le shumpo et se retrouva devant Aizen avant même que quiconque n'ait remarqué sa présence.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, tu as bien mûri depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'espère que cette fois tu ne t'écrouleras pas au premier contact un peu trop… brutal. »

« Aizen… »

« Je dois avouer être assez surpris de te voir une nouvelle fois te battre au côté de la Soul Society. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Evidemment que je me bats au côté de mes amis ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que je constate… Et c'est bien ce qui m'étonne, il me semble qu'au vue de tes progrès et de ce que je peux percevoir de ton reatsu tu as enfin dû apprendre à contrôler ton hollow, et de tous ici présent seul le petit groupe d'Hirako est capable d'un tel acte. J'aurais donc plus imaginé, connaissant ton côté… chevaleresque, te voir combattre à leur côté, plutôt qu'au côté de leurs ennemis. »

« Ne confond pas tout Aizen, ici c'est toi l'ennemis. »

« À moins que tu ne sois au courant de rien…Hum, intéressant. »

Ichigo sentit une vague de colère s'installer en lui, _cette histoire encore et toujours…_ Il tourna son regard vers Yamamoto, le vieil homme était égal à lui-même : impassible. Il chercha alors une quelconque réponse auprès de Kensei, mais n'eut pas plus de chance.

« Putain on va m'expliquer s'qui s'passe à la fin ! »

« Alors personne ne t'a vraiment rien dit… Eh bien Je me ferais un plaisir de remplir les quelques blancs. Vois-tu il y a une centaine d'an -»

« AIZEN » La voix de Yamamoto aurait pu faire trembler les murs. Le capitaine de la première division se tourna vers son ancien allié

« Ne vas pas plus loin. Ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque ne regarde en aucun cas le shinigami remplaçant »

« Etes-vous sûr que ce n'est que ça capitaine ? Il me semble plutôt que vous redoutez sa réaction s'il apprend la vérité… »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise, Ichigo Kurosaki n'est qu'un shinigami remplaçant, il nous est utile en surveillant Karakura, rien de plus. »

« C'est vrai, cependant ce shinigami remplaçant est particulièrement fort, il serait bête de perdre une marionnette aussi précieuse. »

« … »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait »

Ichigo observait l'échange, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait intervenir, les deux hommes parlaient de lui comme s'il était absent et surtout comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

« Kurosaki Ichigo laisse-moi t'expliquer. Vois-tu il y a cent ans de cela, j'étais le lieutenant de la cinquième division dont le capitaine n'était autre qu'Hirako Shinji. Tousen était quant à lui dans l'unité de la neuvième division dirigée par Mugurama Kensei. J'avais besoin d'un groupe test pour mes petites… expériences, il s'est avéré que Yamamoto, à son insu, ma fourni le meilleur possible. C'est donc de ma faute si ton nouveau petit groupe d'amis s'est transformé en monstre. J'étais assez fier de moi je dois bien le reconnaître, et tout se serait déroulé à la perfection si Urahara Kisuke n'était pas intervenu. Il a ramené notre joyeux petit groupe au Sereitei. Erreur fatale, car vois-tu c'est lui qui a été accusé à ma place. Une fois la chambre des 46 au courant leur ordre a été sans appel : éliminer tous les sujets. C'est ici qu'intervient notre fameuse féline. Yoruichi est venu sauver Kisuke et ils ont ensuite récupéré nos, fraîchement transformé, vizard et se sont tous exilé sur Terre. »

Ichigo était sous le choc, il avait enfin les réponses à toutes ses questions, mais tout était trop gros pour être digéré. _Shinji…_

« La Soul Society a toujours eu une manière bien à elle de régler les problèmes dérangeants. Après tout si on élimine le problème, il n'existe plus. Les vizards étaient devenus un problème, une tâche qu'il fallait faire disparaitre. Que les capitaines et lieutenant présents soient encore vivant et n'ai absolument rien demandé ne rentrait même pas dans la balance. Voilà quel est la mentalité de la Soul Society. Voilà à quel genre d'organisation tu prêtes ton si précieux pouvoir. Tu aurais été tellement mieux entre mes mais Kurosaki Ichigo… »

Tout prenait enfin du sens, tout ce qu'Ichigo avait entendu la semaine passée dans le sous-sol d'Urahara s'assemblait comme les pièces d'un puzzle. La haine d'Hiyori pour les shinigami, pour Aizen. La réticence de Shinji à lui dire la vérité… Ichigo avait toujours su que la Soul Society n'était pas un endroit parfait, qu'il y avait de nombreuses règles – règles qui avaient failli faire tuer Rukia – mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela pouvait aller jusqu'au meurtre des leurs. Tout en savant que Yamamoto était un homme qui appliquait et faisait appliquer les règles d'une poigne de fer, il n'aurait pas pensé que l'homme se plierait à n'importe quel ordre, surtout celui de l'assassinat de ses propres hommes. Ichigo se tourna vers le vieil homme du dégout plein les yeux. Son regard rencontra ensuite celui d'Hiyori, qui apparemment, s'était réveillée. Il n'y lisait qu'une profonde douleur.

« Ça suffit ! Kurosaki Ichigo, tu n'es pas là pour porter un jugement sur nos actions passées, présentes ou futurs. Si tu es là c'est pour te battre. Tu es le shinigami remplaçant de Karakura, fin de la discussion. »

_Shinigami…_ Pour la première fois depuis que Rukia lui avait transmis ses pouvoirs, le mot avait un gout amer. _Shinigami…_ Pour la première fois il se sentait comme un pantin manipulé, utilisé au service d'une mentalité qu'il ne partageait pas. Le mot sonnait faux dans sa tête, et plus il se le répétait plus tout volait en éclat. Non il n'était pas un shinigami, ou plutôt il ne l'était plus. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais une chose était sûre un poids énorme venait de quitter ses épaules. Ichigo se retourna complétement pour faire pleinement face à Yamamoto

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je ne suis plus le shinigami remplaçant de Karakura. Je ne suis plus un shinigami du tout. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi gamin ! »

La pression spirituelle d'Ichigo monta d'un cran.

« Ecoutez-moi capitaine Yamamoto, ce combat est mon dernier combat en uniforme de shinigami. De toute manière cela fait déjà quelques mois que je ne suis plus un shinigami. Alors comme vous l'avez fait il y a cent ans avec les autres, vous allez me bannir. M'oublier. Je ne suis plus un shinigami, que les choses soit claires entre nous : je suis un vizard »

Ichigo ne pouvait pas le voir, puisqu'il était de dos, mais son affirmation n'était pas passé inaperçue. Kensei affichait un franc sourire, quant à Hiyori elle était encore sous le coup de la surprise. Cependant le plus heureux de tous devait être le vizard blond qui venait à peine de se réveiller. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage Shinji, il était fier d'être amoureux d'Ichigo.

« Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, à nous deux Aizen »

« Mais je suis tout à toi Ichigo ! »

L'adolescent savait que ce duel contre Sosuke serait éprouvant. Aizen, en plus d'être un ancien capitaine du Gotei 13, était un combattant aguerri. Il ne perdit donc pas de temps et fit apparaître son masque de hollow. Il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte mais son masque avait beaucoup évolué au fur et à mesure de ses combats et de ses entraînements. Alors qu'aujourd'hui Ichigo était parfaitement maître de son reatsu, son masque était à présent recouvert de fine bande rouge sur toute la partie supérieure, les mêmes bandes entouraient sa mâchoire.

Il utilisa le shumpo et commença son assaut. Il ne laissa aucune seconde de répit à Aizen, il savait que sa vitesse et son agilité étaient ses principaux atouts face à Sosuke. Chaque faille dans la défense de l'ancien capitaine était exploitée. Jamais Ichigo n'avait été aussi rapide et aussi puissant. Il en était lui-même étonné, chacune de ses attaques étaient une réussite, Aizen avait déjà de nombreuses lacérations sur le corps et on pouvait voir de nombreuses coulées rouge le long de son torse.

Aizen était lui-même plus que surpris, le dernier compte rendu d'Ulquiorra ne rapportait pas de tel progrès chez Ichigo. Il avait été pris de court, dans le combat rapproché que menait les deux hommes, Sosuke était clairement en désavantage. S'il voulait s'en sortir il lui fallait utiliser Kyoka Suigetsu.

À l'écart Shinji ne pouvait qu'observer le combat. Il pouvait voir, mais surtout entendre le bruit des lames s'entrechoquer. Les étincelles témoignaient de toute la force que mettaient les deux adversaires dans leurs attaques. De loin on aurait presque pu associer la scène à un tango. Quand l'un s'approchait et touchait son adversaire, l'autre reculait pour mieux repartir. Ichigo avait incontestablement l'avantage, s'il continuait sur cette lancée Aizen ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui inquiétait le jeune vizard, si Aizen se sentait acculé il aurait recours à son shikaï. Ces craintes se confirmèrent quand Ichigo s'éloigna rapidement d'Aizen pour se diriger droit vers lui. _Merde !_

Shinji eut à peine le temps de se lever pour éviter un nouveau trou dans l'abdomen. Hachi avait refermé la plaie mais il restait quand même assez faible. Bien trop faible pour se battre contre Ichigo, surtout si ce dernier le prenait pour Aizen. Lui crier dessus ne servait à rien, les illusions de Sosuke étaient parfaites. L'ex shinigami quant à lui était resté en retrait, profitant de ce répit pour réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie.

Il quitta des yeux Shinji et Ichigo qu'un seul instant, et ce fut sa seul erreur. Quand il reporta de nouveau son attention sur la scène devant lui il remarqua que Shinji avait déployé Sakanade. Il était maintenant pris dans le piège du zanpakuto de son ancien capitaine. Alors lorsqu'il vit Shinji lui foncer dessus vers la droite il ne pensa pas un seul instant à la position d'Ichigo et recula rapidement vers la gauche pour éviter l'attaque. Lorsqu'il réalisa sa maladresse il était déjà trop tard, il venait de s'empaler lui-même sur Zangetsu. La blessure était assez profonde pour lui faire lâcher prise, il ne pouvait plus fuir. Une fois blessé l'illusion de Kyoka Suigetsu perdit de sa perfection jusqu'à disparaitre complétement ce qui permit à Ichigo de reprendre ses esprits.

Il retira sa lame, laissant Aizen commencer sa chute. Toutes les autres personnes présentes s'immobilisèrent, on aurait dit que la scène avait était mise sur pause. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le corps en train de tomber. Chacun réalisant à son rythme qu'une page se tournait.

Après quelques secondes on pouvait néanmoins voir les espadas encore en vie ouvrir des Garganta pour retourner au Hueco Mondo. Quant à Tosen et Gin, ils avaient tous les deux été maîtrisés un peu plus tôt.

Ichigo senti une main se glisser dans la sienne et des doigts s'emmêler au sien.

« Alors comme ça t'es un vizard maint 'nant ? »

Un froncement de sourcil fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Shinji, mais Ichigo ne défit pas leur étreinte.

XXX XX

Voilà voilà... Désolé pour ce chapitre les scènes d'actions c'est vraiment pas mon truc! (J'en écrirai plus jamais lol !) Et puis il a fallu gérer Aizen, j'espère ne pas avoir offensé les fans de notre cher mégalomane préféré... Aizen est un personnage que j'apprécie depuis peu (J'ai subi un lavage de cerveau par une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra ^^) et donc j'ai du mal à l'écrire convenablement...

Si le coeur vous en dit laissez une 'tite review, elle sera appréciée à sa juste valeur !

A la semaine prochaine :)


	17. Chapter 17 Aller de l'avant

Bonsoir! Voilà je poste le dernier chapitre de Trouver sa place, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi :)  
Il ne me reste qu'à écrire l'épilogue pour que cette histoire soit complète...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture = )

XXX XX

Chapitre XVII : Aller de l'avant

L'ambiance sur le trajet de l'appartement de Shinji était plutôt lourde. Ichigo tenait toujours la main de son amant, sentir la peau chaude du vizard sous ses doigts lui rappelait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sortis indemnes de leur affrontement contre Aizen. Cependant aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le champ de bataille. Shinji avait bien essayé de rompre le silence mais le petit troupeau de vizard qui les suivait n'aidait pas vraiment. Les vizards avaient décidé de se regrouper chez Shinji pour mettre quelques petites choses aux claires, et puis ce soir ils accueillaient un nouveau membre…

Derrière Shinji et Ichigo, Hiyori était en pleine réflexion. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que tout était fini, qu'enfin justice avait été faite. Enfin Aizen avait payé, alors oui ce n'était pas elle qui avait porté le coup final mais peu lui importait, car Ichigo était un vizard, il l'avait revendiqué lui-même, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle quitta ses pieds des yeux pour porter son regard sur le jeune couple devant elle, les deux hommes avaient les doigts entremêlaient tellement fort que rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Shinji avait raison, Ichigo était différent, elle le savait à présent. En voyant l'homme en uniforme noir devant elle, ce n'est pas un shinigami qu'elle voyait mais bien un de ses camarades, un vizard à part entière.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que tout le petit groupe entra dans l'appartement. Ichigo alla directement dans la salle de bain, il était encore recouvert de sang et ne pensait qu'à prendre une douche. Il ferma les deux portes à clef, s'autorisant un moment de solitude. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, il découvrit l'état déplorable dans lequel il était. Ses cheveux était plaqués contre son front par la transpiration, il pouvait également voir de nombreuses traces de sang, mais il n'aurait su dire si ce sang était le sien, celui d'Aizen ou bien encore celui de Grimmjow. Ichigo souffla, les révélations et actions de la soirée commencèrent doucement à faire leur chemin… Il retira son uniforme de shinigami, allant même jusqu'à le jeter à la poubelle, il n'en aurait plus besoin. Alors qu'il s'installa sous le jet d'eau chaude, Ichigo réalisa enfin pleinement l'impact de sa décision. Il n'était plus un shinigami, aurait-il seulement le droit de faire ses adieux à Renji, Rukia et aux autres ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, toute avait été tellement vite, même sa décision n'avait pas été soumise à une grande réflexion… Cependant il ne regrettait rien, jamais il n'aurait pu continuer à '' travailler '' aux côtés de la Soul Society après ce qu'il avait appris ce soir. De plus il fallait regarder la vérité en face : il était mi shinigami mi hollow, un parfait vizard.

Il voyait l'eau emporter les dernières traces de son combat, bientôt le vague reflet rouge sous ses pieds disparut totalement pour laisser place à une eau transparente. Ichigo sentait ses muscles se décontracter petit à petit, la chaleur de l'eau faisait son œuvre. Alors que la buée remplissait pratiquement la pièce il sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Une fois sec il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange, et s'aventura donc dans la chambre de Shinji, il alla jusqu'à la grande penderie de son amant et en sortit un bas de jogging en coton blanc et un t-shirt rouge de la même matière. Une fois habillé il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit le reste du groupe qui s'était installé dans le salon. Ichigo s'assit au côté de Shinji sur le canapé.

« Tu n'as pas remis ton uniforme de shinigami.. » lui demanda Shinji.

« Non, il était déchiqueté et couvert de sang, et puis je n'en aurai plus besoin. »

Ichigo vit passer une tasse de thé devant ses yeux, il releva la tête et remercia Hachi pour l'intention. Dès la première gorgée le liquide rempli son rôle et détendit un peu plus Ichigo.

« Et maintenant ? » La question de Kensei était celle que tout le monde se posait. Maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint le but qu'ils s'étaient tous fixé depuis plus de 100 ans qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire ? Tout d'un coup ils n'avaient plus de projets, plus de plans.

« Maintenant je suppose qu'on fait ce qu'on veut… de toute manière je ne me fais pas trop d'idée, d'ici une centaine d'année il aura bien quelqu'un qui voudra envahir la Terre ou organiser un génocide d'âme avec un fort reatsu, et à ce moment-là on pourra toujours intervenir qu'importe ce qu'en dit la Soul Society. Je ne sais pas trop pour vous mais moi je considère la Terre comme mon nouveau chez-moi et çà depuis un bon moment maintenant, alors je pense que surveiller ce qu'il s'y passe peut être une bonne réorientation ! »

« Lisa a raison, intervint Rose, on vit ici depuis plus de 100 ans maintenant, je me sens bien ici, et puis c'est pas comme si on avait autre part où aller… Alors oui on peut toujours rester et patrouiller un peu partout, je suis sûr que Kisuke nous aidera à localiser les endroits où la pression spirituelle est la plus forte. »

« Ça me va » répondit Kensei. Mashiro, Love et Hachi hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord. Quant à Hiyori elle regarda Shinji qui lui-même dévisageait Ichigo. Hiyori suivrait Shinji, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Shinji, lui attendait d'en discuter avec Ichigo pour prendre une quelconque décision. D'ailleurs les autres vizards s'emblaient bien réaliser qu'ils gênaient, Kensei proposa donc de quitter l'appartement afin de retourner chez Urahara et de lui raconter les évènements du soir si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Une fois à la porte Hiyori se retourna et interpella Ichigo

« Merci. » La jeune fille quitta l'appartement sous le sourire de Kensei et les moqueries de Mashiro et Lisa.

Shinji s'appuya contre la porte une fois celle-ci fermé il voyait Ichigo qui était toujours assis sur le canapé du salon, les bras sur les genoux et la tête baissé. Le jeune homme était en pleine réflexion. Il avait eu envie de se retrouver seul avec Shinji depuis sa conversation avec Urahara un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais maintenant que tout paraissait si lointain il ne savait plus trop de quoi il avait envie. Il n'avait pas encore digérer toutes les informations qu'Aizen lui avait dit et ne savais même pas par quoi commencer.

De son point d'observation Shinji trouvait Ichigo attendrissant, il voyait bien que le jeune homme était en train de réfléchir à un tas de chose et la tête qu'il faisait, avec ses sourcils fronçaient provoqua chez Shinji une profonde envie d'enlacer l'adolescent. Il resta cependant à sa place, collé à la porte d'entrée.

« Et si on commençait par le début ? » Proposa-t-il.

Ichigo releva la tête et regarda enfin son amant.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Ok, celle-là j'm'y attendais pas ! Désolé pour quoi Ichi ? »

« Désolé d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait chez Kisuke, si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais levé mon zanpakuto sur toi, d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais dû le faire tout court. On ne lève pas son arme sur quelqu'un que l'on ne veut pas blesser et qui nous est cher… »

« Ichi… Tu dis vraiment qu'des conneries ! Comme tu viens d'le dire, t'étais au courant de rien et puis j'peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu me blesser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ce moment-là. Moi-même j'sais pas c'que j'aurais fait à un moment comme ça… Rhaa comment j'suis censé m'excuser moi maintenant ! »

« Ce que je comprends pas Shinji c'est pourquoi tu m'as menti… Je veux bien admettre qu'au début il vous fallait une sorte d'approche, et encore je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne m'avais pas dit la vérité dès le départ, mais après ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité quand je t'ai posé la question ? »

« J'aurais vraiment aimé Ichi et j'te jure que j'ai essayé, mais Hiyori ne voulait absolument pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle ne voulait pas t'inclure dans notre monde, tu étais un étranger pour elle à ce moment-là et tu n'avais rien à faire avec nous. Mais je te promets que j'ai essayé de la convaincre à de nombreuses reprises. Le soir où tu nous as surpris j'avais justement convoqué tout le monde pour imposer mon point de vue, chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. D'habitude pour les décisions importantes comme ça tout se fait à l'unanimité… »

Ichigo commençait à s'énerver, il avait bien comprit comment fonctionnait Hiyori maintenant, et avait lui-même déduis ce qui avait dû se passer, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il reprochait à Shinji.

« Arrête Shinji ! Tu as toi-même dit ce soir-là que tu ne me dirais pas la vérité sur le vrai but de notre rencontre, tu ne voulais pas me dire que tout avait été prévu d'avance et que tu t'étais foutu d'ma gueule ! C'est parce que tes sentiments et les nuits qu'on a passé ensemble faisaient aussi partit d'ton plan à la con c'est ça ? »

« Dis pas d'conneries bien sûr que non ! Jamais j'aurais pu simuler ce qu'on a partagé, ni mes sentiments pour toi ! Tu penses vraiment ça d'moi Ichi ? »

« Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien voulu me dire ? » Ichigo qui était à présent vraiment énervé, s'était levé et avait rejoint Shinji dans l'entrée.

« Mais parce 'que j't'aime abruti ! » Shinji avait pratiquement crié. Qu'Ichigo pense qu'il est été capable de lui mentir sur ses sentiments l'avait plus que mis en colère.

Ichigo s'arrêta net. « Attend j'comprends pas là, tu m'aimes donc tu me mens ? Mais bien sûr, c'est super logique ! »

Shinji détourna les yeux, il n'était pas à l'aise quand on en venait aux sentiments et se sentait déjà rougir.

« … »

« Shinji dit quelque chose ! »

« Parce que j'avais peur. »

« Tu m'embrouilles de plus en plus là… »

« J'avais peur qu'une fois qu' tu saches la vérité, tu veuilles plus me voir. Mais moi j'voulais pas qu'on arrête, j'voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre alors j't'ai menti. »

Ichigo resta un moment au milieu du couloir à dévisager son amant, maintenant aussi rouge qu'un poivron.

« Alors t'étais vraiment sincère avec moi.. »

« Oui et puis arrête avec ça, j'aime pas que tu doutes de moi comme ça ! »

Ichigo s'approcha de Shinji jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le vizard blond n'avait toujours pas osé regarder l'adolescent dans les yeux. Ichigo dû se saisir de son menton avec son pouce pour le forcer à le regarder. Une fois face à face Shinji pu constater que toute colère avait quitté les traits d'Ichigo, à la place se trouvait un sourire sincère et un regard rempli de tendresse. L'adolescent se rapprocha lentement de Shinji jusqu'à effleurer le bout de ses lèvres avec les siennes. « Et ça j'arrête ? » Shinji ne répondit pas, mais ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ce qui permit à Ichigo de s'emparer, très doucement, de la lèvre inférieur de Shinji. Le blond voyait de petite étoile, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés mais ça lui avait semblait tellement plus long. Le contact de la langue d'Ichigo qui caressait ses lèvres n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait se passer, même une journée. Lorsqu'enfin Ichigo prit possession de sa langue, Shinji ne put réprimer un léger gémissement. Il passa ses bras autour du coup d'Ichigo et savoura les sensations qui envahissaient son corps. La langue d'Ichigo chatouillait gentiment la sienne, s'attachant à effleurer chaque parcelle de peau. Alors que l'adolescent commençait à avoir besoin d'air, il se recula lentement comme pour savourer chaque seconde un peu plus le goût de son amant. Il finit son étreinte par une légère morsure de la lèvre, maintenant gonflé, de Shinji.

Ichigo laissa Shinji reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea vers la cuisine, on avait beau être en pleins milieux de la nuit, Ichigo s'était quand même pas mal dépensé et avait donc un petit creux. Pour lui le plus important avait été dit, oui il avait voulu savoir la vérité sur comment Shinji était devenu un vizard, il avait voulu savoir quels étaient ses rapports avec Aizen et Kisuke, mais ce qui lui importait vraiment, ce qu'il avait vraiment eu envie de savoir pendant toute cette semaine de séparation c'était bien si les sentiments de Shinji à son égard étaient sincères, maintenant qu'il avait eu sa réponse il pouvait envisager l'avenir beaucoup plus sereinement. Ce n'est que lorsque les toasts s'échappèrent du grille-pain qu'Ichigo remarqua Shinji assis au bar en face de lui, il remit donc une nouvelle fournée à griller, récupéra sa tasse de thé et s'installa en face du blond.

Le silence n'était pas pesant, plutôt relaxant et Shinji aurait bien aimé que cela reste ainsi, mais apparemment le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Il était en train de manger sa première tartine quand la nouvelle tomba.

« Je voudrais te présenter à mon père demain… enfin tout à l'heure, ça te dirais de venir manger à la maison ce soir ? »

Après avoir manqué de s'étouffer avec son toast, Shinji reprit la parole

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, maintenant que toute cette histoire est derrière nous, j'aimerais vraiment te présenter à ma famille, j'ai déjà parlé de toi à mon père et- »

« De moi c'est-à-dire ? Tu lui as dit mon nom ? Il sait qui je suis ? »

« C'est bon calme toi Shinji… Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave… Je pensais juste que c'était un bon moyen de te montrer que moi aussi j'étais sérieux à propos de nous deux, mais si ça t'embête, tant pis. »

Shinji ne put nier que c'était une belle preuve d'amour de la part d'Ichigo que de le présenter à sa famille, surtout quand on savait à quel point Ichigo tenait à ses sœurs, et son père. Il ne leur aurait jamais présenté quelqu'un qui ne serait qu'un coup de vent dans sa vie.

« Non, pardon ! J'ai un peu paniqué sur le coup mais merci Ichi, ça me touche… vraiment. Et si tu veux que je rencontre ta famille se sera avec plaisir. »

Ichigo lui répondit avec un sourire. Il se leva et débarrassa le comptoir avant de se diriger vers la chambre du blond. « Je les appellerais plus tard pour les prévenir. J'irai bien me reposer un peu là, la nuit a été assez rude. Tu viens ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes hommes étaient profondément endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les garçons c'était réveillés à dix heures et Ichigo était directement rentré chez lui pour prévenir sa sœur qu'ils auraient un invité surprise le soir même laissant à Shinji assez de temps pour se préparer mentalement aux évènements qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Après avoir pris une douche et grignoter un peu Shinji reçut un texto d'Ichigo l'invitant à le rejoindre chez lui pour 18H30, ce qui lui laissait deux heures pour anticiper toutes les réactions possibles d'Isshin.

Le jeune blond se laissa tomber dans son canapé, sa tête en arrière il regardait le plafond et laissait ses idées vagabonder librement…

_**DEUX CENTS ANS PLUS TÔT**_

« Oh lieutenant… c'est tellement bon… Vous… vous… êtes tel… tellement doué »

L'homme ne put réprimer un sourire, elles lui disaient toutes la même chose. Il savait très bien qu'il savait s'y prendre, que ce soit un homme ou une femme il avait toujours amené ses partenaires aux septièmes ciels. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu une sacrée réputation au sein de tout le Sereitei. Oui, il était un coureur de jupon (et de short ?) invétéré mais pour sa défense, il fallait bien décompresser un peu quand on avait un poste à responsabilité comme le sien. Être le lieutenant de la cinquième division du Gotei 13 n'avait jamais était de tout repose, surtout avec un capitaine comme le sien.

Tout cela nous ramenait à ce que le jeune lieutenant Hirako était en train de faire en ce moment même sur le bureau de son capitaine. Oui sur le bureau de son capitaine, Shinji avait toujours aimé pimenter ses relations, et quoi de plus épicé qu'une partie de jambes en l'air dans le bureau de son supérieur ? Il était donc en train d'accélérer le rythme, à tel point qu'il aurait pu toucher son orgasme du bout des doigts, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme. Hirako éjacula au même moment où il reconnut l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de SON bureau, et qui se trouvait donc juste en face de lui. _Et merde… _fut la première pensée que Shinji put former une fois les étoiles de son orgasme dissipé. Il se retira de la jeune femme, et remit son pantalon.

« Capitaine Kurosaki, j'vous promets c'est pas c'que vous croyez ! »

L'homme entra d'un pas lourd sans son bureau et se dirigea directement vers son lieutenant. Cette fois il ne s'en sortirait pas avec une de ses excuses fumeuses, car encore si ça avait été la première fois qu'il surprenait son bras-droit dans ce genre de posture, il aurait peut-être pu fermer les yeux, mais c'était la huitième fois… ce mois-ci. Isshin n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme avait disparu, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son lieutenant en train de rafistoler son hakama. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Shinji il positionna ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête blonde, forçant son cadet à l'immobilité.

« Hirako ! Je pense vraiment que tu te fous de moi, au point de me mettre vraiment en colère, et tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand je suis en colère ? »

« Oui capitaine… »

« Tu vas donc aller préparer le terrain d'entraînement, je te rejoins dans une minute. »

Isshin dégagea son bras droit pour laisser une porte de sortie à son lieutenant. Shinji sortit du bureau le plus rapidement possible et se dirigea droit vers le terrain d'entrainement réservé à sa division. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se battre contre son capitaine, cet homme avait une force monumentale et une maîtrise parfaite de son reatsu. Avec Engetsu en main il devenait imbattable. Shinji avait longtemps cru que son capitaine était bipolaire : survolté, inconscient et limite stupide à certains moment mais terriblement sérieux et impressionnant à d'autres. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il se permettait ses petits écarts de conduite dans son bureau, il avait une chance sur deux que la situation face rire son capitaine et donc de s'en sortir sans une égratignure. Malheureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui n'avait pas été un de ces jours.

Quelques instants plus tard Shinji aperçut Isshin arriver, Engetsu déjà en main. _'Fait chier ! J'vais être mort pour la faite de s'soir… _Les coups pleuvèrent pendent un bon moment, puis Shinji fut enfin libéré. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita vers ses appartements pour savourer une bonne douche. Arrivé dans le quartier des vice-capitaines il fut accosté par Kensei

« Hirako ! T'oublies pas que ce soir on fête la promotion d'Hiyori au rang de lieutenant ! »

« 'Sûr que non ! J'ai d'jà faillit mourir une fois aujourd'hui j'vais pas tenter le diable deux fois ! On s'retrouve à quelle heure ? »

« Dix-huit heures, Lisa veut commencer tôt… quelque chose à propos de voir des garçons bourrés perdre le contrôle, j'ai pas tout suivi. »

« Ok »

Shinji ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il avait deux heures pour faire oublier à son corps les tortures qu'il venait de subir et se préparer pour fêter la promotion de sa meilleure amie.

Le blond poussa la porte du bar et remarqua rapidement son groupe d'amis, il se fraya un chemin entre les tables et s'installa sur la banquette à côté de la star de la soirée. Quatre heures plus tard Shinji, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses amis, étaient complétement saouls. Le jeune lieutenant avait enlevé le haut de son hakama et était en train de dévisager un bel homme brun actuellement assis au bar avec un ami, qui selon Shinji, avait l'air tout aussi sexy. Cependant son choix avait été fait, ce soir sa proie serait le beau brun. Après avoir avalé les dernières goutes de sa bière, il se leva et se dirigea droit sur sa cible. Arrivé derrière l'homme, Shinji passa son bras autour du cou de son futur amant et le fit descendre le long du torse de ce dernier. Il allait entamer la discussion quand le brun se retourna brusquement, n'appréciant pas du tout de se faire tripoter dans un lieu public, qui plus est par un inconnu.

De toute l'histoire de la Soul Society aucun homme n'avait jamais dessaoulé aussi vite qu'Hirako Shinji quand il reconnut son capitaine.

« OH PUTAIN ! Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'vous faites là ? »

« Hirako, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire à l'instant ? »

« Rien ! Vous aviez une poussière sur l'épaule, je voulais juste l'enlever et on m'a poussé au même moment du coup mon bras a glissé c'est tout j'vous promets ! »

Isshin se détourna un moment de son lieutenant pour s'adresser à son ami

« Excuse-moi Kisuke, je crois que je vais devoir ramener mon abruti de vice capitaine chez lui.. »

« Mais bien sûre Isshin, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton petit lieutenant ! »

Isshin se saisit fermement du bras de Shinji et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Hirako n'osa pas dire un mot, se contentant de suivre son capitaine, heureusement pour lui sa chambre n'était pas très loin du bar. Arrivé devant chez lui Shinji fut violement projeté contre la porte d'entrée.

« Ecoute moi bien Hirako, je pars en mission sur Terre demain matin ce qui veut dire que c'est toi qui sera en charge de la division. Je ne veux absolument pas que nos hommes te voient dans un état comme ça c'est ridicule ! Comment comptes-tu te faire respecter si tu te comportes comme un ivrogne ? Je me demande vraiment si tu as l'étoffe d'un lieutenant des fois… »

« Capitaine Kurosaki je- »

« Tais-toi, tout ce que tu diras ce soir ne pourra qu'aggraver ton cas, on en reparlera quand je reviendrais. Vas te coucher maintenant »

Shinji observa son capitaine s'éloigner lentement puis ouvrit la porte. Il se déshabilla sur le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à son lit et s'étala de tout son long sur le matelas. _Quelle journée de merde…_ fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir.

A ce moment-là ni Isshin ni Shinji ne savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Le lendemain matin Isshin Kurosaki apparut à Karakura et la première personne qu'il croisa était une femme avec de beau cheveux blond…

_**AUJOURD'HUI**_

Quand Shinji revint à lui, il remarqua qu'il était presque 18H30, il savait que s'il ne pressait pas un peu le pas il serait probablement en retard, mais bizarrement il n'était pas si impatient que ça de se retrouver face à face avec son ancien capitaine et actuel beau-père. C'est donc quelque peu en retard qu'il sonna à la porte des Kurosaki, _tout va bien s'passer tant que j'reste près d'Ichi il os'ra rien faire, tout va bien se passer… _lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la serrure il ne put empêcher un léger frisson de le parcourir de la tête au pied _'tain ça va être la pire soirée d'ma vie !_ La porte s'ouvrit sur Ichigo, qui s'était pour l'occasion, mit sur son trente et un. Un beau jean blanc qui lui allait à la perfection était accompagné d'une chemise chocolat qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et se mariait très bien avec le feu de ses cheveux. Shinji ne put réprimer le sourire qui s'installait déjà sur son visage, en voyant l'homme devant lui il pensa que, quel que soit les tortures que son ancien capitaine comptait lui faire subir pour oser s'approcher de son fils chéri, elles en vaudraient toutes la peine si cela lui permettait de finir ses jours auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Tu entres ? » La voix d'Ichigo tira Shinji de ses pensées, le vizard inspira profondément et entra dans la chambre des tortures. Il suivit Ichigo qui, sans qu'il le réalise, avait pris possession de sa main et la maintenait fermement dans la sienne. Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement dans le petit salon familiale où Shinji pu apercevoir deux jeunes filles, l'une était sagement assise sur un fauteuil de la pièce tandis que l'autre était sur le canapé en train de zapper de chaîne en chaîne à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. La jeune fille assise sur le fauteuil fut la première à s'avancer vers lui avec un sourie qui rivalisait de loin avec celui d'Ichigo, aussi mignon soit-il.

« Tu dois être Shinji ! Ça fait longtemps qu'Ichi nous parle de toi, Karin lève-toi et viens dire bonsoir au p'tit copain d'Ichi ! »

La jeune fille brune sur le canapé se retourna pour faire face au petit groupe mais ne se leva pas. « Salut ». Court mais efficace, la jeune fille retourna à sa précédente activité après cette brève intervention.

« Shinji, je te présente Yuzu et Karin »

« Yo ! » Shinji fit un petit signe de main en direction des deux filles, même si seulement une d'entre elle le regardait. Si cela était possible, le sourire de Yuzu s'agrandit.

Ichigo tira doucement sur la main de son amant, l'incitant à le suivre

« Mon père est encore à la clinique, il nous rejoindra un peu plus tard, en attendant on a qu'à aller dans ma chambre »

Shinji gratifia Ichigo de son plus beau sourire de psychopathe

« Pervers ! »

« J'ai rien dit ! »

« Tsss c'est marqué partout sur ton visage… Pervers ! »

Les deux vizards d'installèrent sur le lit du plus jeune, Shinji avait la tête d'Ichigo sur ses genoux, et s'amusait avec les mèches rebelles. Le blond avait la tête ailleurs, il repensait à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous ensemble un peu plus tôt et se décida à aborder le sujet avec Ichigo.

« Dis Ichi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

« Maintenant que j'suis un vizard ? »

« Oui, j'veux dire t'es encore humain et tout… »

« Et bien… j't'avoue que j'aimerais bien finir mes études, il y a une très bonne fac de médecine à Tokyo que j'avais d'jà repérer y'a quelque temps… Mais des facs de médecine il y en a partout donc si tu veux aller ailleurs je m'en moque, on peut aller où vous voulez. C'est vrai que je serais obligé de rester un certain temps au même endroit mais on pourra toujours s'arranger pour se voir le plus souvent possible. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi ? »

« Moi…Moi je veux profiter. Depuis 100 ans je ne pense qu'à une seule chose alors maintenant que j'en suis débarrassé je veux m'amuser et profiter. Les autres ne pourront pas rester en place mais moi j'm'en fous, tant qu'on reste ensemble j'en demande pas vraiment plus. Tes études ça représente quoi ? 5 ans ? 8 ans ? C'est ridicule pour moi, alors oui on pourrait p't'être aller à Tokyo, toi tu poursuivrais tes études pendant que moi je me trouverais un p'tit boulot sympa… »

« C'est vrai ? Ça ne t'embêterait pas d'être séparé des autres, d'Hiyori ? Vous êtes presque comme une famille… »

« Comme j'te l'ai dit c'est rien pour nous 8 ans, même 10… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais comme travail ? »

« J'en sais trop rien, mais c'est assez excitant d'y penser… Il faudrait qu'il soit bien payé parce que bon soyons réaliste c'est moi qui prendrait tout en charge ! » Shinji se reçut un coup dans les côtes qui l'empêcha de continuer

« C'est bon j'peux m'trouver un job étudiant ! Pas la peine de t'la jouer grand prince ! J'suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi ! »

« Dis pas d'connerie Ichi ! Se s'rait franchement con qu'tu travailles pendant tes études alors que moi j'ai qu'ça à faire ! Profites-en … »

« … »

« Aller j't'autorise à profiter d'moi tu d'vrais être content ! » Le nouveau coup dans les côtes fut ponctué d'un « pervers » de la part d'Ichigo.

« Ok, mais alors je m'occupe de l'entretien de l'appartement et tout le reste ! »

« C'est bon pour moi tant qu'ça empiète pas sur tes études ! Ca s'rait con qu'tu r'doubles ! »

« J't'assure qu'y'a pas de risques ! Surt- »

Ichigo fut interrompu par le cri de Yuzu, apparemment le repas était prêt.

Ichigo se releva des genoux de son homme et s'avança vers la porte

« Tu viens ? »

« Oui oui… » Shinji avait presque oublié Isshin avec tous ces projets.

Ichigo arriva dans le salon, et avant de s'asseoir se décala légèrement pour pouvoir présenter le vizard à son père

« Papa j'te présente Shinji, Shinji j'te présente mon père, fait pas attention il peut être particulièrement débile quand il veut… »

Pour ses enfants Isshin se comporta exactement comme d'habitude, en faisant des blagues vaseuse, mais Shinji avait très bien reconnu le regard meurtrier de son ancien capitaine, un regard qui lui criait « Je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment, mais j'vais t'choper ! » Le jeune homme s'assit au côté d'Ichigo et évita le plus possible le regard d'Isshin préférant parler avec la petite brune en face de lui, d'ailleurs le blond sentit très vite que lui et Karin s'entendraient très bien, la jeune fille était très réactive et avait un humour noir qu'aimait beaucoup Shinji. Le repas se passa vraiment bien, le vizard ayant tout de suite était adopté par les deux sœurs, quant à Isshin il avait joué son rôle de père gaffeur à la perfection si bien qu'Ichigo était persuadé que son père avait lui aussi accepté son amant. Alors c'est sans grande méfiance qu'il se leva de table pour aller aider ses sœurs dans la cuisine pour la vaisselle et le rangement. Shinji se leva aussitôt pour lui aussi apporter son aide, après tout son plan était simple : ne jamais être séparer d'Ichigo, ce qui avait plutôt bien marché jusqu'à présent, mais la chance venait malheureusement de le quitter.

« Hirako, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi dans le jardin pour prendre un peu l'air ? Laisse Ichigo et ses sœurs s'occuper de la table. Ça t'embête pas fils ? »

« Nan au contraire j'allais vous proposer la même chose »

Shinji n'eut pas vraiment le temps de protester ou de donner son avis, qu'il fut vivement empoigné et tiré vers le jardin

« Capitai- » Chuchota Shinji

Shinji fut rapidement poussé contre un arbre du jardin.

« Je te préviens Shinji, si tu t'avises de le rendre malheureux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde je t'empale sur Engetsu sans la moindre hésitation ! Tu l'as déjà fait pleurer une fois, j'espère pour toi que c'était la dernière. »

« Capitaine, j'peux vous promettre, en vous r'gardant droit dans les yeux, que jamais Ichigo ne sera malheureux tant que je partagerai sa vie. »

Isshin se rapprocha de son ancien lieutenant et posa sa main sur son épaule

« Je suis fier de toi Shinji. »

« Pardon ? » Shinji ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Oui Kisuke m'a raconté comment tu avais pris le relais à la cinquième, que tu avais choisi Aizen pour un raison bien précise, il m'a aussi raconté tout le reste et la façon dont tu as voulu protéger tes camarades. Alors oui je suis fier de toi, fier de voir qu'après mon départ tu es devenu le capitaine que j'avais toujours vu en toi. »

Shinji n'y croyait pas, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'à leur retrouvaille, son capitaine lui fasse des compliments, surtout vu les circonstances, il s'était plus préparé à recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage plutôt qu'une gentille tape sur l'épaule. En même temps son capitaine avait toujours réagit de manière inattendu.

« Et puis je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Ichigo, j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'avais aidé à maîtriser son hollow. »

« Oui… Mais j'étais intéressé, alors vous ne devriez pas me remercier. »

« Qu'importe, pour moi le principal c'est qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux et si bien dans sa peau. Le reste c'est entre vous deux… »

Shinji se contenta se sourire. Il avait lui aussi tendance à oublier que son capitaine n'était pas qu'un clown. Les deux hommes retournèrent dans le salon où ils furent vite rejoins par le reste de la famille Kurosaki. La fin de la soirée se déroula le plus tranquillement du monde.

Shinji et Ichigo quittèrent la maison vers vingt-trois heures, l'adolescent s'empara une fois de plus des mains de son homme et tous deux rejoignirent l'appartement. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour atteindre leur destination et une fois la porte fermé Shinji vit Ichigo se diriger vers la bais vitrée et apprécier le paysage nocturne.

L'adolescent vit son amant approcher grâce au reflet de la vitre, il attendit quelques instants que leurs regards se croisent avant de sortir les mots qu'il avait eu sur le cœur toute la soirée

« Je t'aime »

Il vit Shinji lui sourire, s'approchant toujours un peu plus, le vizard finit par enlacer Ichigo et poser son menton sur son épaule. Il ne lui répondit pas, il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses au risque de les voir perdre tout leur sens, à la place il embrassa tendrement le creux de son cou.

Ichigo se laissa aller, profitant des bras protecteur de son homme.

« Je suis pressé de voir tous nos projets se mettre en route… »

« Moi aussi Ichi… Je suis impatient de profiter de ma vie avec toi. »

XXX XX

Je suis désolée si il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude, je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit et mon attention, même si je me suis relu, a flanché à quelques reprises...

Voilà un commentaire est toujours le bienvenu surtout que maintenant c'est encore plus simple ^^

Bonne soirée, et à bientôt (l'épilogue devrait être posté dimanche je pense mais je promet rien...) !


	18. Epilogue J'ai trouvé ma place

Bonjour =) Voilà la touche finale de Trouver sa place, j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir encouragé et motivé avec vos commentaires. C'est un peu bizarre de finir sa toute première fiction mais en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez pris tout autant à la lire !

L'épilogue est écrit du point de vue d'Ichigo, bonne lecture =)

XXX XX

Epilogue : J'ai trouvé ma place

« Shinji dépêche-toi on doit retrouver Hiyori au café dans dix minutes et tu sais comme moi que la patience n'est pas sa qualité première ! »

« Arrête de gueuler ! C'pas ma faute si j'ai plus de fringues que toi ! »

Pour la centième fois en moins d'une heure je soupirais. Le déménagement n'était pas une partie de plaisir, il avait d'abord fallu expédier nos meubles jusqu'à Sydney ce qui avait été un vrai casse-tête, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à faire rentrer les affaires de Shinji dans les valises qu'ils nous restaient.

Quelques semaines après avoir présenté Shinji à mon père, nous avons décidé de réaliser nos projets, c'est lui qui nous a trouvé l'appartement idéal à Tokyo, il était très proche de mon université et en même temps complètement isolé des bruits de la ville. Mon père avait été très content de savoir que je poursuivrai mes études dans la faculté de médecine de mon choix et n'avait donc absolument pas protesté quand je lui avais annoncé que j'emménageais avec Shinji à Tokyo.

Je me suis adossé au mur de l'entrée et j'ai regardé l'appartement, vide, dans lequel j'ai vécu pendant huit ans. Je me souviens avoir ressentis un léger pincement au cœur à la vue qui s'offrait à moi, tant de choses c'étaient passés dans cet appartement.

C'est dans le salon que j'ai appris que mon idiot de père avait en fait été le capitaine de Shinji à la cinquième division. Mon père et les filles étaient venus nous voir un week-end, nous étions en train de manger quand Shinji a demandé à mon père de lui passer de l'eau en l'appelant « capitaine ». Je me souviens avoir regardé mon père droit dans les yeux à ce moment-là, son regard n'était plus celui d'un imbécile, je pouvais plutôt y lire un grand sérieux. Etant donné que les filles étaient là aussi je n'ai fait aucune remarque et nous avons continué à manger comme si de rien n'était. J'ai senti plusieurs fois le regard de Shinji sur moi, comme s'il évaluait l'ampleur de sa connerie grâce aux expressions de mon visage. Une fois le repas fini les filles sont allées dans leur chambre et sans que j'ai à poser la moindre question mon père m'a avoué qu'en effet il avait été le capitaine de Shinji au sein du Gotei 13, qu'il avait toujours su que j'avais été un shinigami et qu'il était très fier de moi. Il m'a aussi raconté, sur un ton beaucoup moins sérieux qu'un soir Shinji avait essayé de coucher avec lui. Je pense qu'il voulait détourner mon attention, ce qu'il réussit brillement.

Ce soir-là, Shinji a dormi sur le canapé.

C'est dans la cuisine que Shinji m'a annoncé vouloir acheter un café. Il est revenu un soir et pendant que j'étais en train de préparer à manger, m'a dit avoir vu une annonce dans une agence pour un local commercial à deux pas de chez nous. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question qu'il m'avait déjà raconté tous les détails. Il voulait créer un café avec une petite scène pour pouvoir laisser jouer des groupes de Jazz. Quelques mois plus tard il ouvrait L'Amour Pur, en souvenir de son ex-division. Le café eu du mal à trouver son public au début, je pense personnellement que c'est parce que Shinji a laissé le rôle d'hôtesse à Hiyori, mais au bout de quelques mois et grâce à une bonne publicité L'Amour Pur était devenu un lieu incontournable pour tous les amateurs de Jazz.

Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je crois que le vendre a été un vrai déchirement pour lui. Il s'y était vraiment investi pendant les huit années que nous avons passées à Tokyo.

« Voilà c'est bon j'ai fini le faire ma dernière valise, on peut charger la voiture »

« Tu veux que j't'aide ? »

« Nan, c'est qu'trois valises, t'as qu'à faire chauffer la voiture »

« Ça marche, j't'attends en bas. »

Après quelques minutes, j'ai aperçus Hiyori devant le café et me suis arrêté à sa hauteur.

« Vous êtes en r'tard ! »

Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu Shinji rentrer avec plaisir dans le jeu de son amie, j'ai préféré les laisser à leur routine pour me concentrer sur la route, l'aéroport n'était pas très loin mais je ne connaissais pas bien la route. Une fois arrivé j'ai remarqué assez rapidement mon père et mes sœurs, venus nous dire au revoir, j'ai aussi remarqué un peu plus loin un chapeau vert et blanc… Je savais qu'Urahara n'était pas venu pour notre départ à Hiyori, Shinji et moi, je le soupçonnais plus d'être venu pour mon père.

Quand je lui ai annoncé que, maintenant que mes études étaient finies, Shinji et moi allions retrouver les autres Vizards en Australie il a eu un peu de mal à s'habituer à l'idée. Cependant je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiété car je savais qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps chez Kisuke depuis mon départ de la maison…

Après plusieurs embrassades et de nombreux câlins de la part de mes sœurs, nous nous sommes tous les trois dirigés vers la salle d'embarquement.

Dans l'avion je me souviens avoir repensé à « l'après déclaration ». Quelques jours après que j'aie quitté les shinigami, un nouveau conflit a failli éclater puisque que Yamamoto n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ma décision. Il a menacé de transformer Karin en shinigami si je ne revenais pas sur ma décision, inutile de dire que je n'ai pas bien accepté la nouvelle. Le ton est monté jusqu'au moment où Shinji lui a clairement dit qu'ils n'avaient pas peur, lui et les autres, de se lancer dans une nouvelle guerre, contre les shinigami cette fois, s'il ne nous laissait pas tranquille moi et ma famille. La menace a dû faire son effet car peu de temps après nous sommes tous arrivés à un compromis. Je ne pense pas que le vieux aurait pris le risque d'entrer à nouveau en conflit avec qui que ce soit alors que le procès d'Aizen et de Tosen venait à peine de débuter et que les deux traitres représentaient encore à ce moment-là une grande menace. Aizen est, encore aujourd'hui, le prisonnier le plus surveillé de la Soul Society.

Un compromis entre les shinigami et nous a donc été trouvé, principalement grâce à Kisuke qui s'était proposé comme intermédiaire. Les vizards sont donc, à l'heure actuelle, l'autorité de référence sur Terre en ce qui concerne les divers problèmes de reatsu et d'hollow. Pendant que nous étions à Tokyo, les autres ont décidé d'installer notre quartier général à Sydney. Je ne sais pas très bien comment tout va s'organiser une fois que nous les auront rejoints, je pense quand même que Shinji va reprendre la tête du groupe.

Je dois avouer que je suis assez excité de commencer ce nouveau chapitre de ma vie, quand je repense à l'adolescent que j'étais quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, je pense m'en être pas si mal sorti. Aujourd'hui je partage ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime, j'ai des amis qui me comprennent mieux que quiconque et sur lesquels je peux compter, mais surtout j'ai trouvé ma place.

XXX XX

Voilà, cette histoire est donc finie ! Encore une fois j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire =)

Un petit commentaire est bien sûr toujours apprécié =P

Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et j'espère à bientôt sur une autre fiction !


End file.
